24 Horas para o casamento
by Juru
Summary: Emmett e Rose vão se casar. Essas são as ultimas 24 horas antes do casamento. Tem de tudo Rose dando piti, Edward tentando conquistar a Bella. Todos Humanos. R
1. 17:30 as 18:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 1 – 17:30 as 18:30

- Que horas são – Perguntou Rose para Bella quando saiu de seu closet.

- Faltam exatamente 24 horas para o seu casamento – Alice disse entrando, animada, no quarto.

- Tudo isso, ainda.

- Você fala isso agora mais vai ver como o tempo voa, quando menos esperar você já vai estar casada com Emmett. – Falou Bella ajudando Rose a colocar a tiara do véu, que Alice tinha ido buscar na loja de noivas – Ficou perfeita – Acrescentou admirando a tiara.

- Obrigada – Rose sorriu para a amiga.

Estava tão feliz que mal se continha em si. Depois de tanto tempo tinha finalmente tomado coragem e pedido Emmett em casamento, claro que se fosse esperar por ele não se casariam nunca.

_Flashback_

_Rose e Emmett estão na varanda da casa dos pais dele depois de um tradicional almoço de domingo. _

_- Amor – Rose chama a atenção de Emmett._

_- Fala – Emmett responde muito desligado como sempre. _

_- Eu estava pensando._

_- Cuidado – Emmett a cortou._

_- Por que? – Rose perguntou sem entender._

_- Você pode ser machucar – ele continuava sério._

_Rose finalmente percebeu o tom de brincadeira de Emmett, mas como conhecia muito bem o namorado sabia que não fazia por mal. Ele era do tipo que perde o amigo mas não a piada. _

_- Agora você nunca vai saber – Falou jogando sujo pois sabia o quanto ele era curioso._

_- Oooh mozinho eu tava só brincando, me conta vai, por favor – falou fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono. _

_- Tudo bem – Rose acabou cedendo, ela sempre cedia. – Eu estava pensando se você não quer se casar comigo?_

_- Você está me pedindo em casamento? – Emmett perguntou surpreso._

_- Você não toma a iniciativa eu tenho que tomar. E então você aceita se casar comigo ou não? – perguntou Rose já ligeiramente irritada._

_- Claro que sim meu amor. Eu só não te pedi em casamento porque não achei que ligasse pra essas coisas. – Emmett respondeu meio perdido. Não tinha certeza mas algo estava muito errado não deveria ser ele a fazer o pedido?. O duro vai ser agüentar todo mundo tirando uma com sua cara por ser tão desligado e permitido que Rose lhe pedisse em casamento._

_Fim de Flaskback_

- Rose. Rose – Falou Bella passando a mão na frente do rosto da amiga.

- O que foi? – respondeu voltando do transe.

- Nada só que você foi longe muito longe.

- Aposto que estava se lembrando do dia do pedido. – Alice falou sorrindo.

- Emmett é mesmo muito devagar.

As três amigas riram.

17:49

Emmett, Jasper e Edward estavam na seção de bebidas de um grande supermercado. Quando uma mulher passou por eles e piscou para Edward.

- Ela gostou de você – Falou Emmett dando um cotovelada no irmão.

- Não estou interessado – Edward respondeu ligeiramente irritado.

- Porque não, você é solteiro ela é bonita.

- Emmett acorda Edward está apaixonado. – Jasper ressaltou o óbvio.

- Mas ela não que nada com ele – respondeu Emmett muito sem entender.

- Ela é boa demais pra mim – Falou Edward magoado.

- Ou muito lerda pra perceber seu interesse – Jasper brincou com o amigo.

- Quem sabe ela não te dá um chance, com o lance do casamento e tudo, elas ficam muito emotivas, e ainda tem o fato que Jacob está bem longe. – Emmett piscou para o irmão.

- Será que podemos falar de outra coisa. Como por exemplo o fato de você e Rose vão fazer uma despedida de solteiro juntos. – Edward falou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Se eu vou passar a minha ultima noite solteiro bêbado eu quero que seja na cama com a minha futura mulher.

- Faz sentido - Jasper falou sabendo muito bem que quando chegasse o dia dele e da Alice iria querer o mesmo.

- E você Jasper vai esperar ser pedido em casamento, também, ou vai tomar a iniciativa – Edward falou rindo para Jasper, ele sabia muito bem o quanto Emmett ficava irritado quando tocavam no assunto que ele tinha sido pedido em casamento e não o contrário.

- Será que dá pra vocês me darem um desconto – Falou Emmett visivelmente irritado. – Esquece isso, droga.

- Pelo menos já sabemos quem vai usar as calças nessa relação – Acrescentou Jasper deixando Emmett ainda mais irritado.

- Mas a Rose sempre mandou nele era mais que natural que o pedido partisse dela – Edward riu ainda mais do irmão.

- Que bom que ele tem braços fortes ajuda na hora de passar e lavar – Jasper e Edward riram ainda mais quando Emmett cantou os pneus ao sair do estacionamento.

- Será que as duas bixas poderiam para de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui – Emmett falou enquanto passava no sinal vermelho.

- Cuidado vai levar uma multa, Rose não vai gostar – Edward provocou o irmão ainda mais.

- Chega disso ou eu conto pra Bella que você ta apaixonado por ela ou melhor conto pro Jacob – Falou Emmett pisando no calo do irmão.

- Tinha que estragar a brincadeira – Edward cruzou os braços no peito. Jacob era o único motivo para ele e Bella não estarem juntos, sabia que o casamento seria uma boa oportunidade para ganhar algum terreno, _já que quem não dá assistência perde pra concorrência_, tinha decidido usar todas as suas armas pra conquistar Bella.

18: 03

- Rose estamos de volta – Emmett gritou da porta assim que entrou.

-Estamos na cozinha.

- Compraram tudo? – Perguntou Alice dando um beijo no namorado.

- Sim – Edward respondeu colocando várias sacolas no balcão da cozinha.

- Por que tudo isso? – Bella perguntou espantada – Parece que vocês já compraram para a festa de casamento, também.

- Bella minha cara – Emmett colocou um braço nos ombros de Bella enquanto falava – Essa é minha ultima noite solteiro como você acha que eu pretendo passar?

- Bêbado? – Bella arriscou.

- Na mosca, agora me responde, eu sou um homem grande, quanto de bebida você acha que precisa pra me deixar bêbado?

- Muita – Arriscou de novo.

- Muito bem. Agora que já está tudo esclarecido, podemos começar a beber – Falou pegando Rose pela cintura e dando um beijo longo e constrangedor na noiva.

- Será que dá pra vocês irem pro quarto ou alguma coisa assim – Alice falou se sentindo constrangida pelo irmão.

- Vocês não se importam de esperar? – Emmett falou arrastando a noiva para a porta da cozinha.

- Emmett será que dá pra você se comportar – Rose disse rindo e dando um tapa no braço de Emmett.

- Definitivamente ta na coleira – Edward riu junto com Jasper.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Nada – Edward fez cara de inocente pois sabia muito bem que a cunhada não gostava nem um pouco das piadinhas que ele e Jasper faziam sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

- E o Jacob? Bella. Vai conseguir vir para o casamento? – Emmett perguntou a Bella só pra dar o troco no irmão.

- Não – Bella respondeu triste, pois sabia que seu relacionamento com Jacob ia de mal a pior não só pela distância mas também pelo aparente desinteresse dele em fazer dar certo.

_Ela provavelmente está com saudades dele. _Edward pensou. _Melhor vou ser um consolo e tanto_. Riu consigo mesmo.

18:30

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Olá minha gente boa

To eu aqui com mais uma fic sendo que deveria estar escrevendo o cap 2 da outra, mas a inspiração baixou aqui no meu buraco negro e eu não pude evitar.

Então essa história como vocês já devem ter percebido vai se passar em 24 horas antes do casamento do Emmett e da Rose, cada capitulo vai ser um hora. Tem um série com essa mesma temática, mas eu sinceramente não assisti então qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência.

Espero que agrade, então apertem esse botãozinho ai embaixo e me digam. Devo ou não continuar esse devaneio?

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura


	2. 18:30 as 19:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 2 – 18:30 as 19:30

Edward e Bella ficaram sozinhos na cozinha, Bella estava cortando frutas para as bebidas de mais tarde. Edward resolver agir, se queria conquistá-la precisava ser um pouco mais agressivo do que tinha sido.

_Minha chance._

- Bella? Você precisa de ajuda?

- Não, Edward, obrigada. – Nesse momento o celular dela tocou.

_Droga. _Edward pensou enquanto Bella ia atender na sala de jantar. _Mal não vai ter se eu escutar só pra ter uma idéia de quem é_. Pensou já colocando a cabeça o mais próximo possível.

- Alô

_Será que é o babaca do namorado dela._

- Oie Jake, ta tudo bem?

.

- O que aconteceu?

_Ela parece preocupada._

- Me conta.

_Droga bem que ela poderia colocar no viva voz._

- Tudo bem.

.

- Eu não to entendendo.

_Nem eu_

- Isso quer dizer?

Nesse exato momento Alice chega por trás do irmão.

- O que você ta fazendo?

Edward dá um pulo de susto e seu coração vai na boca.

- Alice ta tentando me matar?

- Se você não estivesse espiando as pessoas isso não teria acontecido.

- Shiuuuu. E me deixa ouvir.

- Claro Jake. – Bella disse ao telefone.

.

- Você tem razão quanto a isso mas tudo que eu posso dizer é que estou te esperando.

Edward estava ainda mais confuso com o resto que conseguiu ouvir da conversa. _Maldita Alice._

Quando percebeu que Bella estava voltando pra cozinha tentou disfarçar mexendo na cesta de frutas em cima do balcão.

- Então cadê todo mundo isso não deveria ser uma despedida de solteiro? – Perguntou para a irmã.

- Emmett e Rose foram resolver um pequeno problema com o bufe e já ja estão de volta e o Jazz está no banho.

- Vocês estão muito devagar.

- O que você queria Ed um bando de strippers tirando a roupa no meio da sala de estar?

- Porque não?

- Você é impossível. E alem do mais ainda são 6 e 40, muito cedo pra começar a beber.

- Nunca é muito cedo pra começar a beber – Bella externou um pensamento, mas logo se arrependeu, pois Edward e Alice estavam olhando pra ela espantados.

- Quem diria que a Santa Bella iria falar algo assim – Alice disse fazendo Bella corar profundamente.

_Será que ela e Jacob estão com problemas_. Edward se animou com a possibilidade.

- Então já que ela disse isso eu sugiro que começamos – Edward falou muito animado.

Enquanto isso Emmett e Rose estavam no local onde iria acontecer a cerimônia e a festa de casamento.

- COMO ASSIM UM CANO ESTOUROU? O CASAMENTO É EM MENOS DE 24 HORAS.

- Srta Hale entenda esse tipo de coisa está alem de nossa capacidade, acidentes acontecem.

- UMA OVA QUE EU VOU ENTENDER – Rosalie estava cada vez mais irritada e em pânico – RESOLVAM OU VOCÊS NUNCA MAIS VÃO FAZER UMA FESTA NESSE PLANETA. EU CUIDAREI PESSOALMENTE PARA QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA.

Emmett permaneceu calado todo o tempo, pois sabia muito bem que quando aquela veia salta no pescoço da Rose não há nada que a impeça de cometer homicídio.

A mulher na frente dela estava tão apavorada que seria capaz de desaparecer só pra não enfrentá-la.

- Srta. Hale nós já resolvemos o problema do vazamento e os funcionários já estão providenciando a secagem do salão, mas... – A mulher não teve oportunidade de terminar o que ia falar.

- MAS NADA EU QUERO TUDO PERFEITO PARA AMANHA, ENTÃO RESOLVAM.

- Srta Hale alguns enfeites ficaram danificados e não tem nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso.

Com isso Rose ficou ainda mais vermelha sua veia ficou mais saltada e ela apontou o dedo bem em direção a mulher em sua frente, que se encolheu como esperasse um tapa ou um soco.

- AQUELES INFEITES CUSTARAM UMA FURTUNA ENTÃO CONSERTE OU O PORTA MALAS DO MEU CARRO SERÁ A ULTIMA COISA QUE VOCÊ VERÁ EM SUA VIDINHA MISERÁVEL.

A mulher começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés.

- Amor fica calma eles vão resolver.

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE AMOR – gritou para o noivo enquanto ia em direção a saída, mas antes de sair se dirigiu a mulher novamente – ACHO BOM QUE TUDO ESTEJE EM PERFEITA ORDEM AS 2 E 35 DA MANHÃ SENÃO CABEÇAS VÃO ROLAR A COMEÇAR PELA SUA.

Emmett entrou no carro depois de abrir a porta para Rose.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Ele tentava tranqüilizá-la, mas ainda com medo daquela veia.

- ISSO É TUDO SUA CULPA.

- Como amor? – Perguntou sendo o mais compreensível possível. Já que sua noiva estava em pleno ataque de fúria.

- EU NÃO SEI AINDA, MAS É SUA CULPA.

- Olha mais tarde eu volto aqui e me certifico que tudo esteja em ordem, ok?

- Não as 2 e 35 EU volto aqui e Ai daquela zinha se tudo não estiver em ordem.

- Tudo bem – Disse concordando com Rose afinal ela tinha parado de gritar mais aquela veia continuava lá.

- Estamos de volta – Emmett disse assim que entraram em casa – e a Rose precisa de uma bebida muito forte.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou mas Emmett fez sinal para que ela não tocasse no assunto.

- Já está tudo resolvido – Rose respondeu muito irritada tomando o copo na mão de Edward e bebendo tudo de uma vez.

- Isso não é água, sabia? – Disse quando Rose já lhe entregava o copo vazio.

- Me pega outro – Mandou Edward e ficou olhando para ver se ele iria dizer alguma coisa. Mas bobo ele não era e foi na hora encher o copo, na verdade todos tinham um pouco de medo da Rosalie principalmente quando ela agia assim como um pit bull com fome.

- Então vamos começar essa despedida ou não?

- Boa noite – Disse uma mulher vestida de policial que estava parada na porta de entrada que Emmett tinha esquecido de fechar.

Edward gelou na hora. Com a Rose nesse estado a brincadeira com as strippers não iria ser encarada como uma brincadeira.

Viu Rose indo em direção a mulher já vermelha de raiva.

- No que posso te ajudar? – Pergunto olhando a mulher de cima a baixo.

- Estamos procurando pelo Emmett – Falou a outra também vestida de policial.

- E o que vocês querem com ele?

- Ficamos sabendo que ele cometeu um crime e essa é sua ultima noite solteiro então estamos aqui para puni-lo – Nessa hora Rose já estava soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, quando olhou para Edward pois sabia que aquilo só poderia ser obra de sua cabeça perturbada.

Edward foi rapidamente em direção as mulheres que ainda esperavam para saber qual deles era o Emmett.

- Então garotas vamos conversar lá fora, está bem? – disse já puxando as duas para fora da casa.

Emmett foi para abraçar a noiva e explicar que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas Rose não o deixou nem se aproximar e foi para a cozinha pisando duro e disposta a achar algo muito forte para beber.

- Rose vai com calma – Alice divertiu mas se calou logo em seguida quando recebeu um olhar capaz de abrir buracos em concreto, e buracos muito grandes.

- Se mais alguém me pedir para ter calma eu juro que faço engolir essa garrafa pelo buraco que doer mais.

Bella que entrava na cozinha deu meia volta, a sala definitivamente era um lugar muito mais calmo e inofensivo.

19:30

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Olá minhas queridas.

Mais um capitulo pra vocês, já que recebi tantos pedidos para continuar. To muito marota com as atualização esse capitulo saiu em tempo recorde.

Capitulo um pouco mais tenso que o anterior.

E ai alguém ficou curioso com a conversa da Bella com o Jacob no telefone, porque se sim eu tenho ela digitada e se vocês forem bonzinhos e deixarem reviews eu posto junto com o próximo capitulo. Que por sinal já está pronto só depende de vocês pra ele entrar no ar.

Muitas coisas ainda nos esperam antes desse casamento.

A tiara da Rose do primeiro capitulo ta lá no meu perfil, pra quem quiser ver.

Então lá vamos nois com as respostas das reviews:

Milla Mansen Cullen: que bom que você gostou fico feliz e espero que esse agrade também. Que bom que você gostou do pedido. Mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

Milena Fernandes: que bom que agradou, Bacana é sempre muito bom . Ta continuada. Bjos

Nixx Blanchard: ta ai mais um capitulo pra você, espero que goste. Emmett do jeito que a gente gosta...rsrsrsrsr. Bjos

Mari.: Eu também adoro o Jasper e o Emmett, mas a muita água vai passar embaixo dessa ponte até a Bella e Edward se acertarem. Bjos

Mih Brandon Cullen: então ta continuada. Esse pedido agradou a todos fico feliz que você também gostou. Bjos

Obrigada também a todo mundo que deu uma passadinha, adicionou a história em favoritos ou alerta, mas não deixou review.

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	3. 19:30 as 20:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 3 – 19:30 as 20:30

- Edward o que você estava pensando, eu falei nada de strippers e você contrata duas que chegam bem na hora que Rose está dando um de seus pitis. – Emmett falou para o irmão assim que Edward voltou.

- QUEM ESTÁ DANDO PITI – Rose gritou com o noivo assim que entrou na sala.

- Não meu amor, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Emmett quer saber – Rose falou assustadoramente calma – Eu não quero mais saber de nada disso. O casamento está cancelado. – completou se dirigindo a todos.

A cara de Emmett era uma mistura de pânico e medo.

- Rose você não pode cancelar o casamento – Falou quase em desespero, mas ela já estava no meio das escadas, indo em direção ao quarto.

- Não acredito que eles não vão mais se casar – Bella falou com a cara assustada.

- Claro que eles ainda vão se casar, esse drama não dura uma hora pode contar – Jasper disse andando em direção a cozinha precisava de um drink as coisas ficaram muito tensas na casa nas ultimas horas.

- Isso é tudo sua culpa – Alice acusou o irmão – que idéia de jerico foi aquela das strippers?

- Eu estava só tentando animar o ambiente, afinal é uma despedida ou não?

- Fez muito mal – Alice falou antes de seguir o namorado até a cozinha.

- Eu realmente espero que tudo fique bem – Bella falou mais consigo mesma que com Edward.

- Vai ficar – falou se aproximando – afinal são Emmett e Rose eles brigam mas sempre se entendem, provavelmente já estão fazendo sexo.

O comentário fez Bella corar. _Como eu adoro isso meu Deus_. Edward estava hipnotizado olhando as bochechas de Bella.

- Edward você ta bem?

- Hã? – Perguntou voltando do transe – Estou só pensando.

_Porque ele fica me olhando desse jeito? Ele nunca se interessou por mim_. Bella pensou confusa com a atitude do amigo. _Deixe de ser boba Bella é claro que ele não estava te olhando, estava mais pra olhando através de você. _

- Então que tal se a gente se juntar os dois na cozinha – ela falou já saindo.

_Droga será que eu não consigo ficar mais que 10 minutos sozinho com ela._

Enquanto isso Emmett tentava recuperar seu futuro casamento, falando com a porta do quarto.

- Rose, princesa, abre a porta vamos conversar.

- Tenho certeza que você não quer conversar com uma mulher que está dando piti.

- Meu amor, me desculpa mas você tem que concordar comigo que você ta muito estérica.

Quando Emmett terminou de falar Rose abriu a porta do quarto e o olhou como se fosse capaz de matá-lo com a força do pensamento.

- Eu estérica? ISSO É TUDO SUA CULPA SEU MAMUTE.

- Minha culpa? Porque?

- Primeiro você é lerdo demais para perceber que já estava mais que na hora de nos casarmos o que me fez fazer o pedido.

- Eu a ...

- Cala a boca eu ainda não terminei. Segundo você decide fazer essa estúpida despedida de solteiro todos juntos quem no mundo faz despedida de solteiro junto. Terceiro quarto palavras strippers vestidas de policiais, nojo. Quarto você não dá a mínima para tudo isso esse casamento é só uma brincadeira pra você, mas eu acho que a decisão de ficar com alguém pra sempre muito séria.

- Posso falar agora? – Rose apenas assentiu e cruzou os braços – Primeiro eu não te pedi antes porque você sempre me disse que casamento é só um papel assinado que o importante é o amor, eu te amo. Segundo eu vou dizer pela segunda vez essa noite se eu vou passar a minha ultima noite solteiro eu quero que seja com a mulher que eu amo, eu te amo – Rose esta relaxando com o discurso de Emmett – Terceiro as strippers foram idéia da cabeça perturbada do meu irmão não tive nada a ver com isso e você sabe disso, eu te amo. E quarto eu só brinco com tudo isso do casamento porque você esta muito e eu só quero manter sua sanidade mental para podermos aproveitar nossa lua de mel em uma das praias de Bora Bora e não em um hospital e eu te amo.

Rose estava com lágrimas nos olhos, Emmett tinha razão. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi beijá-lo como se fosse a primeira vez.

- Eu também te amo muito muito, e você sabe sexo de reconciliação é o melhor que existe – Rose falou já puxando Emmett para o quarto.

- Será que aqueles dois já se entenderam? – Alice perguntou enchendo os copos de todos na cozinha.

- Claro que sim, agora os próximos barulhos que vamos ouvir será da reconciliação – Jasper falou rindo.

- Acho que ela estava muito séria – Bella falou preocupada.

- Nem esquenta Bella eu conheço minha irmã é tudo estresse.

- Então que tal a gente colocar uma musica e começar de uma vez com isso – Alice falou animada.

- Claro, eu te ajudo escolher – Jasper ofereceu – Vamos para o sala?

- Eu vou comer algum coisa antes – Bella falou abrindo a geladeira pois sabia o quanto era fraca para bebidas e se continuasse bebendo daquele jeito logo logo estaria bêbeda.

_Agora eu fico sozinho com ela_.

- Eu também vou comer alguma coisa antes – Edward falou para Alice e Jasper que já estavam a caminho da sala. – então o que tem de bom ai?

Edward parou bem atrás de Bella e falou muito perto do seu ouvido o que fez ela se arrepiar e esquecer como se fala por um momento.

- T-tem...hã...v-várias coisas – Finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa, não muito coerente. O que fez Edward ficar muito satisfeito com a reação.

- O que você sugere? - falou se aproximando ainda mais de Bella, fazendo praticamente seus corpos se colarem.

Bella não sabia se era toda a bebida que tinha consumido ou aquela proximidade, mas sentiu um calor muito intenso a ponto de suar em frente a geladeira aberta.

- Ac-acho q-que...pode s-ser um lan-lanche – Falou sem ter certeza se estava fazendo sentido algum para Edward, que ficou ainda mais animado com o que provocava nela.

_Acho que finalmente ela vai ser minha_.

- Concordo – Falou colocando o braço em cima do ombro de Bella, fazendo questão de roçar seu pescoço – Você corta o pão e eu passo a maionese – pegou o vidro e se afastou a contra gosto. _Vai com calma você não quer assustá-la. _

Bella sentiu incomodada com a abrupta distância, mas sabia que tudo o que menos precisava agora era do Edward dando um de engraçadinho e provocá-la daquela maneira.

Balançou a cabeça para espantar qualquer fantasia que tinha criado e foi cortar o pão com as mãos muito trêmulas.

Quando finalmente se juntaram aos outros na sala Emmett e Rose estavam descendo as escadas de mãos dadas e com sorrisos amplos no rosto.

- Então podemos começar a comemorar ou você ainda vai dar mais algum piti Rose – Jasper falou rindo pra irmã

- Podemos – disse mostrando a língua para o irmão.

20:30

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Olá queridas

Mais um capitulo para vocês, bem curtinho mas necessário.

Então ficaram felizes com o primeiro chega junto do Edward na Bella? Próximo capitulo muito mais coisas vão acontecer com nosso casal. E também mais uma briga. Não coloquei a conversa com a Bella e o Jacob achei muito cedo mas vocês vão saber mais pra frente.

Esse foi bem mais romântico que o outro espero que agrade. Aguardo reviews para que o próximo capitulo saia bem rapidinho.

Vamos as respostas:

Natthy: Eu também tenho muito medo dela...rsrsrs. Ta postado espero que goste. Bjos

Mari.: Não querida ele não matou ninguém elas são strippers, pode ser que não tenho ficado muito claro. Eu tenho pesadelos com a Rose assim furiosa...rsrsrsr. Bjos

Mih Brandon Cullen: Rose dá medo, fato. Coitado do Emmett que vai casar com ela. Você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho para essa conversa. Bjos

Nixx Blanchard: Eu também adoro esse frase, vi em algum filme que não me lembro qual. Strippers sempre tem timing perfeito ninguém nunca te disse? Elas só chegam na melhor hora para dar merda..rsrsr. Você também vai ter que esperar pela conversa. Bjos

Respondido.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	4. 20:30 as 21:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 4 – 20:30 as 21:30

Assim que todos estavam presentes Alice colocou a musica bem alta e ergueu seu copo.

- Eu declaro a festa de ultima noite solteiros de Emmett e Rose oficialmente aberta. – Todos fizeram o mesmo e brindaram, finalmente começando a beber oficialmente, pois todos já estavam bebendo a muito tempo, tanto que Alice já estava visivelmente alterada.

Edward quando viu Bella um pouco afastada de todos resolveu se aproximar. E recomeçar de onde tinha parado na cozinha. _Coloca a isca Edward que ela vem pra você_. Pensou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Quando Bella viu Edward se aproximar tratou de esvaziar seu copo rapidamente, iria precisar de muita coragem, ainda mais quando ele sorria daquele jeito. Edward era capaz de deixá-la sem ar só sorrindo pra ela. Bella teve que balançar a cabeça para reajustar os pensamentos.

- Porque tão longe? – Edward se aproximou e falou no pé do seu ouvido, mandando um arrepio por sua espinha.

- Só observando – Ela respondeu já levemente corada pelo álcool e pela proximidade. _Calma Bella ele só está te provocando, você sabe muito bem que Edward Deus Grego Cullen não se interessa por você_. Pensou tentando manter a sanidade, mas Edward estava dificultando muito sua respiração.

_Será que ela quer me matar corando desse jeito?_

- Você fica linda corada – Edward soltou de supetão, logo em seguida se chutou mentalmente. _Seu mané vai assustar ela._

- O-obri...hã...gada – Bella ficou sem saber como se pronuncias palavras, frases então nem pensar. Ele nunca a elogiava assim tão próximo do seu ouvido.

- Acho que você precisa de outra bebida – falou olhando o copo vazio na mão de Bella, pronto pra se oferecer pra matar a cede dela da melhor maneira que conhecia.

- Preciso mesmo – Falou já se afastando para poder pensar mais coerentemente.

_Seu babaca, assustou ela – _respirou fundo_ - mas tudo bem a noite é longa, muito longa_.

- Alice o que você está bebendo? – Bella perguntou para Alice que já estava muito feliz.

- Acho que vodca mais alguma coisa – Falou meio mole – Jazz o que eu to bebendo?

- Vodca com coca – Jasper falou muito irritado. Odeia quando Alice bebe, ela fica extremamente difícil de aturar e age como uma criança.

- Isso vodca com isso – Ela sorria abertamente para Bella.

- Ok – Bella falou rindo do comportamento da amiga.

- Belinha porque você não experimenta isso aqui – Emmett falou já colocando um copo na mão dela.

- O que é isso? – Bella olhava o conteúdo do copo desconfiada.

- Calma não é veneno não, pode beber e me diz se gosta.

Bella experimentou e definitivamente gostou

- É bom o que é? – Ela não entendia nada de bebidas.

- Uísque com energético – Emmett falou sorrindo.

- Gostei – Ela falou pra si.

- Bella acho que você não deveria misturar – Jasper falou tentando alertá-la.

- Aaah Jazz para de ser um chato velho, deixa a gente se divertir – Alice falou já dançando ao ritmo da musica ou pelo menos tentado.

- Eu acho que você também, deveria ir devagar já bebeu demais e não são nem 9 horas ainda.

- Jasper velho coroca, não sabe se divertir e acaba com a diversão que qualquer um – Alice começou a cantar para o Jasper, que ficou muito irritado com a namorada.

- Só quero ajudar – Mas Alice já está andando pela sala cantando e não o ouviu.

- Fica calmo Jasper deixa ela se divertir e aproveita também – Emmett falou batendo no ombro do cunhado.

- Emmett como se faz mais disso? – Bella perguntou do bar.

- Coloca 1/3 de uísque 2/3 de energético.

Bella não estava em condições de medir nada e acabou colocando meio copo de uísque e só um pouco de energético. O que não passou despercebido por Edward. _Bella, Bella vai com calma senão vai acabar nos meus braços mais cedo que eu imaginei_. Ele sorria.

Bella quando virou deu de cara com Edward a comendo com os olhos.

_Será que to solteira, não me lembro, acho que sim, não acho que não. _Bella tentava se concentrar mas nada parecia fazer sentido, bebeu o restante do copo e fez outro dessa vez praticamente sem energético. E se aproximou de Edward.

- O que você ta bebendo? – Perguntou se escorando nele.

- Cerveja, você quer?

- Não acho que não, Jasper falou pra mim não misturar, sabe como é não quero ficar bêbada.

- Acho que é tarde demais pra isso – Edward falou sorrindo.

Bella o olhava meio abobalhada.

- Magina eu to supeeer bem. Quer me ver fazer o quatro.

Um pensamento malicioso passou na cabeça de Edward mas logo voltou to transe quando teve que segurar a Bella para evitar que caísse.

- Viu, muito bem.

- To vendo mesmo – Edward falou sorrindo.

- Seu olhos são de 3 tipos de verde sabia?

- Mesmo? – Nesse momento Bella escorregou e Edward teve que segurá-la para não cair. – Cuidado.

- Acho que isso aqui ta meio pesado – falou apontado para o copo em sua mão – ta prejudicando meu equilíbrio.

- Tenho certeza que não é esse o problema – Edward encarava Bella, que estava com as bochechas muito coradas. _Linda demais pro próprio bem. _

- Aah bobagem você quer saber ou não da cor dos seus olhos?

- Me conta.

- Então tem o verde, depois o mais verde e o ainda mais verde. Viu 3 tipos de verde – Bella sorria muito abobalhada agora e deu mais um gole no copo que já estava pela metade.

- Isso não faz muito sentido, sabia? – Edward perguntou divertido.

- O que não faz sentido é toda essa sua beleza, isso devia ser um crime – Falou passando a mão no rosto dele.

Nesse momento Alice deu um grito do outro lado da sala.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – falou chorando – isso dói demais – estava segurando o pé sentada no chão.

- O que aconteceu? – Rose perguntou

- Esse idiota ai do seu irmão. Me solta Jasper – Falou brava com o namorado.

- O que você fez? – Emmett perguntou vendo o escândalo da irmã

- Eu só tentei tirar o copo da mão dela e ele acabou caindo no seu pé – Jasper falou irritado com o comportamento da Alice.

- Seu chato, não chega mais perto de mim - Alice falou se levantando e indo para o bar, meio cambaleando – Agora vou ter que fazer outro. Regra numero um não desperdiçais. – Falou sozinha, muito irritada.

- Acho que ela machucou – Bella falou preocupada mas não durou, no segundo seguinte já estava encarando Edward novamente – Me ajuda com uma coisa?

- Claro, o que? – Edward estava adorando aquela proximidade não que fosse fazer alguma coisa com Bella naquele estado, mas nada o impedia de aproveitar.

- Eu sou solteira ou não? – Bella perguntou o mais séria que pode.

- Acho que você tem um namorado – Falou a contra gosto queria dizer que ela estava solteira e vê-la se jogar nos seus braços.

- Tem certeza, porque eu acho que não – Bella falou com a cara confusa.

- Talvez você não ame mais o Jacob por isso a duvida - _Será que ela vai se lembrar disso amanha?_

- Jacob? – Perguntou jogando os braços para cima o que fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio novamente, mas Edward mais uma vez a segurou – eu nunca amei aquele cão vira-lata.

- Jura? Então porque você namora com ele? – Edward estava adorando aquela sinceridade induzida pelo álcool da Bella.

- Porquê você não me quis.

21:30

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Olá queridas

Mais um capitulo. Muita maldade minha parar agora, mas fazer o que se a hora acabou. ;)

E então o que será que a Bella vai fazer? Todo esse álcool disponível não podia dar nada certo. Alias alguém notou alguma preferência ai acabei colocando meus favoritos no capitulo Vodca e coca e Uísque e energético.

Que fique bem claro que eu não tenho nada contra o Jacob, pelo contrário adoro ele, mas Bella pelo visto não muito.

Hora da chantagem: como muitas das minhas leitoras sumiram e eu recebi poucas reviews decidi que a partir de agora os capítulos vão sair de acordo com o número de reviews. Quanto mais receber mais rápido eu posto. Tenho um critério mas vou guardar só pra mim.

Vamos as respostas:

Mari.: Bella sabe provocar também, mas só quanto ta bêbada. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

Nixx Blanchard: Emmett é muito fofo mesmo, adoro ele. E quem diria que Bella bêbeda iria ficar assim tão saidinha também. Bjos

Mih Brandon Cullen: Essa conversa que não sai, acho que eu to te fazendo esperar de pura maldade...rsrsrsrs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse, também. Bjos

Respondido.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	5. 21:30 as 22:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Nota no começo, porque eu levei um pito...rsrsrsrs....então **Mih Brandon Cullen** eu dedico esse capitulo pra você.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 5 – 21:30 as 22:30

- O quê que você disse? - Bella tinha feito a confissão do ano o que deixou Edward muito confuso – Bella?.

Ele chamou mas ela já estava se afastando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Alice tive uma idéia – Bella falou sorrindo muito abobalhada. Enquanto Edward escutava tudo a distância ainda paralisado com a confissão que tinha ouvido.

Nesse momento Bella falou algo no ouvido de Alice que ele não pode ouvir.

- Edward você ta bem? – Jasper perguntou desconfiado.

- Acho que não, Bella acabou de confessar que gosta de mim – Edward ainda encarava Bella sem saber o que fazer.

Alice riu do que Bella tinha dito.

- Adorei, to dentro, vamos de sair de fininho assim ninguém percebe – Falou como o que elas estava planejando fosse uma missão ultra secreta.

- Vamos sair pela cozinha – Bella falou da mesma forma.

- Onde elas vão? – Jasper perguntou muito preocupado.

- Não sei – Edward ainda estava muito perdido com o que tinha ouvido.

Nesse instante os dois ouviram um barulho de água. Jasper saiu correndo em direção a piscina, com o coração na mão de medo que Alice tinha caído na piscina e estava se afogando. Edward foi logo atrás dele também muito preocupado.

- Alice você ta bem – Jasper perguntou assim que chegou na beira da piscina, pronto pra pular.

- Nunca estive melhor – Alice respondeu entre risadas.

- Eu vou te tirar daí agora – Jasper estava ainda mais irritado com Alice.

- Não ouse Jasper Hale, se quiser ter namorada amanha.

- Vocês deveriam se juntar a nós – Bella falou limpando a água do rosto.

- Jasper deixa elas, assim vão curar a bebedeira rapidinho, e eu quero a Bella sóbria – Edward falou segurando Jasper para evitar que ele pulasse e colocasse um fim na brincadeira.

- Você tem certeza? E se ela se machucar – Jasper estava com a cara de quem estava sofrendo muito – Porque ela tem que beber e ficar assim tão inconseqüente – Jasper estava falando mais com ele mesmo que com Edward.

Nesse momento Emmett veio correndo em direção a piscina.

- BOLA DE CANHÂO.

E deu um mega pulo dentro da piscina jogando água para todos os lados inclusive em Jasper e Edward que estavam na beira da piscina.

Rose se sentou em uma das espreguiçadeiras com um copo na mão, com a cara muito feliz. Provavelmente, não conseguiria ficar brava com Emmett pelo resto do mês. _My monkey man_ pensava enquanto se lembrava de tudo que ele lhe disse. Logo Jasper veio se juntar a ela.

- Porque você ta tão sério? – Rose perguntou para o irmão dando lugar para ele se sentar na ponta da espreguiçadeira nos seus pés.

- Não gosto quando a Alice bebe, você sabe muito bem – Jasper olhava Alice dentro da piscina ainda muito preocupado.

- Para de bobagem o máximo que pode acontecer é ela desmaiar e só acordar amanha com uma baita dor de cabeça – Rose falou de forma despreocupada.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar – Jasper soltou um longo suspiro e decidiu só ficar atento para o caso de Alice precisar dele.

- Estou adorando essa despedida de solteira – Rose falou muito feliz para o irmão.

- Papai iria ficar muito feliz em te levar até o altar.

- Eu também ficaria, mas ainda bem que eu tenho meu irmãozinho pra fazer isso já que ele não está mais aqui – Rose ergueu seu copo em homenagem ao pai.

- Fico feliz de fazer isso por você.

Edward decidiu não entrar na água e sentou na beira da piscina, mas acabou levando vários banhos da irmã e de Bella.

- Porque você não se junta a gente Ed a água ta não gostosa.

_Me juntaria se estivessem só eu e Bella ai_. Pensou sabendo que a beira da piscina lhe garantia uma visão muito mais privilegiada.

- Prefiro só ficar aqui mesmo.

- A Eddie, não faz assim você quer vê a gente implorar de joelhos? – Bella perguntou com a voz muito meiga e sensual.

_Meu deus, assim ela me mata de vez_.

- Não Bella não precisa implorar eu estou bem aqui, apesar de estar pingando graças a sua ultima enxurrada – respondeu divertindo-se com tudo aquilo. _Logo logo você vai estar mais que sóbria e daí poderemos terminar aquela conversa_.

Tudo que Edward mais queria nesse momento era ver Bella sóbria e poder esclarecer direitinho aquela história de "Porquê você não me quis". Ele tinha certeza que tudo que faltou nessa história toda dos dois foi sinceridade, mas isso acabava antes da meia noite, e essa seria sua primeira noite com Isabella Swan. _Promessa feita_.

- Emmett queremos jogar uma pouco de bola cadê ela? – Alice perguntou para o irmão, ainda em estado de total embriaguez.

- Até parece que você consegue jogar alguma coisa ainda mais com o desastre ambulante de companhia – Emmett respondeu rindo da cara de ofendida da irmã e de Bella.

- Fique você sabendo que eu e Bella somos excelentes jogadoras ainda mais dentro d'água –Alice falou colocando o braço no ombro de Bella, que só balançava a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Até parece – Emmett falou dando as costas para as duas – Rose, amor vem nadar comigo – Falou para a noiva fazendo beicinho.

- E correr o risco de pegar um resfriado na noite antes do meu casamento? Não obrigada estou muito bem aqui.

- Mas a noite ta quente – Emmett falou fazendo ainda mais beicinho.

- Mas a água ta fria – Rose falou colocando um fim naquela conversa.

- Alice concordo com Rose acho melhor você sair dessa água – Jasper falou se levantando.

- Jasper você tirou a noite pra me amolar? Me deixa em paz. Mas que droga. – Alice respondeu muito irritada.

- Só estou tentando evitar que você pegue um resfriado – Jasper falou ressentido.

- Quem te nomeou meu pai? Porque até onde eu sei seu nome é Jasper Hale e não Carlisle Cullen – Alice estava odiando toda aquela super proteção.

- Você que sabe – Jasper deu um basta e voltou para dentro da casa muito bravo com Alice e seu comportamento – Preciso beber alguma coisa.

Encheu um copo de uísque e sentou no sofá. _Se é assim que ela quer é assim que vai ser_.

- Porque ele fica agindo assim? – Bella perguntou se sentindo meio depressiva.

- Porque ele é um chato – Alice falou não dando mais importância para ele.

Edward decidiu sair da beira da piscina e sentar com Rose.

- Acho que preciso de mais um – Rose falou encarando o copo vazio, o que fez Edward rir.

- O seu copo ta furado? – Perguntou tirando sarro.

- Acho que sim – Ela respondeu séria.

- Quer que eu pegue outro?

- Você é um anjo.

- Alguém mais quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou a todos.

- Mais um cerveja pra mim – Emmett respondeu.

- Eu não – Alice

- Eu quero mais daquilo que estava bebendo – Bella falou sorrindo.

_Acho que não_. Pensou indo para dentro buscar as bebidas, tinha decidido que não deixaria Bella beber novamente até ter a conversa que tanto queria com ela.

- Tudo bem ai Jasper? – Perguntou assim que o viu sentado não sofá.

- Não – Respondeu seco.

- Relaxa, Alice é assim mesmo, nada vai acontecer – Edward conhecia muito bem a irmã.

- Eu sei, já em disseram isso hoje.

- E ai vai voltar lá pra fora?

- Acho que vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

- Você quem sabe.

Edward saiu balançando a cabeça mas não podia se sentir mais aliviado a irmã tinha escolhido um namorado que cuidava muito bem dela.

- Emmett – Chamou jogando a lata de cerveja para o irmão e logo em seguida entregando um copo com energético e uma gota de uísque para Bella.

- Obrigada Edward – Ela falou sorrindo. O que fez o coração dele quase parar.

- Só ela não percebe que você ta caidinho por ela – Rose falou assim que ele se sentou novamente.

- Isso acaba hoje.

- O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim tão confiante?

- Digamos que eu tive acesso a uma informação privilegiada – Edward falou sorrindo para Rose que fez cara de que não estava entendendo.

- Boa sorte pra tirar Jacob do caminho.

- Não é um problema – Edward falou ainda mais confiante.

- O que você ta sabendo? – Rose perguntou curiosa.

Nesse momento Bella, que já estava com os lábios roxos, começou a bater queixo. O que fez Edward se levantar e ir em direção a piscina.

- Ok, já chega disso por hoje pra vocês, afinal não vai ficar bem se as madrinhas faltarem no casamento porque estão resfriadas – Falou já estendendo a mão para tirá-la de dentro da piscina – Rose pega umas toalhas?

- É pra já – Rose foi logo pegar as toalhas no armário da piscina – Aqui.

- Valeu – Edward jogou uma toalha para Alice e começou a secar Bella, que esta tremendo muito, com outra.

Quando Alice viu Edward secando Bella e Rose ajudando o Emmett ficou muito deprimida por ter brigado com Jasper e ele não esta ali ajudando ela. Decidiu pedir desculpas.

Entrou na casa abraçada com a toalha que Edward lhe deu.

- Jazz? – Chamou chorosa.

- Hum? – Jasper ainda estava irritado.

- Me desculpa? - Falou fazendo cara de anjo – me ajuda a me secar? – ela já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e Jasper não conseguiu continuar ignorando- a.

- Você foi muito injusta comigo. – Falou já se levantando do seu lugar no sofá.

- Eu sei

- Eu só tava tentando te ajudar.

- Eu sei disso também. – Agora as lágrimas já estava escorrendo pelo seus olhos. Jasper passou a mão na sua bochecha secando-as.

- Promete não fazer mais isso?

- Prometo.

Jasper deu um beijo apaixonado em Alice. Ele não conseguia ficar bravo com ela quando a via chorando desse jeito.

- Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho – Falou passando a toalha nos seus ombros.

- Me ajuda?

- Claro.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Galerinha do meu coração.

Então a Mih me deu uma bronca por causa do ultimo capitulo então decidi dar esse pra ela. Ta ai de presente pra você Mih Brandon Cullen espero que goste do agrado ;)

Com isso to criando um concurso como todas vocês tem sido muito fofas comigo a partir de agora vou dedicar cada capitulo para a review mais bacana, assim como a da Mih. Não que eu vá desmerecer o restante então prometo que todo mundo vai ganhar pelo menos um capitulo não haverão bicampeões, até todo mundo ter um. Vai ser assim na outra fic também.

No próximo capitulo vai ter a tão aguardada conversa franca entre a Bella e o Edward.

**Então deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo. **

Vamos as respostas:

**Mari.**: Belinha sempre surpreendendo, Alice então nem se fala, ta continuada. Bjos

**Natthy**: Calma querida não vai ter um troço...rsrsrsrs...Tá ai a continuação espero que goste. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: querida espero que o presente me redima com você. Bjos

**gabierick**: Espero que goste desse também, fico feliz que esteja agradando. Bjos


	6. 22:30 as 23:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Esse vai de presente para **Mari. b. Cullen**, porque sabe que Jasper e Alice são um casal perfeito. Espero que goste querida.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 6 - 22:30 as 23:30

Jasper subiu com Alice para ajudá-la a se livrar de suas roupas molhadas.

- Jazz?

- Hum? – Ele respondeu já ajudando ela a tirar a roupa.

- Eu te amo

Jasper sorriu para Alice, e a beijou, muito feliz por ela estar novamente sóbria.

- Eu também te amo, minha princesa.

Alice já tinha decidido que aquele banho ia ficar para outra hora e puxou o namorado de volta para o quarto, o beijando.

- Faz amor comigo?

- Precisa perguntar?

Alice se sentou na beira da cama e começou a desabotoar as calças de Jasper. Ele a beijou e deitou sobre ela.

Alice já estava enlouquecendo desesperada por ter Jasper por completo.

Ainda na piscina Edward estava secando a Bella.

- Acho que você precisa de um banho.

- Também acho – Ela disse já morrendo de frio.

- Eu também vou tomar um, já que você e a Alice me molharam todo – Edward já estava levando Bella pra dentro.

- Desculpa por isso – Ela falou rindo agora muito mais sóbria para poder falar da mesma forma que tinha feito mais cedo.

- Até depois – Ele falou sorrindo e deixando-a na porta do seu quarto.

- Até – Bella respondeu já entrando no quarto. _Porque ele faz essas coisas?Fica sorrindo assim para mim._

A cara de Bella imediatamente se transformou em uma expressão de pânico com se lembrou do que tinha dito para Edward antes de entrar na piscina.

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? – Ela falou consigo mesma – Como eu vou olhar pra ele? Ele provavelmente deve ta pensando que eu sou uma maluca, por ter a mínima esperança de ficar com ele.

Bella decidiu que iria evitar Edward até que esse casamento acabasse.

Quando saiu do banho percebeu que já era muito tarde então dormir era a desculpa perfeita para escapar dele pelo resto da noite. Mas assim que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro escutou um barulho muito alto na cozinha e alguém praguejando muito alto.

- O que será que foi isso?

Ela desceu sem pensar duas vezes, quando chegou na cozinha encontrou Edward recolhendo as panelas do chão.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou assim que entrou na cozinha.

- Nada só um pequeno acidente – Edward riu ligeiramente incomodado. Foi quando Bella viu a gaveta de panelas no chão – Acho que essa gaveta ta quebrada quando eu puxei ela caiu no meu pé.

- Você se machucou? – Ela perguntou ajudando ele.

- Não to bem – Ele sorriu novamente pra ela, que a fez lembrar que tinha que evitar ficar sozinha com ele.

_Você é uma covarde, Isabella Swan_.

Ela se levantou pronta para sair da cozinha.

- Vou dormir, boa noite.

_Não mesmo, não sem antes eu ter aquela conversa. _Edward pensou já a segurando pelo braço.

- Espera, eu aposto que você ta com fome, vou fazer um macarrão, fica e come comigo – Ele ainda estava segurando-a pelo braço.

- Acho melhor eu dormir ta bem tarde e amanha vai ser um dia longo – _e eu não posso te olhar na cara depois do que eu disse_. Acrescentou mentalmente.

- Por favor, odeio comer sozinho – _Será que ela se lembra do que disse e ta tentando fugir?_

- Melhor não Edward – Ela falou quase sucumbindo a ele.

- Olha você se senta aqui – falou já colocando ela sentada no balcão da cozinha – Que eu faço o macarrão bem rapidinho daí você pode ir dormir.

Bella não teve como fugir. _Tudo bem talvez ele esteja ignorando o que eu disse pro nosso próprio bem_.

- E então que tipo de molho você vai fazer? – Ela perguntou tentando puxar uma conversa. Não que quisesse, mas isso era melhor que um silêncio constrangedor.

- Acho que Alfredo. Você gosta?

- Adoro – Ela sorriu de leve, ainda evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Que bom.

Assim que o macarrão ficou pronto Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella no balcão.

- O cheiro ta muito bom – Ela falou contente cheirando o prato, estava realmente com fome. _Ele sempre foi um excelente cozinheiro_.

- Esperamos que o gosto também – Edward riu se ajeitando na cadeira para ficar o mais perto de Bella possível.

Eles comeram em silêncio o que deixou Bella muito confortável, tinha decidido que assim que terminasse de comer sairia da cozinha o mais rápido possível.

_Você é uma idiota, como pode dizer isso pra ele?_ Pensou comento o delicioso macarrão.

- Então você cozinhou eu lavo a louça – Ela falou já se levantando e pegando o seu prato.

- Tudo bem mais então eu seco – Edward fez o mesmo que Bella e pegou o pano de prato para secar a louça.

Bella lavou tudo muito rápido sem dizer uma palavra. Quando terminou Edward ainda esta secando algumas.

- Agora vou dormir, Boa noite – E saiu da cozinha o mais rápido que pode. Edward não poderia permitir que ela entrasse no quarto e trancasse a porta então saiu em disparada atrás dela, e a alcançou ainda no meio da sala.

- Bella a gente precisa conversar – Ele falou segurando seu pulso.

_Por favor não meu deus do céu._

- Edward ta tarde – Ela tentou usar novamente a desculpa.

- Eu realmente preciso falar com você.

Bella percebeu que não tinha como escapar dele_. É melhor enfrentar tudo e acabar de uma vez um isso_.

- Edward – Ela falou o olhando nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que entrou na cozinha – Eu sinto muito pelo que disse mais cedo, eu estava fora de mim, nunca devia ter dito nada daquilo – Ela abaixou a cabeça pronta para ser rejeitada pelo homem mais lindo e perfeito do mundo.

- Do que você ta falando? – Ele perguntou erguendo sua cabeça.

_Será que eu não disse nada e só pensei ter dito?_

- Eu... – Mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Edward a segurou e beijou pela primeira vez, o beijo era tudo que os dois esperavam e um pouco mais. Só se soltaram porque precisavam respirar.

- Eu não entendo – Ela perguntou confusa afinal tinha certeza que Edward não se interessava por ela.

Mas Edward não teve a oportunidade de responder a campainha tocou.

- Quem será já é muito tarde – Edward se soltou de Bella a muito contra gosto e foi atender a porta. Era que ele menos queria ver.

- A Bella ta ai? – Jacob perguntou olhando por cima do ombro de Edward.

23:30

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Meus amores

Capitulo bem mais curtinho mas cheio de acontecimentos, realmente não dava pra fazer essa hora mais longa que já ficou.

E agora o caldo desanda de vez com a aparição de Jacob? Essa madrugada promete, não acham?

Mari espero que fique feliz com o presente.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo. **

Vamos as respostas:

**Mari . b . Cullen:** Espero que goste do capitulo que ganhou de presente e não o ache um presente de grego, rsrsrsrs. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Então querida fico feliz que tenha gostado, a conversa não foi muita coisa afinal beijar é mil vezes melhor que conversar ;). Emmett é o melhor de tudo. Então o dia do casamento vai até a hora da cerimônia. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Espero que você fique feliz com os acontecimentos depois dessa revelação. Edward é tudo de bom, sem discussão. Bjos.

Tudo respondido.

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	7. 23:30 as 00:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Esse vai de presente para **Nixx Blanchard, **que sabe que todos nessa fic tem timing perfeito pra chegar na pior hora. Espero que goste querida.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 7 - 23:30 as 00:30

- Jake? – Bella estava confusa com a presença dele ali – O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Bells meu amor, eu precisava muito te ver – Jacob falou já indo em direção a ela, que ainda estava no meio da sala onde Edward a tinha deixado.

- Jake eu não entendo, você disse... – Mas ela foi cortada por ele.

- Esquece o que eu disse, eu não estava falando coisa com coisa. Você é a única pra mim. Eu te amo. – Nesse momento Edward passou pelo dois e foi para a cozinha, o que fez Bella se lembrar do beijo e tudo o que sentia por ele e agora tinha certeza que era correspondida mas sabia também que o que sentia por Jacob era muito forte. Ela não pode evitar e começou a chorar.

- Tudo está tão confuso, porque a vida não pode ser mais simples, porque tudo tem que ser tão difícil – Ela estava a beira de um colapso e Jacob sem saber o que fazer apenas.

- Claro que não meu amor, eu estou aqui te pedindo perdão por tudo o que eu disse no telefone. Assim que eu desliguei vi o tamanho a burrada que fiz, peguei o primeiro vôo e vim pessoalmente te pedir perdão.

O discurso de Jacob deixava Bella inda mais confusa.

- Mas e a pessoa que você conheceu como fica? – Ela já estava toda vermelha de tanto chorar e as lágrimas rolavam com mais intensidade quando lembrava que se Jacob não tivesse chegado ela estaria com Edward agora, mas agora com ele na sua frente não tinha mais certeza qual dos dois tinha mais importância em sua vida.

- Ela não era nada no momento que eu desliguei o telefone percebi que é com você que eu quero ficar – Jacob se aproximou de Bella o que fez ela recuar, ainda não tinha certeza se estava pronta para dar uma segunda chance para Jacob ou se terminava de vez com ele e ficava com o Edward.

_Mas o Edward nunca me disse que gostava de mim ele só me beijou e o Jacob está aqui na minha frente implorando pelo meu amor_. Bella encarava o chão tentando tomar uma decisão.

- Bella dá mais uma chance pra gente, dá mais uma chance pra mim, você sabe que fomos feitos um pro outro.

_Será que ele tem razão? _Os pensamentos de Bella foram interrompidos quando Edward voltou da cozinha muito furioso.

- Quer saber chega disso – Ele falou muito nervoso – Bella você não quer ficar com ele você quer ficar comigo, já me disse isso uma vez essa noite.

Edward encarava Bella com a cara furiosa não poderia perdê-la pra ele de novo por ser tão idiota.

- Você disse o que pra ele? – Jacob perguntou também furioso.

Bella estava na meio dos dois e não sabia qual escolher agora que Edward tinha dito tudo aquilo.

- Ela disse que só estava com você porque pensou que eu não queria nada com ela, mas agora tudo está esclarecido – Edward falou olhando para Jacob cada vez mais furioso. _Não dessa vez seu babaca_.

- Bella você disse mesmo isso? – Jacob a olhava implorando para ser mentira.

- Claro que ela disse – Edward não deu oportunidade para Bella responder, temendo que ela não se lembrasse de tudo que tinha dito mais cedo.

Ela estava no meio dos dois chorando ainda mais, não consegui se conter e tudo que queria fazer era deixar a casa e ir para algum lugar muito longe onde pudesse pensar sem ter os dois homens da sua vida brigando para saber quem ela amava mais. _É isso que eu vou fazer_.

Bella saiu do meio dos dois e foi em direção a porta deixando Jacob e Edward olhando confusos.

- Onde você vai? – o dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ela não respondeu pegou a primeira chave que encontrou e foi para a garagem, quando chegou lá percebeu que tinha pego a chave do carro da Alice.

- Bella onde você vai? – Jacob a segurou pelo braço quando ela já estava entrando no carro.

- Me deixa Jacob – Ela tentou se soltar mas Jacob a segurou mais forte machucado seu braço – Você ta me machucando Jacob.

- Solta ela – Edward estava logo atrás dele, com as mãos fechadas muito forte.

- Fica fora disso Cullen ela é minha namorada e você só ta atrapalhando – Jacob falou também cerrando a mão.

- Ex namorada, seu babaca ela não quer ficar com você nunca quis, ela quer ficar comigo.

Bella queria mais que nunca deixar aquela discussão e fugir, mas Jacob ainda a segurava pelo braço fazendo doer ainda mais.

- Me solta Jacob – Ela falou tentado manter a voz firme mas foi impossível por causa das lágrimas que ainda rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Você ouviu, solta ela agora ou eu vou fazer você soltar.

- Até parece que você é capaz Cullen – Jacob falou de forma debochada.

Todos as outras pessoas da casa estavam na porta vendo a discussão. Quando Alice resolveu se pronunciar.

- Acho melhor a gente impedir que a Bella saia assim senão ela pode se meter em um acidente.

- Você tem razão – Rose falou também preocupada.

Edward acertou um soco em Jacob que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair levando Bella com ele, a queda fez ela gemer de dor, o que mudou a cara do Edward de furiosa para muito preocupada.

- Bella você ta bem? – Ela falou já ajudando ela a se levantar.

- Não.

Jacob assim que se levantou partiu para cima do Edward para revidar o soco.

- Emmett Jasper façam alguma coisa – Alice falou quase gritando.

- Mas agora que tava ficando bom – Emmett falou não querendo acabar com a briga.

- Emmett agora – Rose falou autoritária – Vamos levar a Bella pra dentro antes que ela saia com o carro – Falou para Alice já rumando em direção a Bella.

- Tudo bem, vamos Jasper – Emmett foi a contra gosto separar a briga.

- Bella vamos entrar você precisa se acalmar – Alice falou pegando a amiga pelo braço.

- Não, eu quero sair daqui.

- Não nesse estado, vem – Rose falou pegando no outro braço.

Emmett e Jasper conseguiram separar a briga mas eles ainda tocavam ofensas.

- Desaparece, desiste ela não quer nada com você – Edward estava ainda mais furioso.

- Ela não te escolheu lembra, ela me escolheu.

- Já chega vocês dois – Emmett falou dando um basta, afinal eles estavam brigando do lado de fora da casa e logo os vizinhos iram chamar a policia – Jacob vai embora amanha você conversa com ela, e Edward se acalme e deixe ela escolher.

- Mas... – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo

- Sem mas, vai Jacob antes que a policia chegue aqui – Emmett estava se irritando com os dois.

- Se você tocar nela vai se ver comigo.

- Até parece que você tem alguma chance com ela, sai seu cão vira lata.

Emmett já estava arrastando Edward para dentro e Jasper cuidando de Jacob.

Assim que os dois entraram na casa viram Bella sentada no sofá com a Alice e Rose de cada lado. Rose levantou a cabeça brava.

- Vai colocar gelo nesse rosto, não sei se você se lembra mas ainda é um dos padrinhos desse casamento.

- Bella – Edward tentou falar com ela mas Rose o olhou feio o que fez Emmett o arrastar para a cozinha.

- Depois você fala com ela.

Mas Bella tinha se decidido e ficar naquela sala não estava ajudando em nada. Tinha que colocar um basta nessa situação toda. Ela se levantou decidida, mas Alice a segurou.

- Bella é melhor você não sair de carro assim.

- Alice tem razão Bella vai ser pior, fica e se acalma – Rose falou concordando com Alice.

- Eu não vou sair – Ela disse se soltando da Alice e indo para a cozinha.

- Coloca isso ai – Emmett falou para o Edward jogando uma bolsa de gelo pra ele – Se você ficar todo inchado amanha a Rose te mata e depois te enche de maquiagem pra ficar bonito no casamento.

- Emmett faz um favor, fica quieto – Edward ainda estava muito irritado com tudo isso.

- Eu só...

Mas nesse instante Bella entrou na cozinha.

- Emmett me deixa sozinha com o Edward – Fala falou olhando diretamente para Edward.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes – Emmett saiu com as mãos pra cima em sinal de rendição.

- Bella eu...

- Não Edward deixa eu falar – Bella falou decidida.

00:30

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Olá minhas queridas

Como será que fica essa história toda, alguém se arrisca com a decisão da Bella? No lugar dela quem não ficaria indecisa, Jacob x Edward não é justo. Mas vamos esperar pelo próximo.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Mari . b . Cullen**: Nossa se eu soubesse que você ficaria tão feliz tinha dedicado toda essa fic para você. Ta continuada. Bjos.

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Não consigo evitar a maldade ta no meu sangue...rsrsrsrs. Que bom que gostou fico feliz, espero que goste desse também. Bjos.

**Clara Cullen**: Que bom que você está gostando, eu também espero isso mas vamos precisar de um pouco de paciência e descobrir no próximo capitulo qual foi a decisão dela. Bjos.

**Nixx Blanchard**: Espero que goste do presente. Todo mundo nessa fic tem timing perfeito só chega na pior hora. Alice e o Jasper são demais. Bjos.

**Natthy**: Fico feliz que esteja agradando. Ta ai a continuação pra você. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	8. 00:30 as 1:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente para **p . menezes, **que acabou de chegar e leu tudo de uma vez. Espero que goste querida.

* * *

Capitulo 7 - 00:30 as 1:30

Edward se calou esperando Bella falar.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso – Ela começou mas logo foi interrompida.

- Bella você não tem pelo que se desculpar – Ele falou levantando e indo em direção a ela.

- Não Edward fica onde você está e me escuta – Ela fez um sinal com a mão para ele sentar novamente.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e resolveu escutar tudo que ela tinha a dizer, mesmo que ela fosse acabar com tudo que poderia existir entre os dois e ficar com o Jacob.

- Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, de repente eu estava apaixonada por você – ela olhava os pés enquanto falava – Depois eu percebi que não tinha chance alguma com você que estava sempre rodeado de mulheres, ficando com uma diferente a cada semana, e eu não sou nada como todos elas, vi que realmente não tinha chances com você.

O que Bella não sabia que foi justamente o fato dela ser diferente das outras mulheres que ele se relacionava que fez Edward ver o quanto ela é especial e se apaixonar por ela.

- Então apareceu Jacob – Ela continuou depois de fazer uma pausa – Um velho amigo com quem eu tenho tantas boas lembranças da minha infância. Ele me mostrou o quanto eu poderia ser especial para alguém, e diferente do que eu sentia com você, com ele eu senti ser possível.

Aquilo fez o coração do Edward doer, agora tinha certeza que ela escolheria Jacob e pedia para ele se afastar de vez da sua vida.

- A gente começou a namorar e tudo parecia perfeito ele era o tipo de namorado que qualquer mulher pode querer, mas daí veio a viajem, o que nos afastou e criou esse abismo entre nós.

Isso fez Edward ter alguma esperança que ele ainda estava em cena.

- Então eu venho para o casamento da Rose e do Emm e você muda completamente comigo passa a insinuar coisas que me fizeram perceber que ainda tenho todos aqueles sentimentos por você, que eu tinha no passado – Bella parou mais um vez e olhou para Edward tão intensamente que o fez ficar constrangido pelo que fez mais cedo – Então de repente eu estava nos seus braços e você me beijava como se tudo que mais importava no mundo fosse nos dois. Eu vi que o que tinha dito para você sobre só estar com Jacob porque você era impossível para mim era a mais pura verdade.

Edward ficou ainda mais esperançoso com o rumo do monólogo da Bella.

- Eu percebi que ficar com Jacob significa usá-lo ainda mais que já usei e também perdoá-lo pela traição com essa uma que eu não sei quem é. – Ela respirou fundo e terminou - Eu decidi que não quero ficar um Jacob.

Isso fez Edward quase dar um pulo de alegria, abraçá-la e a encher de beijos. Ele levantou dando vários passos em direção a ela.

Enquanto isso na sala os outros debatiam curiosos a teor da conversa.

- Aposto que teremos que mudar a mesa da sala – Emmett falou fazendo cara de preocupado.

- Porque? – Rose perguntou sem entender.

- Ele estão certeza fazendo sexo nela, eu não como mais naquela mesa – Assim que terminou da falar ele levou um tabefe na cabeça da Rose e outro da Alice – Ai.

- Poupe-nos Emmett de suas idiotices – Alice falou girando os olhos – Eu acho que essa conversa está demorando muito talvez seja bom a gente dar um olhada só pra garantir que ta tudo bem – Ela falou olhado para a porta da cozinha que estava fechada desde que Emmett os deixou sozinhos.

- Você só quer ir lá para bisbilhotar os dois e saber o que eles estão falando – Rose falou indo pro bar – Eu sugiro a começamos a beber de novo e deixamos eles se acertarem – Ela completou já enchendo um copo.

- Nada para a Alice – Jasper falou despreocupado do sofá.

- Mas... – Ela não pode terminar e ele a cortou.

- Você prometeu – Ele falou não desgrudando os olhos da tela da televisão.

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou pela cintura apoiando o queijo no seu braço.

- Mas eu prometo não exagerar – falou fazendo cara de inocente.

- Você prometeu – Ele repetiu novamente sem olhá-la.

- Eu não vou querer Rose – Alice se virou novamente para Jasper – O que eu não faço por você? – Falou tentando alcançar sua orelha, sem sucesso já que Jasper era uns bons trinta centímetros mais alto que Alice. Ele sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nela.

- Eu te amo – Ele falou e se virou para a televisão.

- Eu sei – Ela sorriu abertamente para ele e foi se juntar a Rose e Emmett no bar ainda sorrindo muito.

- O que foi? Viu passarinho verde? – Emmett falou olhando desconfiado para a irmã.

- Ele me ama – Ela falou com o olhar apaixonado.

- Quem?

- O Jasper oras.

- E você só descobriu agora, depois de dois anos? – Rose perguntou debochada.

- Vocês não me entendem – Ela falou fechado a cara e voltando para junto do namorado – Cuidado senão vai ficar toda inchada amanha, álcool faz essas coisas – Ela falou para a cunhada. _Se eu não vou beber ninguém mais vai_ .

Rose estava com o copo na boca parou e fez uma cara horrorizada, sem pensar duas vezes despejou todo o conteúdo na pia do bar e fez o mesmo com o copo de Emmett.

- Hei, eu tava bebendo isso – Ele falou choroso.

- Chega de bebidas por hoje – Ela falou saindo do bar e puxando o noivo com ela.

Na cozinha Edward estava pronto para tomar Bella nos seus braços e beijá-la, mas parou quando ela colocou uma mão no seu peito o impedindo de continuar.

- Mas isso não significa que eu vou ficar com você – Ela falou o olhando nos olhos.

Edward se cansou de só ouvir, não iria perder Bella dessa vez.

- Bella eu sei que você ta confusa com tudo que aconteceu essa noite, mas você me ama assim como eu te amo.

- Eu nunca disse que não te amava Edward, mas eu não quero mais nada disso tudo, eu aprendi que o amor é simples e também que se duas pessoas que se amam não estão juntas é porque não é pra ser.

- Não fala isso – Ele estava a ponto de desespero faria qualquer coisa para Bella ficar com ele – A gente não ta junto porque tudo se complicou mas agora vamos resolver isso e tudo vai ficar bem.

- Eu sinto muito Edward, mas essa é minha decisão e eu não vou voltar atrás – Ela falou dando um passo para trás de afastando dele – Nossa chance passou e eu cansei de sofrer.

Ela saiu da cozinha apressada e todos na sala olharam espantados. Esperavam que os dois voltassem juntos e anunciasse o namoro.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou confusa, mas logo Edward apareceu e segurou Bella pelo braço.

- Eu não desisti de você – Ele falou soltou seu braço e voltou para cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

Bella permaneceu no pé da escada sem reação, não esperava que ele fosse se esforçar tanto para ficar com ela. Afinal ela era apenas a sem graça Bella.

Não conseguindo evitar as lágrimas, que tinham ficado presas desde que entrou na cozinha, começaram a cair. Olhou a todos na sala e subiu sem mais palavras e se trancou no quarto precisava ficar sozinha.

- Isso foi estranho – Emmett falou sem saber o que fazer.

- Acho que vou falar com ela – Alice falou já saindo, mas Rose a segurou.

- É melhor deixar ela sozinha um pouco.

Alice olhou para o andar de cima sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu também acho – Jasper concordou com Rose.

- Tudo bem mas só um pouco acho que ela precisa conversar – Alice falou voltando para junto de Jasper.

- Eu vou falar com ele – Emmett falou entrando na cozinha.

- Me deixa Emmett – Edward falou mal humorado.

- Só queria saber se você ta bem, cara.

- Eu to ótimo não ta vendo – Ele falou ainda mais furioso – To com a cara toda estourada, o que provavelmente vai dor muito amanha e a mulher que eu amo e me ama não quer ficar comigo porque é tudo complicado demais. Eu tenho eu não motivos pra ficar bem, me diz? – Quando terminou ele estava até vermelho da raiva que sentia de si mesmo.

- Tudo bem, eu só perguntei – Emmett falou saindo da cozinha – É melhor ele ficar sozinho para pensar um pouco – Falou para todos.

1:30

* * *

N/A: Olá meus amores

Desculpa pela demora é que esse capitulo simplesmente não queria sair, acabei fazendo duas versões uma em que ela escolhia o Jacob e outra que ela escolhia o Edward mas não fiquei feliz com nenhuma então escrevi essa que ela não fica com nenhum.

Me digam o que acham e amanha eu tento colocar capitulo novo, mas não vou prometer nada.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Mari . b . Cullen**: Eu peguei mania da acabar os capítulos na melhor hora. Emmett é demais adoro ele sempre. Então ela não escolheu ele mas pelo menos não ficou com o Jacob então acho que você vai sobreviver...rsrsrsrs. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Ela também não se arriscou, eu diferente dela ficava com os dois...rsrsrsrs. Mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Clara Cullen**: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Esse não é exatamente o que você queira mas pelo menos ela não ficou com o Jacob. Ta continuada. Bjos

**SakaguchiMaya**: Que bom que você está gostando, fico feliz. Mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Lady Paloma Mary Von Black**: Fico super feliz em saber que você ama minha fic. Então ela ainda não ficou com ele mas como diria o ditado ainda muita água vai passar debaixo dessa ponte, então o melhor é esperar pra ver. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

**MyshaPepper**: Eles são sem duvida meu casal preferido. Eu não sou má só um pouquinho perversa...rsrsrsrs. Continuação pra você. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Que bom que você gostou do presente. Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Bjos

**p . menezes**: Seja bem vinda querida. Espero que esse mate um pouco a sua curiosidade. Coitadinha da Bella mas acho que logo logo tudo se resolve pra ela, afinal de contas Jack Bauer salva os EUA várias vezes em 24 horas imagina o que o Edward não vai ser capaz de fazer...rsrsrsrs. Espero que fique feliz com o presente. Ta continuada. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	9. 1:30 as 2:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente para **MahRathbone**, que fica me elogiando e faz meu dia com suas reviews. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 9 - 1:30 as 2:30

- Ele te falou alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Só disse que a Bella não quer ficar com ele – Emmett falou dando de ombros.

- Ela é burra ou o que? – Rose falou ligeiramente irritada – Ela sempre quis ficar com ele e quando ele quer ela fica fazendo doce, será que dá pra alguém colocar algum juízo na cabeça oca dela – Quando terminou de falar já estava vermelha.

- Eu vou lá em cima ver se ela fala comigo – Alice falou já subindo.

- Eu não entendi nada se eles se gostam porque não ficam juntos de vez – Jasper falou olhando para Rose e Emmett.

- Ele disse que ela disse que é muito complicado.

- Eu acho que ela enlouqueceu de vez, onde já se viu gostar de alguém e não ficar com a pessoa que também gosta de você porque é complicado – Rose estava muito irritada com tudo isso.

- Ta parecendo novela mexicana, só falta alguém cair da escada – Emmett estava rindo da própria piada e voltando para o bar.

- Você vai beber Sr. Emmett – Rose falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Claro que não amor só ia sei lá ficar parado admirando – Ele tentou disfarçar mas Rose o conhecia muito bem.

- Sei.

- Porque eu não posso beber afinal de contas? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Porque vai ficar todo inchado amanha – Ela falou repetindo a teoria da Alice.

- Mas amor olha pra mim você acha mesmo que alguém vai notar se eu to inchado ou não.

- Emmett Cullen, eu disse não – Ela falou e resolveu ver como estava a cara do padrinho do seu casamento. _Será que eu sou a única que se importa com esse casamento?_

Na andar de cima Alice tentava convencer Bella a abrir a porta do quarto.

- Bella vamos conversar – Ela choramingava da porta.

- Alice me deixa dormir ta tarde e amanha vai ser um dia longo – Bella respondeu sem abrir a porta, mas Alice pode perceber que ela estava chorando.

- Abre a gente conversa um pouco e depois você dorme, ok?

Mas Bella não respondeu nem abriu a porta isso deixou Alice extremamente irritada.

- Eu vou chamar o Emmett aqui e colocar essa porta a baixo se você não abrir nos próximos 30 segundos.

Bella sabia que era inútil discutir com a Alice, ela sempre tinha o que quer custe o que custar, então abriu a porta e a ficou olhando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Alice estendeu os braços e Bella a abraçou.

- Se você ta sofrendo tanto porque disse não pra ele?

- Ia ser muito pior – Bella falou chorando ainda mais.

- O que pode ser pior que ficar sem a pessoa que se ama? – Alice perguntou confusa, pra ela nada daquilo fazia sentido algum.

- Ele não me ama de verdade.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Ele só tem olhos pra você e faz de tudo pra ta sempre perto, mesmo quando você estava namorando o Jacob ele não desistiu e ficou ao seu lado sempre.

A discurso da Alice fez Bella chorar ainda mais.

- Eu sou uma burra, não sou?

- Desculpa concordar mas é sim, ele quer ficar com você e você com ele, então não complique o que é simples vá lá embaixo e fique com o amor de sua vida – Alice falou tentando passar confiança para Bella.

- Amanha.

- Amanha o que? – Alice perguntou olhando a amiga nos olhos.

- Amanha eu falo com ele, eu preciso pensar um pouco antes.

- Pensar no que, meu santo. Bella pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado não adie mais do que já foi adiado. Faça isso agora.

- Eu não posso – Bella estava pronta pra fechar a porta quando Alice a impediu.

- Bella.

- Me deixa dormir Alice e amanha eu falo com ele quando estiver mais calma – Ela falou e fechou a porta rapidamente para evitar que Alice a segurasse novamente.

- Você é uma burra – Alice falou para a porta antes de descer as escadas.

Assim que chegou na cozinha Rose encontrou Edward com a cara pior que tinha imaginado e tinha a impressão que era mais culpa da surra que levou da Bella que da que levou do Jacob.

- Coloca gelo nisso agora – Ela falou irritada.

- Rose, vai amolar o Emmett e me deixa em paz.

Ela o olhou incrédula.

- Não fale comigo assim. Quem você pensa que eu sou? Eu deixo sua cara pior que ta que nem o melhor cirurgião plástico do país vai resolver – Ela passou por ele e foi até o congelado pegar mais gelo.

- Obrigado por simpatizar por minha dor.

- Por favor não seja dramático. Só porque uma mulher te chutou não significa que é o fim do mundo.

- Minha mãe me ensinou que não se bate em mulher mas eu juro que se você falar mais alguma coisa eu vou esquecer isso.

- Há, até parece que eu tenho medo de você – Rose falou rindo – Olha Edward deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, ficar na fossa é muito gay então supera isso e coloca gelo nisso que você chama de cara e um favorzinho tenta parecer feliz amanha.

Ela saiu da cozinha muito irritada. _Nada vai estragar meu casamento_.

Rose chegou na sala junto com Alice.

- E então como ela ta? – Perguntou sentando ao lado de Emmett.

- Ela é uma burra, mas concordou em falar com ele amanha e, eu espero, acertar tudo de vez.

- Acho bom que tudo se resolva, eu não quero caras fechadas amanha – Rose falou se levantando – Será que tudo vai acontecer nesse casamento?

- Onde você vai amor? – Emmett perguntou quando viu ela pegar a bolsa para sair.

- Nós, vamos no bufe ver se tudo está em ordem. E é bom que esteja.

- E porque eu tenho que ir?

- Nossa não sei Emmett, talvez porque isso é seu casamento também – Ela falou sarcástica.

- Eu vou com você – Alice falou se levantando – Assim os rapazes podem ficar e conversar.

Rose não gostou mas concordou.

- Ou a gente volta logo ou vocês vão nos buscar na delegacia, porque eu mato aquelazinha se tudo não tiver sido resolvido

- Eu tenho pena de você – Jasper falou depois que as duas saíram.

- Eu também, mas o que posso fazer se eu amo um pit bull. Agora que elas saíram você quer uma bebida? – Emmett falou já indo por bar.

- Claro mas você não foi proibido de beber por hoje? – Jasper falou tirando sarro do cunhado.

- Ela não ta aqui ta – Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça rindo.

Edward passou por eles indo para o quarto.

- Não vai pular, uma morte sempre deixa um casamento triste – Emmett falou rindo para o irmão, que apenas mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele sem se virar e subiu as escadas – Ele ta na fossa.

- Você poderia simpatizar mais por ele.

- Isso é que irmãos fazem, tiram sarro até quando tudo ta indo pro ralo.

2:30

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas flores

Desculpa pela demora mas acho que esse capitulo não me redime. Ficou bem curto, na verdade foi só pra vocês não terem que esperar até depois do feriado.

Bom feriado a todas e feliz dia dos namorados.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Kah Reche**: Bem vinda linda, e muito obrigada pelos elogios você é um amor. Acho que eles vão ficar juntos sim vamos torcer. Alice e Jasper são demais adoro eles também. Eles se entendem nas suas brigas, é tudo por amor. Capitulo novo pra você. Bjos

**Paah Mary Von Black**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando, então no fim tudo se acerta vamos ficar de dedos cruzados. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Ela é mesmo e a cada capitulo me convenço mais disso. Alice ta mais que certa se ela não bebe ninguém mais bebe...rsrsrsrs. Ta continuada. Bjos

**SakaguchiMaya**: Vamos nos juntar eu, você e a Rose e a gente dá um jeito nela pode ser?...rsrsrsrs. Obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**p . menezes** (Mary): Que bom que você ficou feliz com o presente. Edward é tudo e ele consegue tudo...rsrsrsrs. Obrigada pelos elogios fico muito feliz. Ta continuada espero que goste. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Eu também não sei, eu não teria resistido quando ele deu o primeiro passo mas essa Bella tem sérios problemas...rsrsrsrs. Mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Mari . b . Cullen**: Concordamos nisso e temos a Rose com a gente...rsrsrsrs. Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Espero que esse também agrade. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Não fica me elogiando assim que eu vou ter que dizer pra tudo mundo que eu te amo e isso vai pegar mal, obrigada mesmo assim. Mas acho que tudo mundo já sabe com a dedicatória desse capitulo...rsrsrsrs. Espero que goste do curto presente. P S: também adoro a Alice e o Jasper. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Porque malvado? ele era só um pouco galinha e se acha mas ele pode...rsrsrsrs. Alice e Jasper são o melhor. Bjos

**Maluh Potter Cullen**: Quem não quer? Pena que só existam um de cada e eles já tem donas, então só nos resta sonhar. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Garota, assim você me deixa muito feliz em saber que te prendo tanto com minhas histórias. Obrigada você é muito fofa. Eles se merecem, quanta enrolação. Alice é demais sem duvida a melhor. Eu fico te esperando sempre então. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	10. 2:30 as 3:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente para **Milena Fernandes**, que se declarou minha fã e me deixou muito feliz. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 10 - 2:30 as 3:30

Alice e Rose estava paradas em frente ao bufe onde seria o casamento.

- Porque a gente não entra? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Ainda não está na hora – Rose falou séria

- Hora? Que hora?

- Eu disse que voltava as 2:35 e ainda não são 2:35, então vamos esperar até ser 2:35.

- Entendi – Alice não discutiu com Rose, mesmo achando aquilo maluquice.

Elas ficaram mais 5 minutos no carro.

- Vamos está na hora – Rose estava em missão e Alice apenas a seguia.

_Eu devia ter deixado Emmett vir o que eu vou fazer se ela resolver matar alguém?_ Alice estava preocupada e um pouco apreensiva. Resolveu ficar a um certa distância da cunhada.

A organizadora do casamento assim que viu Rose ficou branca como um vela, não esperava que ela fosse realmente voltar.

- B-boa n-n-noite – Ela gaguejou com medo do que estava por vir.

- E então como estão as coisas aqui? – Rose perguntou analisando o salão, sem olhar a mulher.

- Nos já terminamos a limpeza do salão, o encanador já verificou os canos e assegurou que nada vai acontecer durante o casamento – Ela respondia falando rápido e Alice tinha certeza que ela sequer respirava – Mas...

Quando ela falou 'mas' Rose a olhou furiosa.

- Mas, o que ? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos, o que fez a mulher se arrepender que ter falado.

- Não é algo que está em nosso poder – A mulher falou olhando para baixo mexendo nas mãos visivelmente nervosa. Rose não falou nada e ficou esperando ela terminar – Os enfeites...

Rose se aproximou da mulher que se encolheu.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eles não puderam ser reparados – Ela falou tão baixo que Alice mal ouviu, ela já estava pronta para segurar Rose se fosse preciso.

- Quantos foram estragados?

- Cin-cin-cinco – Ela falou tão apavorada que tremia dos pés a cabeça.

- O que mais aconteceu?

- Nós vamos ter que substituir o prato principal do jantar – Ela falou quase chorando. Quando Rose ouviu que o jantar que tinha planejado tão cuidadosamente tinha sido arruinado ela não agüentou e estourou.

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM O MEU PRATO PRINCIPAL? – ela gritava tão alto que Alice teve medo que ela matasse a mulher só com os gritos – E OS MEUS ENFEITES? AQUEELS ENFEITES CUSTARAM UM FURTUNA E SÓ TEM 3 RESERVAS ENTÃO O QUE VAMOS FAZER COM AS OUTRAS DUAS MESAS? – Rose balançava as mãos na cara da mulher, pronta para esbofeteá-la.

- A companhia que entrega nosso peixe teve um problema e não poderão entregar amanha, procuramos outra mas nenhuma tinha disponível então achamos uma que pode entregar salmão não lugar do peixe namorado que a você tinha escolhido – Ela falou tão rápido que Alice não tinha certeza se Rose entenderia e isso a deixaria ainda mais brava – Claro que isso não terá custo algum para você.

- QUE MARAVILHA COMO VOCÊS SÃO LEGAIS, ESTRAGAM MEU CASAMENTO, MAS TUDO BEM EU NÃO VOU GASTAR NADA MAIS, ALEM DA FORTUNA QUE JÁ ESTOU GASTANDO – Rose ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Rose – Alice tentou interceder e evitar que a cunhada pegasse a mulher pelos cabelos. Rose a olhou brevemente mas muito furiosa e logo voltou sua atenção para a mulher em sua frente.

- Olhe aqui – Rose falou muito baixo e apontando o dedo para a cara da mulher – Resolva, eu não sei como você vai fazer mas eu não quero salmão no meu casamento pelo simples fato que meu noivo é alérgico e eu quero que ele possa comer a comida do próprio casamento.

A mulher termia dos pés a cabeça, Rose era muito mais assustadora quando aparentava estar calma.

- E quanto aos enfeites eu só te digo uma coisa. Se. Vira. Senão eu vou colocar a sua cabeça em uma das mesas que ficar sem enfeite – Rose parou de falar e ficou olhando a mulher esperando uma resposta, mas ela tinha medo de falar de deixar as coisas ainda piores.

- Eu vou fazer o possível, vou agora mesmo procurar um lugar que nos possa fornecer o peixe e se necessário vou buscar pessoalmente – Ela tentava convencer Rose que tudo ficaria bem – E quanto aos enfeites ligarei para a moça que os fez e providenciarei que ela faça mais dois, custe quanto custar. E tudo está bem.

Rose se aproximou mais dela e colocou o dedo na sua cara novamente.

- Acho bom, meu noivo volta aqui amanha de manha e tudo já vai estar no lugar, caso contrário você já sabe o que vai te acontecer – Rose falou dando um sorriso que assustaria o diabo em pessoa e mulher voltou a tremer, torcendo para que ela fosse embora logo.

- Sim, tudo está resolvido.

Rose apenas a olhou e deu as costas pronta para sair.

Alice sorriu levemente para a mulher tentando tranqüilizá-la e foi atrás da cunhada.

Rose entrou no carro e ficou em silencio o que estava assustando muito Alice.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – Ela tentou garantir para a cunhada.

Rose a olhou e estreitou os olhos.

- Me diz uma coisa. Como você sabe que tudo vai ficar bem? – Rose perguntou parando o carro no acostamento.

- Bem você a deixou bem assustada e tenho certeza que ela vai fazer tudo que está em seu alcance para deixar tudo resolvido – Alice estava nervosa com Rose a encarando em um espaço tão pequeno.

- Isso é uma assalto – Um homem falou colocando uma arma na cabeça da Alice – Desçam do carro.

Rose e Alice se olharam muito assustadas.

- Elas estão demorando será que a Rose matou mesmo a mulher do bufe? – Emmett perguntou enchendo mais uma vez os copos.

- Talvez, mas acho que a Alice a segura se ela tentar alguma coisa.

- Eu não me atreveria a entrar na frente da Rose quando ela está prestes a atacar alguém – Emmett falou se encolhendo de um calafrio.

Jasper riu da reação do cunhado, mas concordava totalmente, a infância com Rose não tinha sido nada fácil.

- Ela pode ser bem difícil as vezes – Jasper falou se lembrando de todas as vezes que apanhou da irmã ou levou a culpa por alguma coisa que ela tinha feito.

Emmett suspirou profundamente.

- Eu acho que não posso fazer isso.

Jasper o olhou assustado.

- Do que você ta falando?

- Do casamento. Acho que não posso me casar.

- Mas eu pensei que você gostasse da Rose – Jasper falou sem entender.

- Eu gosto e muito, mas talvez tenha uma razão pra eu não ter pedido ela em casamento. Isso significa que vamos ficar juntos pra sempre e se um dia ela se cansar de mim como eu fico?

- Você ta com medo de ser chutado pela minha irmã? – Jasper perguntou sabendo muito bem o quanto Rose gostava de Emmett.

- Claro que eu to, sempre tive. Olha pra ela e olha pra mim. Ela é uma deusa e os caras vivem atrás dela. E se aparecer um cara que ela se interesse mais que por mim e decida ficar um ele, como que eu fico? – Perguntou novamente.

- Cara, fica tranquilo ela gosta de você.

- Ela gosta mas e se gostar mais dele?

- Ela não vai.

- Ela vive dizendo que eu sou um bobo e se ele for mais sério que eu e ela gostar disso?

- Ela não vai – Jasper repetiu.

- Ele também deve ser mais bonito que eu e mais rico também.

Jasper agora o olhava sem saber o que dizer Emmett estava só tendo umas duvidas de ultima hora e logo passaria.

- Ele com certeza é melhor pra ela que eu.

- Você sabe que esse cara não existe certo? Que você acabou de criá-lo e tirou todas as coisas que provavelmente fazem minha irmã querer ficar com você.

- Até parece.

Jasper percebeu na hora que aquilo era realmente passageiro e ele logo estaria falando bobagens e tentando tirar a noiva do sério.

O telefone tocou e os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela matou alguém – Emmett falou antes de ir atender - Alô – Mas a ligação era a cobrar então ele teve que esperar.

- Emmett? Sou eu a Alice – Ela parecia muito nervosa o que assustou Emmett.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem? – A pergunta e a cara de Emmett fez Jasper levantar na hora e ficar ao lado dele.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou aflito.

- Shiuu, deixa eu ouvir. Fica calma Alice e me fala o que aconteceu.

- Nós fomos assaltadas.

- Vocês estão bem? Onde vocês estão? – Emmett perguntou ponto para largar o telefone e ir buscar a irmã e a noiva.

- A gente ta bem sim a Rose só bateu a cabeça quando foi descer do carro – Isso deixou Emmett ainda mais assustado – Mas ela ta bem só com um galo.

- Alice para de enrolar e me fala onde vocês estão – Emmett estava a ponto de um colapso.

- Estamos em um posto de gasolina na rua Faria.

- Fiquem onde estão a gente já chega ai – Emmett falou já desligando o telefone.

- O que aconteceu? Onde elas estão? – Jasper perguntou seguindo Emmett para a garagem.

- Foram assaltadas estão em um posto de gasolina.

Bella desistiu de dormir e resolveu tentar ler um livro para ver se o sono vinha.

_Droga porque eu tinha que ser tão idiota? Ele quer ficar comigo e eu aqui tentando dormir_. Ela logo foi afastada dos seus devaneios quando ouviu um barulho no quarto ao lado que era onde Edward estava dormindo.

_O que será que ele está fazendo?_ Ela pensou colocando o livro de lado e se aproximando da parede para ouvir melhor. _Ele parece irritado._

_Alice tem razão isso já foi adiado demais_. Ela pensou descendo da cama e saindo do quarto. Andou até a porta ao lado e estava pronta para bater quando ouviu um barulho ainda mais alto. _Talvez seja melhor deixá-lo se acalmar e a manha eu converso com ele_. Ela voltou para o seu quarto e ia fechar a porta. _Sua burra vai lá agora e resolve isso de uma vez_.

Sem pensar mais Bella saiu do quarto e marchou decidida para o quarto de Edward e bateu antes que pudesse desistir. O quarto ficou silencioso mas ele não atendeu a porta.

_É agora ou nunca_.

- Edward sou eu. A gente pode conversar?

3:30

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas flores

Como será que vai ser essa conversa? Eu sinceramente já cansei de tanta conversa então vamos torcer para que não haja conversa nenhuma *risada safadinha*.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Que bom que gostou linda fico feliz. Muito obrigada pelos elogios você é demais. Mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Rose é muito demais adoro ela e o Emmett é o tipo que a gente adora. Brigadinha por ler. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Paah Mary Von Black**: Ta atualizada, espero que goste. Bjos

**Maluh Potter Cullen**: Eu não pareço com nenhuma delas mas tenho uma amiga que, se estivesse em meu poder, teria sido a Alice no filme. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Obrigada você é demais me elogiando assim. Quem sabe Edward dá um jeito nela logo. Espero que goste do presente. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Ela é uma tonta isso sim... Rose é do tipo de mulher que dá inveja e medo ao mesmo tempo rsrsrsrs. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Clara Cullen**: Obrigada pelos elogios. Quem sabe eu não faço um epílogo da festa do casamento, quem sabe... Mais um pra você espero que goste. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Fico feliz em saber que você se diverte com as bobagens que eu escrevo. Então eu também espero que eles fiquem juntos de vez isso já encheu...rsrsrsrs. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Eles são demais juntos, adoro. Vamos torcer para que essa conversa dos dois resolva logo essa situação. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Você me deixa muito feliz em dizer que ama essas bobagens que eu escrevo. A Bella já me cansou vamos torcer para isso tudo se resolver no próximo capitulo. Bjos

**SakaguchiMaya**: Que bom que você gostou da idéia, mas acho que não vai precisar mais, ela finalmente resolveu parar de enrolar. A Rose não é tão má assim, ela simplesmente tem o que quer quando quer rsrsrsrs. Mais um pra você. Bjos

**Victória Sheba**: Muito safadinha você, quem sabe, vamos ter que esperar para saber se vai rolar alguma coisa mesmo. Que bom que está gostando. Bjos

**diih**: Ta continuada. Bjos

**beward cullen**: Tonta de mais, eu é que não ia ficar fazendo doce com um Edward Cullen se declarando pra mim. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	11. 3:30 as 4:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente para a **Kah Reche**, que fica colocando suas notas em perigo por causa dessa fic. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 11 - 3:30 as 4:30

- Edward sou eu. A gente pode conversar? – Bella ficou esperando mas ele parecia não querer abrir a porta, mas ela não iria desistir então tentou mais um vez – Edward abre a porta.

- Eu já abro, espera um pouco – Ele respondeu de dentro do quarto.

Bella respirou fundo e esperou que ele abrisse a porta.

- Oi – Ele falou colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto, mas Bella não pode deixar de notar que ele estava ligeiramente cansado.

- Ta tudo bem ai dentro? – Ela perguntou tentando olhar por cima do seu ombro, mas assim que ele viu o que ela tentava fazer saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

- Ta sim. Você queria conversar? – Ele perguntou a olhando nos olhos.

- Talvez seja melhor deixar essa conversa pra amanha – Agora que ele estava ali em sua frente ela sentiu que não deveria ter batido na porta.

- Pode falar agora – Ele falou quase exigente.

- Eu...me desculpa – Ela falou olhando o chão.

- Bella? – Edward segurou o seu queixo, forçando que ela o encarasse – Eu te amo será que dá pra você entender isso?

- Eu também te amo, mas eu tenho medo – Ela falou quase chorando.

- Medo do que?

Mas os dois foram cortados pelo celular do Edward que começou a tocar dentro do quarto.

- Quem será? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Não liga pra isso, depois eu vejo quem ligou e retorno – Edward estava ansioso e não queria que Bella adiasse mas a conversa.

- Mas é tarde pode ser importante – Ela falou ainda mais preocupada.

Mas quando Edward estava quase desistindo e indo atender ele parou de tocar.

- Viu já parou – Ele falou olhando para ela tentado retomar a conversa.

- OK

- Então você estava em dizendo que tem medo.

Mas antes que Bella pudesse responder o seu celular começou a tocar.

- Eu vou atender deve ser importante – Ela falou já indo em direção ao quarto.

Edward ficou no corredor e olhou para cima. _Me fala meu deus eu fiz alguma coisa muito séria, pra te ter contra mim dessa forma, não fiz_?

Bella voltou para o corredor muito aflita.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward ficou preocupado olhando a cara dela.

- As meninas foram assaltadas, o Jasper e a Alice estão na delegacia e o Emmett e a Rose foram para o hospital – Ela falou tudo de uma vez só

- Assaltadas? Mas elas estão bem? E porque o Emmett e a Rose foram para o Hospital? – Edward já estava mais preocupado.

- Eu não sei muito bem, mas parece que a Rose bateu com a cabeça. Acho melhor a gente ir ta lá.

- Claro vamos, deixa só eu trocar de roupa.

- Eu também vou me trocar – Bella falou já entrando no quarto novamente.

Em cinco minutos eles já estavam no carro. Edward estava dirigindo e Bella tentando falar com Emmett para ter notícias da Rose.

- Ele não atende? – Edward perguntou fazendo um curva em alta velocidade.

- Edward vai mais devagar, a pior já passou. Acho que ele desligou o celular, vou ligar para Jasper e ver se consigo os detalhes – Ela falou já discando o numero – Jasper?

- Oi Bella

- Nós estamos indo para a delegacia.

- Não Bella vai para o hospital ver como minha irmã ta, eu não consigo falar com o Emmett.

- Ele falou para gente ir para o hospital, ele também não consegue falar com o Emmett – Bella falou para Edward tampando o telefone – Tudo bem assim que tiver notícias eu te ligo – Ela falou para Jasper, ele agradeceu e desligou.

- Será que ela ta bem? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Acho que sim talvez só foram para o hospital para ter certeza que a Rose está realmente bem – Bella falou tentando tranqüilizar a si mesma.

Eles chegaram no hospital e correram para a emergência.

- Boa noite, eu estou procurando minha cunhada, Rosalie Hale – Edward informou a recepcionista.

- Ela está na sala de exames, pode seguir a corredor e no final dele virar a esquerda é a ultima sala – Ela falou depois de olhar no computador.

Os dois seguiram as instruções da mulher e logo viram Emmett sentado no corredor.

- Emmett – Bella chamou sua atenção enquanto se aproximavam.

- Bella Edward – Ele falou levantando.

- A Rose ta bem? – Edward perguntou.

- Acho que sim a gente só veio aqui mesmo pra ter certeza que ela não teve uma concussão

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou um pouco mais aliviada.

- Elas foram surpreendidas por um assaltante e quando ela foi descer do carro, acho que estava nervosa e acabou tropeçando, caindo e batendo a cabeça – Emmett contou.

- Onde ela ta agora? – Edward perguntou para o irmão.

- Eles levaram ela para tirar uma radiografia, me pediram para esperar aqui.

- Eu vou ligar para o Jasper e tranqüilizá-lo. Ele não conseguiu falar com você – Bella falou para Emmett.

- Eu desliguei meu celular quando o médico estava examinado a Rose e esqueci de ligar de novo – Ele falou tirando o celular do bolso e religando.

Bella se afastou dos dois para poder falar com Jasper.

- Bella como ela ta? – Jasper perguntou assim que atendeu o telefone.

- Emmett disse que acha que ta tudo bem mas eles levaram ela para tirar uma radiografia para ter certeza que ela não sofreu um concussão – Bella falou tentando tranqüilizar Jasper.

- Que bom, a gente vai ter que ficar mais um tempo aqui na delegacia, essas coisas demoram um eternidade.

- Ok, assim que tiver tudo bem aqui a gente vai pra ai.

- Não acho melhor vocês voltaram pra casa e ficaram com a Rose, aposto que ela vai pirar quando olhar no espelho e ver o tamanho do galo que ela ta na cabeça – Jasper falou tentando deixar o clima menos tenso.

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro que sim não tem nada que vocês podem fazer aqui e assim que a gente conseguir desenrolar a gente vai pra casa também.

- Tudo bem então, assim que tiver mais notícias da Rose eu te ligo.

- Valeu, tchau.

- Tchau Jasper – Bella esperou ele desligar para fechar o celular.

- Ela vai surtar quando ver o galo na cabeça – Emmett falou com o irmão.

- Ta tão feio assim? – Ele perguntou já imaginado os chiliques.

- Já falei com ele – Bella falou se juntando a eles novamente.

- E como estão as coisas na delegacia? – Emmett perguntou.

- Ele acha que ainda vai demorar por lá – Ela falou pra ele – E ele falou pra gente ir direto pra casa com a Rose – Ela terminou olhando para o Edward.

Rose logo estava de volta da sala de radiografia.

- Parece que não foi nada – O médico falou olhando para a radiografia na mesa de luz – Só o galo mesmo.

Mas assim que ele falou do galo, Rose olhou para Emmett apavorada.

- Eu to com um galo?

- Não é nada meu amor fica tranqüila amanha já vai ter sumido – Ele falou tentando tranqüilizá-la, tinha tentado a todo custo evitar que ela ficasse sabendo do galo ta eles chegaram em casa.

Ela começou a chorar na hora.

- Ta dando tudo errado, meu deus. Eu acho que esse casamento não é pra acontecer – Ela falava em prantos.

O médico deu algumas instruções para Emmett e liberou a Rose para ir pra casa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Bella tentava consolá-la, mas sem sucesso.

- Como eu vou me casar parecendo um monstro? – Ela estava desesperada.

- Vaificar tudo bem meu amor, sério. Não é nada que maquiagem não esconda – Emmett falou colocando o braço na cintura da Rose.

Eles entraram no carro do Edward e voltaram para casa.

Emmett evitou que Rose visse o hematoma do rosto, pois sabia que ela ficaria ainda pior que já estava. Mas quando chegaram em casa ele não pode evitar mais e Rose foi direto olhar no espelho da sala.

- Eu não vou me casar – Ela falou olhando seu reflexo.

4:30

* * *

N/A: Olá queridas

Essa hora passa muito rápido nem deu tempo de fazer uma capitulo tão grande.

É oficial acho que Bella e Edward não vão conseguir ficar juntos sempre acontece alguma coisa, que saco. Mas vamos torcer afinal ainda faltam 13 horas pro dia acabar.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Kah Reche**: Coitada mesmo, mas vamos torcer pra tudo acabar bem. Agora você tem que concordar comigo que ela tentou mas o destino não ajudou em nada. O que será que ele tava fazendo? Também não sei, vamos esperar que ele nos conte mais pra frente. Como torcida que você tenha ido bem na prova estou te dando esse capitulo de presente, espero que goste. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Tadinhas, eu também espero vamos torcer. Espero que goste do capitulo. Bjos.

**Clara Cullen**: Não morra querida ta ai a continuação pra você espero que goste. Quanto ao epílogo vou pensar no seu caso...rsrsrsrs. Bjos.

**Paah Mary Von Black**: Ela dá medo em qualquer um, Emmett é o que faz nossos dias mais felizes... Ela bem que tentou dizer alguma coisa mas o telefone insuportável. Ta atualizada. Bjos.

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Eu sou muito má, mesmo. Espero que esse responda algumas das suas perguntas. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Essa hora passa muito rápido mesmo, eu também to achando, mas fazer o que...Espero que goste. Bjos

**Victória Sheba**: Então pra ódio geral não houve conversa nenhuma mas também não aconteceu nada entre eles...Espero que esse mate um pouco sua ansiedade. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Emmett só ta com medo de perder seu amor, que fofo. Então bem que ela tentou mas esse destino não ajuda nunca, como diria você esse timing sempre impecável. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Ela é do mal sem duvidas, eles foram feitos um pro outro mesmo. Um pouquinho de curiosidade faz bem rsrsrsrs. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Que bom que você gostou fico muito feliz. Obrigada pelos elogios você é demais. Ta continuada, espero que goste. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	12. 4:30 as 5:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente para a **Victória Sheba, **que foi a única das que deixou review e ainda não ganhou um capitulo. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 12 - 4:30 as 5:30

- Eu não vou me casar – Ela falou olhando seu reflexo.

- Calma meu amor vai ficar tudo bem de manhã nem vai dar pra notar mais – Emmett falou tentando tranqüilizar a noiva.

- Eu não vou me casar – Ela repetiu ainda olhando o reflexo.

- Rose não precisa ficar preocupada tenho certeza que nem vai dá pra notar quando você estiver de maquiagem – Bella também tentou mas Rose parecia ter entrado em transe.

- Eu não vou me casar – Ela não falava mais nada alem disso.

- Olha ta tarde, quer dizer quase cedo, então vamos dormir um pouco e quando você acordar a gente vê isso direito – Emmett falou para Rose segurando seu braço e conduzindo para a escada – Se um de vocês puder ficar esperando a Alice e o Jasper, eu agradeço – Ele falou olhando para Bella e Edward.

- Claro eu fico, pode dormir tranquilo Emmett – Edward se ofereceu pois sabia que não conseguiria dormir enquanto não tivesse certeza que a irmã estava bem.

- Vamos ficar os dois – Bella falou olhando para Emmett.

- Valeu – Ele falou antes de subir as escadas com a Rose.

Bella foi para a cozinha. Queira evitar que Edward tentasse continuar a conversa. _Eu não posso fazer isso agora_.

Edward a seguiu não a deixaria fugir mais um vez ele. _Você já deu as costas pra mim o suficiente Isabella, ou a gente resolve tudo agora ou eu desisto de vez_.

- Bella – Ele chamou assim que entrou na cozinha, ela estava sentada no degrau da porta que saia para o quintal. Ele se sentou ao lado dela – Vamos resolver isso logo de uma vez? – Ele perguntou ligeiramente triste.

Ela suspirou profundamente e olhou para ele.

- Porque você quer ficar comigo? – Ela perguntou o olhando nos olhos.

Essa resposta ele sabia de cor e não precisou nem pensar a respeito.

- Porque eu te amo – Ele falou pegando a sua mão – Eu tenho milhões de outros motivos, mas acho que esse seja o mais importante – Falou depois depositou um beijo suave nos nós de seus dedos.

Ela sorriu e suspirou mais um vez.

- Mas e se isso não for o suficiente? – Ela perguntou insegura.

- É, o amor é sempre suficiente – Ele falou se aproximando dela.

- Edward? – Ela chamou quando eles estavam tão próximos que os narizes se tocavam.

- Hum? – Ele falou parando e permanecendo naquela distância dela.

- Eu também te amo – Ela falou e fechou a distância entre eles e colou seus lábios.

Eles permaneceram parados somente sentindo e aproveitando o contado das bocas. Até que Edward não resistiu mais e puxou Bella para o seu colo e aprofundou o beijo. Mas logo os dois precisaram de oxigênio e pararam o beijo mantendo as testas coladas.

- Isso significa que a gente, finalmente, ta junto? – Edward perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

Bella ergueu a mão e o tocou no rosto gesto que o fez abrir os olhos para olhar dentro dos dela. Quando seus olhares se encontraram ela apenas sorriu e ele não conseguindo evitar sorriu junto.

- Eu te amo – Ela falou, deixando de lutar contra um sentimento tão forte.

Edward sorriu ainda mais.

- Eu também te amo – Ele falou depois de dar um selinho nela.

- Awnnnn – Alice falou atrás deles – Que cena mais linda.

Edward a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Você estava espiando?

- Claro que não – Ela falou ofendida – Eu entrei na cozinha para ver se tinha alguém acordado e dei de cara com esse lindo momento.

- Pena que você estragou – Edward resmungou levantando do chão depois da Bella.

- Jazz, o Ed e a Bella estão aqui – Ela gritou por cima do ombro para o namorado.

- Onde está minha irmã? – Ele perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- O Emmett levou ela para dormir. Coitadinha entrou em estado de choque quando viu o tamanho do galo que está na cabeça – Bella respondeu.

- Ta tão feio assim? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Não muito, mas você sabe como a Rose é vaidosa e está se recusando a casar com um galo.

- Aposto que uma boa maquiagem vai esconder tudo – Alice falou pegando água na geladeira.

- Eu estou morta, acho que vou tentar dormir um pouco – Bella falou se esticando.

- Acho melhor não, a gente já ficou até agora acordado não adianta dormir mais – Jasper falou pegando o copo que a Alice tinha bebido e enchendo de água.

- Mas vamos ficar imprestáveis no casamento – Bella falou olhando para Edward.

- Eu concordo com o Jasper, se eu dormir agora dai que vou ficar imprestável – Edward falou colocando a mão na cintura da Bella.

- Acho que você tem razão – Ela concordou se aconchegando no braço dele – E ai me conte como foi que tudo aconteceu – Ela falou olhando para Alice.

- Então nos saímos daqui para ir até o bufe, ver se tudo estava em ordem – Alice começou a contar se sentando no balcão da cozinha logo Bella saiu dos braços de Edward e sentou ao seu lado. E ele foi fazer alguma coisa para eles comerem – Surgiram vários problemas e a Rose fez o que faz melhor, surtou. Quando estávamos voltando para casa eu tentei tranqüilizá-la, que tudo ficaria bem, mas ela estacionou o carro e ficou me encarando e esperando que eu explicasse pra ela como tudo ficaria bem. Fomos surpreendidas pelo assaltante que mandou a gente sair do carro, quando ela foi descer acabou tropeçando e batendo a cabeça. Então ligamos pra cá e eu e Jasper fomos para a delegacia para fazer boletim de ocorrência e eles foram para o hospital – Ela contou tudo em um único fôlego que deixou Bella com a boca aberta.

- Você respirou? – Edward perguntou rindo.

Alice respirou profundamente.

- Agora sim – Ela falou rindo.

- Mas e o que os policiais falaram? – Bella perguntou rindo do comportamento da amiga.

- O carro tem rastreador então assim que os caras da seguradora achar vamos ficar sabendo – Jasper respondeu.

- Eu acho que vou tomar um banho – Alice falou já se levantando do balcão – Vem comigo Bella assim eu posso te contar nossa aventura em detalhes – Ela falou já pegando Bella pelo braço.

Mas Bella se soltou dela e foi até Edward, deu um selinho nele e sorriu

- Eu já volto

- Não demora – Ele falou também sorrindo.

Elas saíram da cozinha e deixaram os dois sozinhos.

- Então vocês dois viraram um item? – Jasper perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que tudo vai finalmente ficar bem, com exceção claro do casamento cancelado – Edward falou rindo.

- Ai sim eu acredito que ela vá cancelar o casamento – Jasper concordou também rindo.

Alice estava tomando banho e Bella estava sentada na cama.

- Esse casamento vai ficar pra história – Alice falou se secando e rindo.

- Isso se tiver casamento – Bella falou também rindo.

- Claro que ela vai casar, Emmett vai amolecer a fera – Alice falou saindo do banheiro enrolada na toalha – Bella faz um favor pra mim pega um analgésico dentro da minha bolsa, que está atrás de você. Estou com uma dor de cabeça muito chata.

Bella se virou e pegou a bolsa da Alice e a colocou no meio das pernas para procurar o remédio, mas parou quando seus olhos bateram em alguma coisa.

Alice se virou para ela e viu sua cara, congelou no mesmo instante tinha esquecido que tinha guardado lá dentro.

- Alice porque isso?

5:30

* * *

N/A: Olá flores

Demorou mas saiu, capitulo curto mas cheio de emoções esses dois finalmente ficaram juntos, vamos torcer para que permaneça assim.

O que será que estava dentro da bolsa da Alice? Quem acertar primeiro ganha o próximo capitulo.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Victória Sheba**: Coitadinha galo no dia do casamento ninguém merece. Espero que goste do presente. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Tudo errado mesmo, mas vamos torcer para a Rose acordar e ter mudado de idéia e ainda querer se casar. Ta ia mais pra você. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Então mas eles finalmente ficaram juntos, vamos torcer para que permaneça assim. Coitada mesmo será que ela casa mesmo assim? Que bom que você tirou 10 fico feliz, minha fic é muito cheia de sorte...rsrsrsrs. O que será que ele estava fazendo? ainda não sabemos. Ta mais pra você espero que goste. Bjos.

**Nixx Blanchard**: Será que ela casa? Vamos torcer. E aqueles dois finalmente ficaram juntos vamos torcer para que permaneça assim. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Eles finalmente se resolveram, mas vamos esperar para ver se tudo vai ficar bem mesmo. A Rose é barraqueira...rsrsrsrs. Ta a continuação não tenha um filho. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Coitada mesmo, ele até que ta bem calmo, vamos ver quando acordarem. Se resolveram, finalmente a Bella parou de fugir do deus grego, ainda bem que a Alice teve bom senso de deixá-los terminar o amasso. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Que bom que você gostou, fico feliz pacas. Então será? Será? Eu também não sei então não posso te contar de qualquer jeito, vamos esperar juntas. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	13. 5:30 as 6:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Como vocês são espertas, gostei de ver. Estragando a surpresa, um monte de gente acertou e como eu tinha prometido o capitulo vai para a **Lari Cullen** que foi a primeira acertar. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 13 - 5:30 as 6:30

- Alice porque isso? – Bella perguntou segurando a caixa nas mãos.

- Não é nada – Alice falou tirando o teste da mão da amiga.

- Alice, ninguém compra teste de gravidez por nada – Bella falou séria encarando Alice.

- Eu to atrasada só isso, não falei nada porque isso já aconteceu antes e no fim não era nada – Ela falou se vestindo.

- Quanto tempo você ta atrasada?

- Duas semanas – Ela respondeu fazendo uma cara preocupada.

Bella arregalou os olhos com a reposta da amiga.

- Que quanto tempo você costuma atrasar, normalmente?

- Não sei Bella – Ela falou indo para o banheiro pisando duro – Para de me encher com esse assunto.

Bella pegou o teste e foi para o banheiro atrás de Alice.

- Alice? – Ela chamou calmamente – Se você está grávida é bom saber logo, não adianta nada ficar adiando. – Falou oferecendo o teste para Alice.

Alice pegou o teste e voltou para o quarto e o jogou dentro da bolsa.

- Deixa isso pra lá. Eu nem sei porque comprei isso, tenho certeza que logo vai vir para mim – Ela falou sem olhar Bella.

Mas Bella não iria desistir.

- Já que você tem tanta certeza assim, faz o teste só pra confirmar sua certeza, afinal de contas você já comprou mesmo – Ela falou pegando mais uma vez o teste e oferecendo para Alice.

- Mas e se ele não quiser filhos – Alice falou olhando para as mãos – A gente nunca conversou sobre isso, nem casamento a gente falou ainda.

Bella podia notar no seu comportamento que ela estava apavorada com a possibilidade de ficar grávida.

- O Jasper te ama – Ela assegurou.

- Pode ser, mas e se eu estiver grávida e isso assustá-lo e ele se mandar?

- Você realmente acredita nisso? – Bella perguntou sentando ao seu lado na cama – Porque eu não. Ele te venera e se quer saber eu acho que ele vai ficar muito feliz se você estiver grávida.

- Eu não sei – Alice falou ainda olhando as mãos.

- Olha, faz o teste pra gente ter certeza daí a gente pensa no resto quando tiver certeza da resposta – Bella falou para Alice colocando o teste na sua frente – Pode ser como você mesma disse, ele vai dar negativo, e toda essa preocupação vai ter sido em vão.

- Eu acho melhor esperar o casamento acabar. Muita coisa já aconteceu eu não quero criar mais problemas – Alice falou olhando Bella nos olhos pela primeira vez.

- Alice você precisa saber. Mesmo que você não conte pra ninguém, mesmo que você espere o casamento acabar. Faz isso de uma vez – Ela falou sorrindo para tentar tranqüilizar Alice.

Alice suspirou profundamente e olhou a caixa mais uma vez.

- Acho que você tem razão – Ela pegou a caixa das mãos de Bella – Independentemente do resultado isso fica entre nós, ok?

Bella assentiu e Alice entrou no banheiro.

Alice saiu do banheiro e deixou o bastão do teste em cima do criado mudo.

- Quanto tempo tem que esperar? – Bella perguntou olhando Alice.

- Aqui diz 3 minutos – Ela respondeu depois de ler na caixa.

Alice colocou a caixa ao lado do bastão e sentou do lado da Bella na cama.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Bella tentou tranqüilizar Alice colocando o braço nos ombros dela.

- E se ele vir aqui em cima? – Alice falou, olhando a porta do quarto, apavorada.

- Relaxa se ele vir aqui não vai simplesmente entrar no quarto – Bella falou levantando e indo em direção a porta – Mas vou trancar mesmo assim.

- Obrigada – Alice falou olhando as mãos mais uma vez.

- Alice você está se preocupando a toa, mesmo que esteja grávida eu tenho certeza que o Jasper vai ficar do seu lado e vocês vão passar por isso juntos.

- Eu acho que eu sei disso também – Alice estava visivelmente nervosa.

Bella nunca a via assim tão séria estava achando aquele comportamento muito estranho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Alice a olhou nos olhos que com quem quisesse ler a certeza neles. Bella apenas sorriu para deixá-la mais tranqüila.

- Olha pra mim – Alice falou pegando o bastão e entregando para Bella.

- Qual são os resultados? – Ela perguntou olhando o visor do teste.

- Duas linhas sim, uma linha não – Alice falou depois de olhar a caixa.

Bella olhou para Alice e sorriu.

- Deu positivo, não deu? – Ela perguntou respirando fundo – Fala alguma coisa Bella – Ela quase gritou.

- Apareceu duas linhas – Ela respondeu – Vai ficar tudo bem – Ela falou quando Alice começou a chorar.

- O que eu vou fazer? – Ela falou em prantos.

- Primeiro de tudo você tem que contar para o pai – Bella falou tentando racionalizar o momento.

- Depois do casamento eu faço isso – Alice falou saindo dos braços da amiga.

- Alice, eu acho que você não vai conseguir esconder isso do Jasper, no momento que ele ver você vai notar que tem algo errado. Conta tudo de uma vez.

- Eu não posso – Alice falou voltando a chorar – E esse ele não me quiser mais?

- Alice – Bella pegou suas mãos – É claro que as coisas aconteceram um pouco ao contrário, mas o Jasper te ama e ele também tem responsabilidade nisso tudo. Ele vai ficar do seu lado e tenho o palpite que vai ficar muito feliz.

- Eu não sei – Alice falou chorando ainda mais.

- Você não conhece ele?

Alice apenas assentiu.

- Então me diz qual você acha que vai ser a reação dele?

- Ele gosta de crianças.

- Pronto, ta ai sua resposta. Ele gosta de crianças e ama você, então ele vai ficar muito feliz de ser pai de um filho de vocês.

Alice sorriu com a possibilidade.

- Eu acho que você tem razão. Eu fiquei tão apavorada com a idéia de ser mãe que não pensei direito – Ela falou secando as lágrimas.

- É assim que se fala, eu já estava pensando que a Super Alice que eu conheço tinha sumido – Bella falou sorrindo.

- Não ela só ficou com medo, mas já ta de volta – Alice falou também sorrindo e abraçou Bella – Obrigada, eu não sei o que faria sem você aqui.

- É pra isso que servem as amigas – Bella falou abraçando Alice.

- Eu vou contar pra ele agora mesmo – Alice falou depois de se soltar de Bella.

- Faz isso, você quer que eu peça pra ele subir ou você vai contar na frente do Edward?

- Não pede pra ele subir e não conta nada pro Ed, eu quero contar pessoalmente.

- Ok, eu vou descer e falar para o Jasper subir e quanto ao Edward não se preocupe não vou contar nada – Bella falou sorrindo e levantando da cama.

- Obrigada de novo – Alice falou sorrindo e dessa vez Bella notou que de felicidade.

- Sem problemas – Falou saindo pela porta.

Bella desceu as escadas calmamente, sabia que Alice precisava de um tempo antes que Jasper entrasse no quarto.

- Onde elas se meteram? – Jasper perguntou se esticando no banco e olhando pela porta da cozinha.

- Até parece que não conhece a Alice, ela demora um século para tomar banho – Edward falou despreocupado fechando a geladeira.

- Jasper, a Alice quer falar com você – Bella falou séria, entrando na cozinha.

- Lá vem bronca – Edward brincou quando ouviu o tom de Bella.

- Claro que não, eu não fiz nada – Ele falou levantando – Eu acho – Completou antes de sair da cozinha.

- Tudo bem? – Edward perguntou depois de dar um beijo em Bella.

- Não – Isso o assustou.

- A Alice ta bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Claro que sim, eu é que to morrendo de fome aqui – Ela falou rindo para despistá-lo.

- Chata – Ele brincou – Eu fiz um sanduíche pra você – Falou oferecendo um prato.

- Obrigada – Ela pegou o prato sorrindo.

Jasper subiu as escadas o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram. Chegou na porta do quarto e bateu antes de entrar.

- Alice? – Chamou olhando dentro do quarto – A Bella me disse que – Mas ele parou quando viu seus olhos inchados e vermelhos – Ta tudo bem?

- Agora sim, mas eu preciso te contar uma coisa – Ela falou respirando fundo e tentando sorrir.

- Não parece – Ele falou franzindo a testa e segurando o rosto dela nas mãos.

- Não se preocupe e me deixa te contar o que eu tenho pra contar – Ela flou colocando as mãos em cima das mãos dele.

- Fala logo você ta me assustando.

- Eu to grávida.

6:30

* * *

N/A: Olá minha gente.

Ela ta grávida. YaY. Mas como será que Jasper vai reagir?

Desculpa a demora mas é que essa semana começou muito difícil pra mim.

Novidades: Como a "Quem você pensa que é?" está entrando na reta final eu já dei inicio a um novo projeto. "O manual do Cafajeste" dêem uma olhada e me digam o que acham da idéia. No meu perfil tem a capa da fic. Check it out.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Agora você já sabe o que tinha lá dentro. Eu to tentando fazer meu melhor pra essa hora passar mais devagar :) . Vamos ver se ela acorda mais disposta a casar mesmo com esse galo na cabeça. Todo mundo doido, vão todos dormir na cerimônia certeza. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

**Mia995**: Agora você já sabe. Então eu não sei, vamos torcer para a Rose acordar menos inchada porque caso contrário eu acho que ela não casa. Fico feliz que você tenha aderido a campanha mas como esse capitulo já tinha dono não pude te dar quem sabe o próximo. Mais um capitulo para você. Bjos

**Lari Cullen**: PARABÉNS foi a primeira a acertar por isso ganhou o capitulo. Bjos.

**MahRathbone**: Você acertou. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos.

**Hollidaay'**: Obrigada por ler. Se Edward não toma as rédeas a coisa não tinha desenrolado. Rose faz muito drama mesmo. Bella vai falar muito nesse casamento mesmo...rsrsrsrs. Ta postado. Bjos.

**Milena Fernandes**: Não morra por favor...Obrigada pelos elogios você é demais. Bjos

**Joyce Flexa**: Acertou, se você só pensa merda eu também porque você estava certa. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Uma das suas opções estava certa. Bjos

**his hazel eyes**: Claramente não era uma camisinha, mas se eles tivessem usado o teste nem seria necessário. Bjos

**p. menezes**: Nossa eu fico honrada em saber que você compara minha simples fic com um best seller. Espero que esse mate um pouco a sua curiosidade. Obrigada. Bjos

**Victória Sheba**: Não fica com medo não era só um teste de gravidez. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine**: Coitadinha me desculpa eu te daria esse capitulo mas já tinha prometido dar pra primeira que acertasse. Prometo que o próximo é seu. Ta atualizada. Bjos.

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Muito fofos. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	14. 6:30 as 7:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente para a **Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine**, que eu peço desculpas por ser tão relapsa. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 14: 6:30 as 7:30

- Eu to grávida.

Quando Alice falou Jasper ficou sem reação, isso a deixou preocupada.

- Fala alguma coisa – Ela pediu quase suplicando.

- Você bebeu hoje – Ele falou a olhando preocupado.

- Sim, e daí? – Ela perguntou sem entender nada.

- Mulheres grávidas não devem beber.

Essa não era a reação que ela esperava, ele estava falando como se fosse seu pai dando uma bronca.

- Eu não sabia que estava grávida, acabei de fazer um teste de farmácia – Alice falou sem entender o comportamento de Jasper.

- Mesmo assim, a gente tem que achar um médico e fazer os exames pra saber se ta tudo bem com você e o bebê – Ele parecia fazer uma lista de tudo que tinha que ser feito durante a gravidez – Depois a gente vê se espera o bebê nascer pra casar ou se você não ligar podemos nos casar com você grávida mesmo, o que eu prefiro.

- Jasper? – Ela falou ligeiramente alto para tirá-lo do transe.

- O que? – Ele perguntou como se o que estava fazendo era uma lista de supermercado.

- Você gostou da noticia? – Ela estava desesperada para saber se ele estava fazendo isso tudo por ela ou só pelo bebê que estava carregando.

Ele a ficou olhando e pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha contado reparou na sua cara preocupada.

- O que está te preocupando? – Ele perguntou sério, novamente segurando seu rosto nas mãos.

- Alem do óbvio? – Ela perguntou angustiada – A sua reação ta me deixando bem assustada.

- Como assim? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Você fica falando um monte de coisas e o principal não me diz.

- O que você quer saber?

- Se você ficou feliz com a noticia ou simplesmente ta fazendo tudo isso porque foi assim que foi criado? – Ela despejou tudo de uma vez sem conseguir se controlar mais.

- Do que você ta falando? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu to com medo – Ela admitiu.

- Alice, eu te amo e nada vai mudar isso, alias eu te amo ainda mais e tudo que eu poderia sonhar era ter uma família com você – Ele falou sorrindo para ela.

- Isso é sério? – Ela perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- E você duvida que eu te ame? – Perguntou meio ofendido.

- Não claro que não – Ela respondeu chorando.

- Eu ai esperar pra fazer isso, mas acho que nem tem sentido mais – Ele falou se afastando dela.

Ela ficou olhando pra ele sem entender.

- Eu ai fazer isso amanhã, mas já que você me surpreendeu com uma notícia tão boa – Ele falou tirando uma caixinha do bolsa da bolsa de viagem – Casa comigo? – Ele perguntou se ajoelhando.

Dessa vez quem ficou em choque foi Alice, ela apenas olhava o diamante sem dizer nada.

- Agora é você quem tem que dizer alguma coisa – Ele falou rindo da reação dela.

- Sim sim sim sim uma milhão de vezes sim – Ela falou sorrindo, chorando e se jogando em cima dele.

Depois de um beijo demorado Jasper colocou o anel no dedo dela.

- Acho melhor a gente levantar do chão isso não deve ser muito bom para o bebê – Ele falou agora sério.

Ela o olhou e fez uma careta.

- Eu to grávida não doente – Ela falou ligeiramente brava.

- Eu sei, mas você tem que se cuidar gravidez é coisa séria – Ele falou ignorando a careta dela e os levantando do chão – Falando nisso nada de bebidas pra você nos próximos 9 meses.

- Eu já vi que arranjei mais um pai pelos próximos nove meses, isso sim – Ela falou sorrindo pra ele.

- Eu só quero o seu bem e o do bebê – Ele falou magoado.

- É tão lindo – Ela falou olhando o anel – E você mais ainda por ter me dado ele – Ela completou colocando os braços no pescoço dele e puxando para mais um beijo.

Bella e Edward estavam sentados no sofá da sala, ela com a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Eu to com sono vou dormir um pouco – Ela falou se levantando.

- Tem certeza daqui a pouco a Rose acordar e vai ser a maior novela por aqui, você vai perder – Ele falou rindo.

Bella mordeu o lábio, indecisa.

_Nossa assim ela me mata_. Ele pensou olhando a cara dela.

- Tem sempre coisas que a gente pode fazer pra passar o tempo – Ele falou cheio de malícia, a puxando para o seu colo.

- O que você tem em mente? – Ela perguntou se insinuando, que quase o levou a loucura.

Mas quando ia responder Alice entrou na sala arrastando Jasper pela mão.

- Meus queridos, temos novidades – Alice falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, para o irmão e a cunhada.

- Eu já sei – Bella falou saindo do colo do Edward constrangida.

- Você só sabe uma parte da novidade – Alice falou sorrindo ainda mais – A parte que você não sabe é que eu e Jasper vamos nós casar – Ela sorria mostrando a mão com o anel.

- Meus parabéns – Bella falou sorrindo e abraçando Alice – Eu te disse que tudo ia ficar bem – Falou baixo só para ela ouvir.

- Isso é muito legal – Edward falou apertando a mão de Jasper e sorrindo para a irmã – Parabéns.

- Valeu – Jasper respondeu sorrindo quase tanto quando Alice.

- E qual era a outra novidade que a Bella já sabia? – Edward perguntou curioso.

- Nós vamos ser três – Ela respondeu com um super sorriso no rosto.

Edward ficou sério olhando a Alice.

- Nossa essa reação ta comum hoje – Ela brincou a reação do irmão.

Ele olhou pra o Jasper com a cara de quem estava pronto pra cometer suicídio.

- Edward, fica calmo – Bella falou tentando mudar o clima que tinha ficado pesado.

- Você engravidou minha irmãzinha? – Ele perguntou muito vermelho para Jasper.

- Calma, cara – Jasper tentou acalmar o cunhado.

- Edward não seja idiota – Alice falou virando os olhos da reação do irmão.

- Você fique fora disso – Ele a olhou ainda mais vermelho de raiva.

- Edward vai ficar tudo bem ele já até pediu ela em casamento – Bella tentou mais uma vez acalmar Edward.

- Eu pensei que você gostasse da minha relação com a sua irmã – Jasper falou se afastando dele.

- Edward para de dar uma de irmão super protetor, já ta ficando ridículo – Alice falou se colocando ligeiramente entre o irmão e o noivo para evitar que Edward pulasse no pescoço do Jasper.

- O que ta rolando aqui? – Emmett perguntou descendo as escadas.

- Agora ferrou tudo – Alice falou olhando o irmão, sabia que ele iria reagir da mesma maneira que Edward.

- Ele engravidou a Alice – Edward respondeu apontando para Jasper.

- Como assim? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

- Vocês realmente achavam que eu era virgem e iria morrer assim? – Alice perguntou brava.

- Alice você não ta ajudando – Jasper falou só pra ela.

- Jasper você tem seguro de vida? – Emmett desceu as escadas e parou ao lado do Edward, feito um urso pronto para o ataque.

- Vocês dois parem com isso, já – Alice falou irritada com a confusão.

- Responde? – Emmett perguntou ignorando Alice.

- Não – Ele respondeu com medo dos dois.

- Devia ter feito um antes de abusar da nossa irmãzinha – Edward falou sério.

- Isso já ta ficando ridículo – Alice falou muito nervosa e dessa vez colocando o corpo na frente de Jasper e encarando os irmãos – Parem com isso agora.

- Alice sai da frente – Edward falou sério – E se eu fosse você Jasper começava a correr.

7:30

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos

O Jasper definitivamente é muito fofo, mas o que será que esses dois irmãos vão fazer com ele?

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Hollidaay'**: O Jazz é um fofo e a Alice realmente se preocupou a toa. Vamos esperar ela acordar pra saber como aquele galo ta... Eu até tenho um capitulo pronto do Manual mas se eu começar a postar vou ficar atolada 3 fics ao mesmo tempo não dá mas assim que a Quem você pensa que é? terminar eu posto, paciência pra mim e pra você. Ta continuada. Bjos.

**MahRathbone**: Deu quase tudo certo com exceção da reação dos irmãos mais velhos vamos torcer pra eles não matarem o Jasper. Que bom que está gostando. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Não morra linda por favor. Ele até que gostou, mas o Edward e o Emmett nem tanto. Ta ai mais um para você. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Que bom espero que ele esteja gostando. Obrigada. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Que bom que você amou. Ela realmente ta chegando ao fim. Eu espero que goste da novidade. A reação dele foi boa, mas a dos irmãos nem tanto... Espero que você vá bem nas provas e trabalhos. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Ele é um fofo, agora a única preocupação da Alice é esse filho nascer sem pai, alguém segura o Emmett e o Edward. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Mia995**: Ele adorou a idéia, mas o Emmett e o Edward nem tanto vamos torcer pra eles não matarem o futuro pai... Eu não te dou esse porque ele acabou ganhando uma dona, mas o 15 é seu promessa. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Vai ser um bebê muito lindo...Obrigada pelos elogios você é demais. Eu sou mesma, tudo obra dessa cabecinha perturbada...Bjos

**Vitoria Sheba**: Ai ser a coisa mais linda desse mundo mesmo...Bjos

**buh-chan**: Ta continuada. Eu li a sua sim e comentei não sei se você leu, mas estou esperando o capitulo 2. Bjos

**Nahs2s2s2**: Ta continuada. Bjos

**Joyce Flexa**: Ele gostou, mas irmãos mais velhos não podemos dizer o mesmo... Ta continuada. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Ele realmente gostou, mas o Emmett e o Edward nem tanto...Bjos

**Maluh Wesley Hale**: Mais pra você. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Ele gostou sim ela é um boba. Deveria é ter se preocupada com os irmãos super protetores isso sim. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	15. 7:30 as 8:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente para a **Mia995**, como eu tinha prometido. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 15 - 7:30 as 8:30

- Alice sai da frente – Edward falou sério – E se eu fosse você Jasper começava a correr.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – Rose perguntou descendo as escadas – Quer saber não me diz, não interessa. Tem um monte de coisas para todo mundo fazer antes do casamento.

- Rose meu bem a gente tem que resolver isso aqui primeiro – Emmett não gostou de ter sido interrompido quando estava interrogando Jasper.

Rose apenas o olhou furiosa e continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

- Edward você vai na loja buscar as roupas e a Bella vai com você – Ela falou olhando para o cunhado – Você tem que ver se os ajustes que ela fez no seu vestido ficaram bons – Terminou olhando para Bella.

Todos estavam olhando Rose sem entender, ela ainda estava com um galo na cabeça, mas não perecia ligar pra isso.

- Emmett você vai até o bufe ver se os problemas foram resolvidos. Alice eu preciso que você fale com seus pais e veja se eles podem pegar sua prima antes da cerimônia, aquela que vai ser a florista – Rose falava sem parar, dando ordens em todos – Jasper você vai agora buscar a tia Lurdes no aeroporto, aliais já deveria ter saído porque o vôo dela estava marcado para as 7 horas – Ela respirou fundo - Muito bem agora que todos sabem o que devem saber eu vou tomar café – Ela falou andando na direção da cozinha.

Quando ela estava quase na porta eles recomeçaram a discussão.

- AGORA – Ela gritou antes de entrar na cozinha.

Eles apenas se olharam, todos tinham medo da Rose principalmente quando ela agira assim.

- Essa conversa ainda não terminou – Edward falou para o Jasper e depois pegou a mão de Bella para sair – Vamos logo buscar essas roupas.

- Eu vou sair com vocês – Emmett os seguiu depois de dar um olhar feio para Jasper.

- Eu não entendi nada – Ele falou para Alice depois que todos saíram – Eu pensei que seus irmãos gostassem de mim.

- Eles são assim mesmo. É toda vez a mesma coisa. Logo passa e eles vão estar brindando com você e dando os parabéns por ser pai – Alice falou passando a mão no rosto do noivo para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Tenho – Ela afirmou - Eu conheço esses dois animais que chamo de irmãos. Agora vai buscar a sua tia senão ela vai ficar esperando no aeroporto muito tempo. Eu vou falar com a Rose e ver se ta tudo bem com ela.

- Ta bom – Ele falou depois deu um beijo nela – Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu e deu mais um beijo nele.

- Eu também. Agora vai – Ela brincou o empurrando para a porta.

Alice entrou na cozinha muito calmamente para não assustar Rose.

- E então nervosa? – Ela perguntou tentando ser simpática.

- Você já ligou para os seus pais? – Perguntou ignorando a pergunta de Alice.

- Ainda não. Eu tenho novidades, bastante coisa aconteceu desde que você foi dormir – Alice falou sentando ao lado da cunhada.

- Que novidades?

- Eu e o seu irmão vamos nos casar – Alice falou sorrindo.

Rose abriu um sorriso quando ouviu a novidade.

- Que bom eu fico feliz por vocês – Ela falou a abraçando.

- E a outra é que você vai ser titia – Alice contou depois do abraço.

A noticia deixou Rose com a boca aberta sem acreditar.

- Verdade? – Perguntou surpresa.

Alice apenas assentiu sorrindo.

- Então eu estou ainda mais feliz por vocês – Falou dando outro abraço na cunhada – Isso explica o clima tenso na sala quando eu desci.

- Os meus irmãos são uns imbecis – Alice falou virando os olhos – Ficaram todos super protetores quando souberam que tinha ficado grávida antes de casar.

- Eles logo amolecem – Ela falou jogando a mão – Vocês pelo visto não dormiram nada – Falou fazendo cara de insatisfeita.

- Nadinha – Alice respondeu rindo.

- Quero só ver na hora do casamento, se um de vocês dormir eu juro que paro tudo – Rose falou séria.

- E falando nisso. Você ontem estava bem abalada, pelo que a Bella me contou, e agora assim tão tranqüila – Alice falou fazendo cara de desconfiada.

- Eu desencanei – Rose falou simplesmente – Se esse casamento tiver que acontecer vai acontecer.

- Que atitude boa – Alice falou sorrindo aliviada.

- Agora via ligar pro seus pais de uma vez – Ela falou mandona.

- Sim – Alice respondeu levantando em um pulo – Vou agora mesmo.

Emmett chegou ao bufe e a organizadora assim que o viu ficou visivelmente aliviada.

- Sr. Cullen, bom dia – Ela falou sorrindo – Como o senhor está?

- Eu to bem e você parece aliviada por ser eu quem está aqui e não a Rose – Emmett brincou com a mulher – E então está tudo em ordem por aqui?

- Sim todos os problemas foram resolvidos a moça dos enfeites já está providenciando outros para substituir os que estragaram e eu já encontrei um fornecedor para o peixe – Ela falou sorrindo de satisfação consigo mesma.

- Que bom, minha noiva vai ficar satisfeita em saber disso.

A mulher sorriu ainda mais aliviada.

- Mais alguma coisa que você queria saber?

- Tem alguma coisa pronta pra comer ai eu to com uma fome – Ele falou sorrindo.

Edward e Bella estavam na loja de noivas ela estava dentro do provador experimentando o vestido.

- Acho que a gente tem um problema – Ela falou lá de dentro.

- Que problema querida? – A costureira perguntou.

Bella saiu de dentro do provador com o zíper do vestido aberto.

- Não fecha – Ela falou olhando o vestido no espelho.

- Como assim? – A costureira perguntou indignada – Você engordou desde a ultima vez que tirei suas medidas?

- Claro que não e mesmo que eu tivesse engordado esse vestido ficou metade do meu tamanho – Bella respondeu ofendida.

- E o que vamos fazer o casamento é hoje?

- O que você vai fazer – Bella respondeu irritada – Quem errou nas medidas foi você e não eu.

- Mas eu – Ela tentou argumentar mas Bella a cortou.

- Eu preciso desse vestido pronto até o meio dia – Ela falou botando um ponto final nas argumentações da mulher.

- Tire o vestido eu vou ver o que pode ser feito.

Bella voltou para o provador e logo saiu com o vestido nas mãos e entregou para a mulher.

- A Rose vai enlouquecer quando souber que essa incompetente fez com o meu vestido – Bella falou para Edward sentando ao seu lado.

- Ela já não está muito normal imagina quando mais essa se juntar as lista de desastres – Edward falou preocupado com o problema.

Alice falou com seus pais e estava voltando para a cozinha quando a campainha tocou.

- Kelly? – Alice estava surpresa. _Agora a Rose via surtar de vez_.

- Alicinha – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Quanto tempo querida – Falou dando um braço em Alice.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou pensando na melhor maneira de mandá-la embora antes que Rose a visse.

- Como assim? Não é hoje o casamento do Emm – Ela falou alongando o apelido do Emmett.

_Quem falou pra ela?_ Alice estava fazendo o melhor para pensar mas nada vinha a sua mente. _Mente pra ela quem sabe ela não vai embora. Não isso é uma mentira que pode ser facilmente desvendada_.

- Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou fingindo preocupação quando a Alice não respondeu.

- Claro que é hoje, você só me pegou de surpresa não sabia que você vinha – Alice respondeu desistindo de pensar e sorrindo falsamente.

- Eu não perderia por nada – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Kelly? – Rose perguntou assim que entrou na sala e a viu parada na porta.

- Fudeu – Alice falou para si mesma.

8:30

* * *

N/A: Olá caros amigos

A Rose evitou que seu irmão fosse assassinado e nem percebeu. E quem será essa Kelly? E porque a Alice não queria que ela e a Rose se encontrassem? Alguém se arrisca?

Vocês não sabem o quanto estou feliz, eu recebi muitas reviews no ultimo capitulo, vocês são demais. Obrigada a todos.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Fico feliz que você tenha se divertido. Mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Vitoria Sheba**: Coitada da Alice com esses dois irmão malucos. Bjos

**buh-chan**: Que bom que gostou fico feliz. Ta continuada. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Coitadinho mesmo ele não merecia tudo isso afinal ele é um fofo. Mais um pra você. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Obrigada você é um amor. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Sorte sua que não tem irmãos, eles são bem super protetores. Ele é realmente muito fofo. Obrigada. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Que bom que você se divertiu fico feliz. Ta postado. Bjos

**Joyce Flexa**: Você tem sorte de não ter irmãos. Que bom que gostou. Bjos

**nanamaia**: Espero que esse mate sua curiosidade. Acho que não demorei, demorei? Bjos

**Gabi-b**: Como ter um momento intimo se toda hora alguém aparece para perturbar? Eles nunca ficam sozinhos por mais de 2 minutos. Bjos

**Mia995**: Eles estão agindo como homens das cavernas mesmo, dessa vez a Rose impediu, vamos torcer pra eles logo esqueceram esse ciúme besta e superar o fato da irmã estar grávida. Não precisa chorar mas eu espero que você fique feliz com o presente. Bjos.

**Hollidaay'**: Eles estão se comportando muito mal mesmo...Ela estava dormindo mas já acordou pra colocar ordem nessa bagunça. E quanto ao Manual eu posto assim que a "Quem você pensa que é?" acabar, prometo. Bjos

**Maluh Wesley Hale**: Mais pra você, linda. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Que bom que gostou fico feliz. Ta ai mais pra você. E obrigada mais um vez pelos elogios. Bjos

**SakaguchiMaya**: Que deus o proteja...rsrsrsrs. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Larinha-2009**: Ta continuada, espero que goste. Bjos

**Nahs2s2s2**: Que bom que você está gostando fico realmente feliz. Obrigada. Ta continuada. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Isso é o que minha mente bolou, espero que goste. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando. O que será que ele estava fazendo? Ainda não nos contou, vamos esperar e ver se a resposta vem mais pra frente. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: A Rose evitou o homicídio por hora vamos ver como fico mais pra frente. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	16. 8:30 as 9:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse não tem dono, lá em baixo eu explico.

* * *

Capitulo 16 - 8:30 as 9:30

- Kelly? – Rose perguntou assim que entrou na sala e a viu parada na porta.

- Fudeu – Alice falou para si mesma.

- Rosalie – Ela falou, sorrindo e entrando na casa com os braços abertos – Ou eu devo dizer futura noiva – Ela deu uma risada esganiçada e abraçou Rose.

Rose estava com a cara de quem abraça o demônio em pessoa.

- Você veio para o casamento? – Rose perguntou respirando fundo para não perder o controle com a recém chegada.

- Claro que sim, não sei o que aconteceu com o meu convite, mas não recebi – Ela falou sorrindo.

_Eu sei o que aconteceu ele nunca foi enviado_. Alice pensou olhando a cena.

- O correio deve ter perdido – Falou depois que viu que Rose estava pronta para pular no pescoço de Kelly.

O telefone de Kelly começou a tocar, ela pediu licença e se afastou para atender, o que de nada adiantou uma vez que ela gritava feito uma estérica no telefone.

- Alô – Ela atendeu falando alto.

- Se lembra ela é da família – Alice falou baixinho só para Rose ouvir.

- Não mãe já to na casa do Emm, o meu convite se perdeu mesmo – Kelly falou aos berros.

- Ela podia ser o papa que eu não vou aturar isso no meu casamento – Rose respondeu muito irritada no mesmo tom que Alice.

- Mas ela já ta aqui o que podemos fazer? – Alice falou derrotada.

Quando Rose ia responder Kelly falou mais alto no telefone.

- Não mãe eu vou me arrumar aqui mesmo a gente se encontra na igreja.

Rose olhou para Alice soltando fogo pelas orelhas.

- Ela simplesmente acabou de se convidar para ficar aqui até a hora do casamento? – Perguntou indignada para a cunhada.

- Não só estão a Rose e a prima Alice aqui – Ela gritou ao telefone.

- Rose por favor, não vamos criar confusão ela não vai fazer nada no máximo vai ficar dando palpites é só ignorar – Alice estava no papel de advogada do diabo e não estava gostando nada disso.

- Eu juro que um homicídio eu cometo até o fim desse casamento – Ela falou subindo as escadas.

Alice ficou ali sem saber o que fazer, até que Kelly desligou o telefone.

- Cadê a noiva? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que ela foi descansar um pouco antes do casamento – Alice respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Ela precisa mesmo, ta com uma cara que não vai ter maquiagem que ajude – Ela falou fazendo uma carreta.

_Meu pai, ajuda_. Alice pediu implorando.

- E então onde está o noivo? – Kelly.

- Ele foi resolver um problema no bufe acho que volta logo – Alice não gostou desse interesse.

Kelly era o tipo de parente que se esconde e nega a existência o quanto possível. Ela é escandalosa, brega e não tem um pingo de se mancou. E para ódio mortal de Rose, ela vive para dar em cima dos homens da família, principalmente Emmett por quem ela nutre uma paixão nada secreta.

- Eu acho um desperdício – Ela falou fazendo mais uma careta.

- O que? – Alice vou sua atenção que estava na porta da casa torcendo para alguém entrar e livrá-la daquele encosto.

- Emm se casar claro, não que eu não goste da Rosalie, longe de mim – Ela falou tão falsamente que qualquer um perceberia – Ela é uma mulher eu diria peculiar.

_Eu conheço uma muito mais peculiar_. Alice pensou girando os olhos.

- Mas ele precisa de uma mulher mais assim digamos – Ela falava balançando as mãos como quem procura a palavra certa.

- Você – Alice se arriscou.

- Pare com isso – Kelly falou como se Alice tivesse revelado um segredo – Se ela te escuta falando que prefere a mim como cunhada vai ficar muito chateada.

Alice estava com uma cara de quem escutou aquilo de um ditador vestido de chacrete.

- Eu não disse isso – _Nem em um milhão de anos_. Completou mentalmente.

- Mas era o que estava pensando – ela falou apontando o dedo com a unha excessivamente grande.

Alice abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, mas em nenhuma delas veio um resposta coerente. Ela desistiu quando viu a porta da casa abrindo.

- Amor – Ela abraçou Jasper aliviada.

- O que foi? – Jasper perguntou confuso.

- A Kelly está aqui – Ela falou baixo.

- Ahhh – Ele falou olhando para a sala – Lembra da minha tia Lurdes?

- Claro como a senhora está – Alice falou sorridente.

- Primeiro senhora está no céu – Ela falou sorrindo – Segundo você está muito linda essa gravidez está te fazendo muito bem.

- Você já sabe? – Alice perguntou surpresa.

- Ela me viu feliz e acabou arrancando de mim – Jasper esclareceu.

- Eu fico muito feliz, um bebe é sempre muito bem vindo.

Quando Alice ia responder ouviu um grito de pavor talvez.

- Você está grávida? – Kelly perguntou se metendo no assunto – Eu estou aqui todo esse tempo e você não me contou.

_Agora toda a família vai saber_. Alice pensou aceitando o abraço da prima.

- E ainda mais desse deus grego – Kelly falou, depois do abraço, fazendo charme para Jasper.

Ele sorriu sem jeito.

_O meu homem não_. Alice pensou pronta para dizer alguma coisa, mas Lurdes falou primeiro

- Quem é você? – Lurdes perguntou olhando Kelly nos olhos.

- Eu sou uma prima da Alice – Ela falou sorrindo falsamente.

- Então totalmente sem importância – Lurdes falou e entrou na casa deixando Kelly com uma cara de tacho e Jasper e Alice segurando o riso na porta.

Kelly deu uma risadinha forçada e foi para o carro com a desculpa de pegar alguma coisa.

- Eu adoro sua tia – Alice falou para Jasper.

- Ela é brilhante – Jasper concordou.

- Onde está minha sobrinha? – Lurdes perguntou olhando em volta.

- Ela está lá em cima – Alice apontou escadas a cima – Kelly a tira do sério.

- E a quem ela não tira – Lurdes falou andando para as escadas – ROSALIE DESÇA AQUI E DÊ UM BEIJO EM SUA TIA – Gritou para as escadas – Eu a conheço faz cinco minutos e já sei que vai me dar muito trabalho para aturar – Completou para Jasper e Alice.

- Tia – Rose falou feliz descendo as escadas.

Elas se abraçaram.

- Eu fico tão feliz que você tenha vindo – Rose falou depois do abraço – É uma pena que não tenha vindo uns dias antes.

- Ninguém gosta de um velho muito tempo por perto – Lurdes falou jogando a mão esquerda.

Todos sorriram.

- To em casa – Emmett falou entrando com Kelly enrolada no seu pescoço.

A cena deixou Rose vermelha de raiva.

- Meu amor – Ele falou se soltando da prima e dando um beijo na noiva – Está tudo certo no bufe, eles já acertaram os problemas.

A noticia não deixou Rose nem um pouco animada, ela ainda estava com a cena de Kelly abraçada a Emmett entalada no pescoço.

- Tia Lurdes – Ele falou abrindo os braços – Que bom que chegou, você está otima.

Emmett como todos adorava a tia de Jasper e Rosalie, ela era uma mulher muito divertida e brincalhona e sempre tinha a resposta mais afiada na ponta da língua.

- Não tão bem quanto você – Ela falou admirando os músculos de Emmett – Mas vou levando.

- Emm querido e aquele lanche que tinha me prometido? – Kelly perguntou interrompendo a cena.

Rose fechou os olhos e contou até 10 de trás pra frente para não perder o controle.

- Claro vamos lá na cozinha – Emmett falou totalmente alheio a tudo que acontecia – Alguém mais está com fome?

- Eu estou – Alice falou os seguindo para evitar que ficassem sozinhos e Rose fosse presa por homicídio no dia do seu casamento.

- Eu não suporto essa mulher – Rose falou para si.

- Tenho certeza que não é a única – Lurdes falou despreocupada, pegando a mala no chão e abrindo – Eu trouxe alguns presentes.

9:30

* * *

N/A: Olá todo mundo

Nossa vocês vão ter que concordar comigo que esse capitulo ficou um lixo, não sei o que aconteceu mas minha imaginação não colaborou. Me desculpe a todos vocês, vou tentar melhorar no próximo, prometo. E como não se dá presente ruim para os amigos esse capitulo fica sem dono.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Ta ai mais pra você e me desculpe pela qualidade do capitulo. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Que bom que você gostou fico feliz. E quem gosta? Ela é uma chata insuportável. Desculpa por esse capitulo. Bjos

**Nahs2s2s2**: Muito boas suas perguntas vão ser respondidas aos poucos. Bem que ela queria ser alguma coisa do Emmett...Me desculpa pelo capitulo. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Ela é uma prima chata mesmo. Eu demorei e ainda coloco com capitulo como esse, mas minha inspiração desapareceu para essa história. ME desculpe. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Que bom que gostou fico feliz. Ela é uma prima que todo mundo tem mas nega até a morte...rsrsrsrs. Ta continuada mas me desculpe pela qualidade. Bjos

**Clara Cullen**: Ela é realmente um parente e muito chata...Obrigada e me desculpa por esse. Bjos

**Joyce Flexa**: Sorte sua eu tenho dois mais velhos é dose de aturar...Uam prima e das muito chata. Me desculpe pela qualidade do capitulo. Bjos

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine: **Ela é uma prima muito chata. Ta atualizada mas me desculpa pela qualidade. Bjos

**Mia995**: Que bom que gostou do presente fico muito feliz. Ela é uma prima que morre de amores por ele pra ódio da Rose. Me desculpa pelo capitulo. Bjos

**Vitoria Sheba**: Nem rolou quebra pau, mas vamos torcer pra acontecer ainda. Me desculpa pelo capitulo. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Ela ta tentando se controlar, mas acho que não vai durar muito. Mil desculpas pelo capitulo. Bjos

**Larinha Cullen:** Não fique doida por favor. Mil desculpas pelo capitulo. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Vai entrar pra história mesmo como o casamento que mais deu coisas errado...rsrsrsrs. Pra ela estava grávida dele só se ele se tornou o espírito santo porque esses dois não ficam sozinhos um minuto. Um milhão de desculpas pelo capitulo. Bjos

**SakaguchiMaya**: Como diria um filósofo casar é fácil o difícil é ficar casado, mas acho que nesse ai tudo vai dar errado até a hora do sim. Mil desculpas pelo capitulo. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	17. 9:30 as 10:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo é da **SakaguchiMaya**, que como eu tem algumas primas Kelly. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 17 - 9:30 as 10:30.

- Tenho certeza que não é a única – Lurdes falou despreocupada, pegando a mala no chão e abrindo – Eu trouxe alguns presentes.

- Ótimo – Jasper falou empolgado esfregando as mãos e olhando dentro da mala.

Tia Lurdes sempre dava presentes muito legais.

- Pra você – Ela falou mexendo na mala – Os fones de ouvido do avião – Entregou pra ele os fones.

Jasper olhou para Rose sem entender.

- Pra você Rose eu trouxe o cobertor – Ela falou entregando o horroroso cobertor.

Os dois ficaram sem reação com os presentes que receberam.

- Vocês não gostaram? – Tia Lurdes perguntou ofendida.

- Claro que sim – Rose falou tentando ser simpática – Ele vai ser muito útil – Ela estendeu o cobertor em frente de si para admirá-lo melhor.

- Eu estava mesmo precisando de uns fones – Jasper falou sorrindo sem jeito.

Tia Lurdes fez um careta e Rose e Jasper trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Como vocês são falsos – Ela falou fazendo cara de desapontamento – Quem iria gostar de um presente tão horroroso e um fone de ouvido tão vagabundo – Ela falou tirando os presentes das mãos deles. E bateu nos dois com o cobertor – Isso é por mentir pra sua tia.

Os dois riram da brincadeira dela, mas ela permaneceu séria.

- Estão rindo do que? – Perguntou irritada – Acham bonito ficar mentindo pra mim assim tão descaradamente – Ele riu logo e seguida e eles acompanharam – Nunca mais façam isso – Ela virou séria apontando o dedo pra eles.

- Não vamos fazer – Falaram juntos.

- Agora os verdadeiros presentes vocês não vão ganhar – Ela falou fechando a mala.

- Ahh tia não faz isso – Rose pediu chorosa.

Ela os olhou pensando.

- Tudo bem – Ela falou sorrindo e abrindo a mala novamente – Pra você e pra você – ela falou entregando os embrulhos – E o seu presente de casamento – Ela entregou um presente maior para Rose.

- Porque ela ganhou dois? – Jasper perguntou como uma criança mimada.

- Porque ela vai se casar – Tia Lurdes falou divertida.

- Mas eu vou ser pai – Ele falou indignado.

- Ah, eu não te dei os parabéns – Rose falou abraçando o irmão – To muito feliz por vocês dois.

- Que bom porque nem todo mundo está – Ele falou aborrecido.

- Quem não está? – Tia Lurdes perguntou curiosa.

- O Emmett e o Edward estão sendo um pouco super protetores com a irmã – Rose falou girando os olhos.

- Logo passa – Ela falou sem dar importância – Agora abram os presentes.

Jasper ganhou da tia uma arma de colecionador.

- Uau tia um revolver Colt modelo Navy, ano de 1851, ação simples, em calibre .36, sistema de percussão – Ele falou admirando o presente – É demais.

Rose e tia Lurdes se olharam sem entender o que ele falava.

- Eu sabia que você iria gostar, minha amiga Vera, a dona do antiquário, que encontrou – Ela falou feliz pela reação do sobrinho.

- Muito obrigado – Ele falou empolgado abraçando ela.

- De nada querido – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Agora obra o seu Rose.

Rose ganhou uma caixa de musica que sempre pediu pra tia de presente.

- Você vai me dar? – Ela olhou sem acreditar.

- Você sempre quis ela nada mais que justo que seja sua agora que vai se tornar uma mulher casada – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Obrigada tia – Ela falou a abraçando.

- Agora abra o presente de casamento – Ela falou apontando a caixa.

Rose abriu a caixa e dentro havia uma travessa de cristal da Tiffany.

- É linda – Ela falou de boca aberta.

- Que bom que gostou querida – Tia Lurdes falou satisfeita.

- Eu adorei os dois tia – Ela falou a abraçando novamente.

Jasper estava no sofá olhando os detalhes do seu presente totalmente alheiro ao que as duas conversavam.

- Vamos mostrar pra o Emmett – Rose falou pegando as estatuetas e o travessa.

- Vamos – Tia Lurdes concordou a seguindo para a cozinha.

- Emmett meu amor – Rose falou entrando na cozinha e dando de cara com Kelly parada ao lado dele com a mão no seu braço.

Tia Lurdes rapidamente retirou os objetos da mão da sobrinha antes que ela os arremessasse.

- Oi? – Emmett perguntou virando a cabeça para a noiva e viu o quando ela estava furiosa se dando conta do que a Kelly estava fazendo – O que foi? – Ele perguntou se afastando dela e se aproximando de Rose.

Kelly apenas sorria satisfeita como se tivesse ganhado a guerra.

- Tia Lurdes nos deu um presente – Ela falou o olhando nos olhos e cerrando os punhos para não perder o controle.

- Mesmo deixa eu ver – Ele falou pegando a travessa que Tia Lurdes lhe passou – Uau bem legal.

Rose se forçou a sorrir e pegou a caixa de musica na mão da tia.

- Ela também me deu essa caixa de musica. Não é linda – Ela falou abrindo a caixa – Eu sempre a admirava na sua penteadeira e agora é minha.

- Muito legal mesmo – Emmett estava tentando tirar a atenção da sua noiva da Kelly e evitar uma tragédia.

A campainha tocou.

- Deve ser a equipe de maquiagem e cabelo – Rose falou saindo da cozinha.

Ela abriu a porta e indicou para eles entrarem.

- Podem subir e me esperem no quarto que fica na segunda porta a direita – Ela falou fazendo sinal para as escadas.

Eles subiram e ela voltou para a cozinha.

- São eles – Ela falou para Emmett.

- Agora só vamos nos ver no altar? – Ele perguntou a puxando para um beijo.

- Eu vou ser a de branco – Ela brincou com ele.

- Eu vou procurar – Ele falou dando mais um beijo.

Antes de sair Rose apontou para Alice e fez sinal para ela segui-la.

- Se ela tentar alguma coisa me chama. Eu estou te fazendo responsável em manter aquela vigarista longe do meu noivo – Rose falou muito séria depois que chegaram na sala.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pedir pra tia Lurdes me ajudar – Alice falou fazendo cara de má intencionada.

- Ótimo – Rose falou e virou para as escadas.

Alice olhou Jasper intrigada, ele parecia muito concentrado.

- O que você tem ai? – Ela perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Minha tia me deu um presente incrível – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos da arma.

- Uma arma? – Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Não Alice, uma Colt modelo Navy, ano de 1851, ação simples, em calibre .36, sistema de percussão – Ele esclareceu pra ela.

Que fez uma cara de quem ainda só acha aquilo uma arma.

- Seja lá o que for isso ai – Ela falou apontando para a pistola – Eu não quero em nenhum lugar perto do meu filho.

- Não se preocupe ela não atira mais – Ele falou ainda olhando a arma – E alem do mais vai ficar longe do alcance do nosso pequeno – Terminou olhando para ela com ternura.

Ela sorriu para ele e deu um beijo rápido.

- Guarde isso – Alice falou apontando – Pode apostar que a Rose vai fazer funcionar se quiser atirar na Kelly – Estava rindo da possibilidade.

- Tudo bem vou colocar no nosso quarto, espera aqui – Ele falou levantando e subindo as escadas.

Alice estava esperando no sofá quando Edward e Bella chegaram.

- Foi tudo bem lá? – Perguntou se levantando.

- Mais ou menos – Bella falou preocupada.

- O que aconteceu?

- A costureira errou nas medidas e apertou o vestido demais.

- E agora? – Alice perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ela vai consertar, prometeu, até o meio dia – Bella falou suspirando – Então nem vamos contar nada pra Rose, pra ela não se estressar mais.

- Melhor mesmo, até porque ela ta por um triz pra explodir – Alice falou séria – A Kelly está aqui – Falou olhando para o irmão.

- Então ela tem mais que motivos de surtar – Edward falou rindo.

- Que Kelly? – Bella perguntou confusa – Aquela sua prima?

- A própria – Alice falou rindo – Se prepare porque o Edward é o segundo na lista dela de "primo que ainda vou pegar". E como o Emmett está visivelmente desinteressado e comprometido ela vai atacar de plano b ou eu deveria dizer E – Falou divertida apontando para o irmão.

- Ela que ouse – Bella falou séria.

Os irmãos riram da reação dela, mas assim que o Jasper desceu as escadas Edward ficou sério e resmungou alguma coisa e saiu em direção a cozinha.

- Não esquenta – Bella falou para tranqüilizá-lo – Eu vou falar com ele e tudo vai ficar bem.

- Assim espero – Jasper falou abraçando Alice por trás.

- Se eu fosse você ia pra cozinha porque é pra lá que o Edward foi e é lá que a Kelly está – Alice falou sorrindo para a cunhada.

- To indo – Bella saiu apresada.

Alice virou e deu um beijo no noivo.

- Eu tenho que ficar de olho no Emmett pra Rose – Ela falou olhando para a cozinha.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ver o que tem de bom na tv – Ele falou dando mais um beijo nela e pegando o controle remoto.

- Cadê os rapazes? – Alice perguntou quando entrou na cozinha e só encontrou Bella, Lurdes e Kelly.

- Estão na casa da piscina olhando os ternos – Tia Lurdes respondeu – Pede pro Jasper ir lá também e ver o dele.

- Vou pedir – Alice falou saindo da cozinha - Os meninos estão na casa da piscina vendo os ternos. Vai lá ver o seu também – Ela falou pra ele assim que entrou na sala.

- Nem pensar que eu vou ficar sozinho com o caras que estão planejando a melhor forma de acabar comigo – Jasper falou sério.

- Vai lá e fala com eles, eu acho que uma conversa só entre vocês vai ser boa.

- Não – Ele falou categórico.

Ela suspirou e voltou para a cozinha.

- Depois ele vai – Ela falou para as mulheres.

- Ele ta com medo dos dois, não ta? – Bella perguntou rindo.

- Morrendo – Alice falou também rindo.

- Qual é o problema? – Kelly perguntou se metendo na conversa.

Todas a ignoraram fingindo fazer alguma coisa.

Emmett e Edward passaram pela cozinha e foram direto pra a sala. Alice levantou a cabeça quando os viu passando.

- O que eles vão fazer? – Ela perguntou.

- Não sei – Bella respondeu.

- Jasper – Alice falou saindo da cozinha.

Emmett e Edward chegaram na sala e encontraram Jasper distraído com o televisão. Eles o pegaram pelos braços e saíram arrastando.

- Gente vamos conversar – Ele falou quase desesperado.

- É exatamente isso que vai acontecer – Emmett respondeu abrindo a porta do porão que era usado como sala de jogos.

- Larga ele – Alice gritou com os irmãos – Agora.

Mas eles já tinham entrado com Jasper e Emmett trancou a porta.

10:30

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos.

Desse eu gostei :D espero eu vocês também.

O que será que eles vão fazer com o pobre do Jasper?

As fotos dos presentes está no meu perfil, check it out!

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Que bom que você gostou, mas como te disse eu não consigo gostar dele. Espero que goste dos presentes e essa Kelly ainda vai apanhar toa te vendo. Bjos.

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine**: Essa Kelly ta tirando tudo mundo do sério, vamos torcer pra alguém arrancar alguns fios de cabelo dela. Ta atualizada. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Obrigada linda, mas eu não consigo gostar dele e se você gostou é o que conta pra mim. Eu acho que ela vai acabar deixando alguns roxos nessa oferecida, vamos torcer. Eu demorei? Bjos

**Clara Cullen**: Obrigada, mas eu realmente não gosto dele. A tia Lurdes é muito bacana mesmo e essa Kelly ta pedindo para apanhar...Ta continuada. Bjos

**Vitória Sheba**: To torcendo pra alguém arrancar alguns fios dela sim. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Tia Lurdes é um máximo e vamos torcer pra essa Kelly ate o final da fic vai estar com alguns fios a menos. Bjos

**Mia995**: Reclamação muito válida, então tentei deixar esse mais longo o possível. Gostei da sua idéia do trancar da doida no porão, assim ela não vai no casamento. Tia Lurdes e a melhor sem duvidas. Bjos.

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Vamos torcer pra essa enxerida ter o que merece. Eu realmente não consigo gostar dele, mas se você gostou fico feliz. Ta continuada. Bjos.

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Acho que todo mundo tem uma tia Lurdes...Essa Kelly ta pedindo pra apanhar. Ta ai a continuação pra você. Bjos

**Joyce Flexa**: O nome já diz tudo. Bjos

**SakaguchiMaya**: Todo mundo tem uma tia Lurdes e pelo menos um prima Kelly, fato. Eu também estou torcendo pra ela perder algumas penas, opis fios...rsrsrsrs. Espero que goste de presente. Bjos.

**Mimy Cullen**: Essa Kelly é ódio geral entra as mulheres dessa família, mas também manda ter homens tão lindos. Ta continuada. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	18. 10:30 as 11:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo é da **' – nah batalha, **que deixou uma review linda demais. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 18 - 10:30 as 11:30.

- Larga ele – Alice gritou com os irmãos – Agora.

Mas eles já tinham entrado com Jasper e Emmett trancou a porta.

- Emmett abre essa porta agora – Alice falou batendo os punhos na porta.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou entrando na sala.

- Eles se trancaram ai dentro com o Jasper – Alice falou desesperada.

- Alice fica calma – Tia Lurdes falou tentando tranqüilizá-la – Esse estresse não vai fazer bem pro bebê.

- Eles vão matar ele – Ela falou a beira de um colapso.

- Claro que não – Bella falou preocupada com Alice – Eles só vão conversar com ele.

Quando chegaram dentro do porão Jasper se soltou dos cunhados e foi para trás da mesa de sinuca.

- Será que dá pra conversar como gente civilizada? – Ele falou analisando a melhor maneira de escapar do porão.

- O que você fez foi imperdoável – Edward falou sério.

- Eu pensei que podia confiar em você cara – Emmett falou balançando a cabeça decepcionado.

- Meu eu já até pedi sua irmã em casamento – Ele tentou se explicar – A gente vai se casar e vamos ser uma família. Eu não to entendo porque tanta raiva, vocês sempre nos deram apoio pra ficarmos juntos.

- Você abusou dela – Edward falou ainda sério.

- Eu não fiz nada que ela não quisesse – Jasper estava perdido com aquele comportamento dos cunhados.

- Ta dizendo que a minha irmãzinha é uma mulher fácil? – Emmett perguntou bravo.

- Claro que não – Jogou os braços em sinal de derrota – A gente ta junto a mais de dois anos, eu já tinha até comprado o anel pra pedir ela em casamento.

- Você abusou da minha irmãzinha – Emmett repetiu.

Jasper suspirou e desistiu de fazê-los entender que estava muito bem intencionado com a Alice e muito feliz com a idéia de formar uma família com ela.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rose perguntou descendo as escadas, vermelha de raiva – Dá pra ouvir essa confusão lá de cima, pelo amor de Deus será que eu posso me arrumar para o meu casamento em paz?

- Eles se trancaram com o Jasper ai dentro – Alice falou chorosa.

Rose bufou e pegou uma chave dentro da gaveta no móvel ao lado da porta do porão/ sala de jogos.

- Eu juro que hoje alguém morre – Ela falou consigo mesma abrindo a porta do porão.

- Você tem uma chave – Alice falou se levantando animada e andando na direção da porta aberta.

- Fica aqui – Rose falou brava – Eu vou resolver.

Alice parou e ficou no mesmo lugar. Se tinha alguém que poderia dar um fim a esse ciúmes ridículo, esse alguém era Rosalie.

Rose desceu as escadas pisando duro e encontrou o noivo e o cunhado encurralando seu irmão.

- EMMETT CULLEN – Ela falou brava – Pare com isso agora mesmo se você ainda quiser ter uma noiva pra se casar.

- Rose eu – Emmett tentou falar, mas foi cortado pela noiva.

- Eu não quero saber – Ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura – Esse é o meu irmão, ele ama a Alice e eles vão se casar.

- Ele desrespeitou minha irmã – Edward falou bravo.

Rose apertou os olhos para ele e o olhou como se fosse um retardado.

- Você caiu e bateu a cabeça ou o Jacob te bateu tão forte que te fez esquecer que estamos em pleno século 21.

- Isso não o isenta de culpa – Edward falou sério.

- Meu deus – Rose falou perdida – Eu nunca pensei que uma pessoa como você pudesse ser tão machista e idiota. Coisas desse tipo acontecem o tempo todo e alem do mais vocês sabiam perfeitamente que eles já estavam fazendo sexo ou pensaram que dividiam um quarto nessa casa a toa.

- Ele não podia ter feito isso – Emmett falou sério.

- Eu amo a Alice – Jasper falou tentado se defender – A gente vai casar.

- Não não vão. Eu não quero a Alice com você – Edward falou bravo.

Rose abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes tentando responder Edward a altura.

- Você não tem como evitar isso – Jasper falou perdendo a paciência.

- Não vai e pronto – Emmett falou concordando com o irmão.

Rose bufou e agitou as mãos dando um fim a discussão.

- Quer saber essa história toda já me deu nos nervos, maldita hora em que eu decidi pedir você em casamento – Ela falou olhando feio para Emmett – Eu não quero nada com essa família de gente retrógrada.

Rose subiu as escadas.

- Ela ficou bem brava – Jasper falou olhando para as escadas e esquecendo por um instante o que estava acontecendo.

- Isso significa que ela cancelou o casamento de novo? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

- Sim e dessa vez eu acho que ela vai deixar a casa – Ele respondeu preocupado e pronto para subir as escadas, quando Emmett passou por ele.

- Rose espera – Ele falou atrás dela.

- Ta tudo bem? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

Rose apenas passou por ela com Emmett ao seu encalço.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou confusa.

Rose chegou na porta da casa, pegou as chaves do carro e abriu a porta. Deu de cara com Jacob que estava pronto para tocar a companhia.

- Fica com ela – Rose falou olhando pra ele, irritada – O Edward não vai lhe fazer bem nenhum.

Saiu deixando Jacob com a cara confusa e o Emmett tentando fazê-la parar.

- Espera, amor. Desculpa por isso é que eu fiquei um pouco bravo quando soube da gravidez e perdi a cabeça, mas vai ficar de boa. Já até perdoei seu irmão pelo que ele fez com a minha irmãzinha.

Quando Rose chegou no carro se virou para Emmett.

- Avisa os convidados que esse casamento está cancelado – Ela falou e entrou no carro, não dando chances pra ele dizer nada ou tentar segurá-la.

Rose saiu cantando pneus e Emmett correu pra casa.

- Onde ela foi? – Tia Lurdes perguntou confusa, mas Emmett não deu atenção pegou as chaves do jipe e correu para a garagem.

- Vai ter casamento ou não? – Tia Lurdes perguntou para ninguém em especial.

- A noiva vai voltar? – O cabeleireiro perguntou descendo as escadas.

- Acho que sim – Bella falou tentado organiza a bagunça que aquilo se tornou.

- Então a gente espera? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Bella a gente pode conversar? – Jacob perguntou da porta da casa.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou ainda mais bravo.

Bella estava perdida no meio de tantas perguntas e toda essa confusão.

- Não vim pra falar com você estou aqui pra falar com a Bella – Ele respondeu, também, bravo.

- Jake agora não é hora pra essa conversa, a gente ta no meio de uma crise – Ela falou tentando organizar uma coisa de cada vez.

- Você ta planejando conversar com ele alguma outra hora? – Edward perguntou indignado.

- Deixa ela falar pra variar – Jacob falou nervoso.

- A conversa não chegou no canil – Edward respondeu o fuzilando.

- JÁ CHEGA - Bella deu um basta muito irritada.

- Eu só – Edward tentou falar, mas ela o cortou.

- Não começa – Ela respondeu vermelha de raiva– Isso tudo também é sua culpa.

- O que eu fiz? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- E ainda pergunta? – Ela falou mais irritada – Foi você quem começou toda essa história de ciúmes idiota. Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça, a sua irmã já é adulta e tem todo o direito de fazer o que quiser da vida dela.

- Eu sei disso, mas ele não tinha o direito de agir assim com ela – Edward falou mais calmo.

- Para de besteira, você já causou muitos problemas – Ela falou ainda mais brava - Agora temos uma noiva em fuga, um noivo indo atrás dela, uma grávida quase dando a luz e um ex namorado que não se toca que acabou – Ela explodiu com Edward e depois respirou fundo para recuperar a calma.

- Não fala assim com ele – Kelly falou manhosa.

- E você – Bella falou apontando para Kelly – Para de dar em cima dos homens dessa família, que parte da raiva da Rose é sua culpa, sua vadia.

11:30

* * *

N/A: Olá meus queridos.

Esse demorou pra sair, mas foi tudo culpa do feriado que me expulsou de São Paulo. Ficou mais curtinho mais cheio de emoções.

Vou tentar postar o próximo até sexta-feira no máximo.

Vamos as respostas:

**Gabi-b**: Quem não quer...kk. Ela pediu por essa. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Não vou deixar, esse casamento ta indo pelo ralo. E a Kelly mereceu essa...Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Tá desculpada sempre linda. Eu não vejo Hannah Montana então sei, mas isso acontece em algum episódio? Tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo nesse dia. Desculpa a demora. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Muitas perguntas e eu com tão poucas respostas...rsrsrsrs. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Bruuh' Cullen**: Ela ta tirando todo mundo do sério. Obrigada. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Que bom que gostou fico feliz. Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo então vamos torcer pra tudo ficar bem. Desculpa a demora. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Que bom que gostou fico feliz. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Vitória Pixel Jett**: Eu também to torcendo pra isso. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Ta postado desculpa a demora. Bjos

**SakaguchiMaya**: Que bom que ficou feliz com o presente. Total otaku só ele mesmo pra olhar pra um arma e dizer até o ano que ela é. Adorei sua idéia de depenar a Kelly. Obrigada. Mais pra você. Bjos

**Hollidaay'** : Passa o mais longe possível mesmo ela é uma vadia. Coitadinho mas vamos torcer pra que os outros problemas roubem a atenção de todos. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Ela merece muito mais quem manda ser tão oferecida...Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Ta ai mais pra você espero que goste. Bjos

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine**: Morte as Kellys...rsrsrsrs. Ta postado espero que goste e desculpa a demora. Bjos

**Mia995**: Eles não vão chegar a tanto com o pobre do Jasper...Adorei sua idéia to maior afim de trancar a Kelly lá dentro. Então agora você está mais tranqüila sem aulas e tudo mais, fico feliz. Bjos

' – **nah batalha**: Seja bem vinda fico feliz que esteja gostado. Eu é que tenho que te agradecer por uma review tão linda, me deixou até emocionada que eu tive que te dar esse capitulo, espero que goste. Obrigada por ler e me deixar tão feliz comentando. Bjos

**keth masen cullen**: Não pire por favor. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Aniil**: Seja bem vinda linda. Eu também acho, mas tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo que ninguém fica sozinho por um segundo sequer. Ela vai se ver com a gente...kkk. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Obrigada linda fico feliz em saber que você está gostando. Ta postado e me desculpa pela demora. Bjos

**Anita Masen Cullen**: Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando. Vamos torcer pra tudo acabar bem. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	19. 11:30 as 12:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo é da **Mimy Cullen, **que deixa reviews lindas de morrer. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 19 - 11:30 as 12:30.

- Não fala assim com ele – Kelly falou manhosa.

- E você – Bella falou apontando para Kelly – Para de dar em cima dos homens dessa família, que parte da raiva da Rose é sua culpa, sua vadia.

Todos ficaram olhando para Bella espantados com seu comportamento.

- Quem você pensa que é? – Kelly perguntou, indignada, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Bella olhou pra ela e estreitou os olhos.

- Você – Ela fez um movimento com as pontas dos dedos em sinal de fechamento – Calada.

Todos na sala tiveram que segurar o riso por causa da atitude da Bella com Kelly.

- E você – Bella falou apontando para Jacob, que ainda estava na porta de entrada – A-CA-BO-U, entendeu agora? A fila anda, a minha já andou.

Com isso Edward riu presunçoso. Bella olhou para ele séria.

- Não sei porque ta rindo, a sua corda ta bem apertada, também.

- Porque? – Ele perguntou abrindo os braços.

- Porque todas as confusões da ultima hora foram exclusivamente sua culpa. Então trate de concertar – Falou com as mãos na cintura.

- O que eu posso fazer? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Pode começar pedindo desculpas para o Jasper e parar de ser tão idiota com essa história.

- Mas – Ele começou a falar, mas viu o quanto Bella esta séria e mudou de idéia. _Ela consegue ser bem ameaçadora quando quer_ – Jasper, eu entendo que você e minha irmã se amam e tudo bem por mim que você se case com ela – Falou meio automático, como quem faz um discurso pronto e sem vontade.

- Obrigado, cara – Jasper falou sorrindo e andando na direção do cunhado para apertar sua mão.

- Se você a magoar eu quebro suas pernas – Edward falou sério quando pegou a mão de Jasper.

- Eu não duvido disso – Jasper riu aliviado que finalmente as coisas estavam se resolvendo.

- Muito bem agora vamos achar a noiva – Bella falou girando o corpo a procura do telefone e deu de cara com Jacob ainda na porta – Você vai ficar ai igual a uma estátua?

- Eu não desisti de você ainda – Ele respondeu bravo.

Bella respirou fundo.

- Se você quer chutar cachorro morto o problema é seu – Falou pegando o telefone.

- Pra quem você vai ligar? – Alice perguntou do sofá – A Rose não pegou o celular.

- Não pegou, mas ela pegou o seu Porsche e nele tem telefone, lembra? – Bella falou discando o numero.

- Nossa, ela fica bem diferente quando decide resolver uma situação – Alice cochichou para o noivo.

- Da até medo – Jasper riu com Alice – A Kelly está até agora tentando entender o que a atingiu – Completou apontando com a cabeça para a mulher no canto da sala.

Os dois riram juntos.

- Ela pediu por isso – Alice riu ainda mais.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – Tia Lurdes perguntou sentando no braço do sofá ao lado do sobrinho.

- Do quanto Bella deixou a Kelly desnorteada – Jasper respondeu.

Tia Lurdes riu junto com eles.

- Esse casamento está dando o que falar e olha que eu estou a aqui só a 3 horas – Falou rindo – Tanto que nem sei quem é o menino parado ali na porta – Apontou com a cabeça para Jacob.

- Esse ai é uma longa história – Alice falou espantada com o fato dele ainda estar na porta da casa.

- Me conta – Tia Lurdes falou se aconchegando no sofá.

- Rose? – Bella falou quando ela atendeu o telefone do carro.

- O que você quer Bella? – Rose perguntou sem emoção.

- Como assim? Eu quero que você volte pra casa, todo mundo esta te esperando pra te deixar linda pro casamento – Ela respondeu, tentado soar despreocupada.

- Não vai mais ter casamento – Ela falou no mesmo tom de antes.

- Não fala isso – Bella falou em desespero olhando em volta em busca de ajuda.

- Deixa que falar com ela – Tia Lurdes falou, estendo a mão.

Bella lhe passou o telefone e ficou olhando apreensiva.

- Rosie, querida – Tia Lurdes falou ao telefone.

- Tia me faz um favor – Rose estava completamente apática.

- Claro qualquer coisa.

- Avisa as pessoas que o casamento está cancelado, tenho certeza que o Emmett não vai fazer isso.

- Para de bobagem, você vai se casar sim. Tudo que tem a fazer é vir pra casa, vai ficar tudo bem – Tia Lurdes estava ficando tão preocupada quanto a Bella.

- Faz isso por mim – Rose terminou a conversa no mesmo tom do inicio.

- Rose, espera não desliga ainda – Tia Lurdes quase gritou no telefone.

- Você conseguiu falar com ela? – Emmett entrou na casa a passos largos e tirou o telefone da mão da Tia Lurdes.

- Rose? – Ele falou quase gritando, mas ela já tinha desligado. Ele tentou rediscar, mas dessa vez o telefone estava desligado – O que ela falou? – Perguntou nervoso.

- Pra mim nada de mais – Bella respondeu preocupada.

- Ela me pediu pra avisar os convidados que o casamento está cancelado – Tia Lurdes falou tão preocupada quando a Bella.

- Onde ela pode ter ido? – Emmett perguntou para o Jasper.

- Eu não sei. Pra mim o lugar favorito dela é essa casa – Jasper falou se levantando.

- Isso não ta acontecendo – Emmett falou sentando nos primeiros degraus da escada e colocando o rosto nas mãos.

- Fica tranquilo que a gente vai resolver isso – Edward falou batendo no ombro do irmão – Afinal parte da culpa disso é minha.

- O que nós podemos fazer é – Alice falou tentando ter uma idéia, mas o telefone tocou e todos olharam.

Emmett atendeu pensando que fosse a Rose.

- Rose?

- Bom dia senhor, meu nome é Amber e eu sou da seguradora do carro de propriedade de Rosalie Hale, ela está?

- Não, ela fugiu – Ele falou triste para a mulher no telefone.

- Teria mais alguém com quem poderia falar a respeito do carro, na residência – A mulher falou sem emoção.

- Fala com o irmão dela – Ele falou e depois estendeu o telefone para Jasper.

Jasper pegou o telefone e saiu de perto para atender.

- Ela não vai voltar e não tem como a gente achar ela – Emmett falou sem esperanças.

Todos na sala ficaram sem reação, não sabiam o que dizer para Emmett.

- Tudo bem – Kelly falou sentando ao lado dele na escada.

Emmett olhou pra ela, levantou e foi para o bar.

- Alguém vai querer alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou enchendo um copo de uísque e bebendo tudo de uma vez.

- Ohh, vai com calma. Como você vai casar bêbado? – Edward falou se aproximando do bar.

- E eu vou casar comigo mesmo? – Emmett perguntou enchendo mais um copo.

- Eles acharam o carro – Jasper falou voltando para a sala.

- E se? – Alice falou fazendo cara de felicidade.

- O que? – Todos perguntaram confusos, quando ela pegou o telefone da mão do noivo.

Ela discou uns números e ficou esperando atenderem.

- O que você vai fazer? – Bella perguntou curiosa, enquanto Emmett lutava com Edward para pegar a garrafa de uísque de volta.

- Alô, eu sou a proprietária de um carro segurado por vocês – Quando Alice falou isso Bella entendeu seus planos – Eu gostaria de fazer um teste no meu rastreador. Placa PXI 0001, no nome de Alice Brandon Cullen. Espero sim, obrigada – Alice tampou o telefone e sorriu para o irmão – Eu sou um gênio ou eu sou genial? – Perguntou para o irmão, sorrindo.

Emmett se animou com a idéia de pode encontrar Rose.

- Sim, ainda estou aqui – Alice falou no telefone – Estrada R 27, altura do Km 365 – Ela repetiu as informações – Obrigada.

Emmett andou em direção a porta para ir atrás da noiva quando Alice pulou na frente dele.

- Espera – Ela falou colocando uma mão no peito do irmão – Não adianta sair assim, a mulher falou que o carro está em movimento precisamos descobrir pra onde ela está indo primeiro.

Emmett bufou, pronto pra tirar Alice do seu caminho.

- Ela tem razão – Edward falou dando razão para a irmã – A Rosalie pode mudar de direção e você vai ficar vagando sem encontrá-la.

- Tudo bem – Emmett concordou respirando fundo.

- Muito bem. Agora temos que descobrir o tem na estrada R 27 – Alice falou pensativa.

- Eu não sei – Edward falou – No fim dela tem uma cidadezinha, mas ela teria que andar muito pra chagar nessa cidade.

- Não, deve ser alguma coisa no meio do caminho – Bella falou tentando lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Eu sei.

12:30

* * *

N/A: Meus amores

Eu sei que prometi até sexta feira e como tecnicamente já é sábado (são uma da manhã) não cumpri minha promessa, então me desculpem.

Hoje eu fiquei chocada, faltam só 5 capítulos para o final, isso é triste.

Onde a noiva perdida está? Alguém sabe?

Vamos as respostas:

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Você estava certíssima, parabéns. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjos

**Bruuh' Cullen**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado da reação dela. A Kelly mereceu. Bjos

**bia carter**: Fico feliz *.* Mais pra você. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Que bom que ta gostando. Mais um pra você. Bjos

**Gabi-b**: As quietinhas são as piores, na hora que explodem. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Esse casamento ta uma novela...Espero que goste do presente. Obrigada. Bjos

**Mia995**: Que bom que ta gostando. Muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo será que esse casamento sai ou não? tenho minhas duvidas. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Se não fosse pela sua fotinha eu ficaria em duvida se é você quem tem deixado reviews pra mim todo capitulo, não mude a foto por favor...rsrsrsrs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Mais um pra você e quase na sexta como tinha prometido. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Flor do meu coração, fico mais que feliz em saber que você está gostando. Ta ai a continuação pra você. Bjos

**Hollidaay'** : Nem eu sei o que vai acontecer mais nessa fic, as coisas mudam de rumo a cada segundo que passa. Fico feliz em saber que está gostando, mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Eu to achando que eles estavam com muito tempo livre e decidiram implicar com o pobre do Jasper pra passar o tempo...Mais um pra você. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Jamais que eu vou permitir que a vadia da Kelly fique com o lindo (sem semancol) do Jacob...rsrsrsrs Ta continuada. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Não querida, me desculpa se te confundi, ela estava se referindo ao Jacob, ela e o Edward estão bem apesar dos pesares. Desculpa de novo por não ter sido tão clara. Ta postada. Bjos

**Raffa**: Seja bem vinda e fique a vontade que a casa é sua. Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Bjos

**Viih. best**: To torcendo junto com você, mas to começando a ficar com duvidas. Bjos

' – **nah batalha**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado do presente. E concordo, não morra agora porque a fic ta no final e muitas coisas vão acontecer. Bjos

**Vitória Pixel Jett**: Falou tudo para todos sem poupar ninguém...rsrsrsrs. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	20. 12:30 as 13:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo é da **Mari. Piccoli, **que segundo ela se apaixonou por minhas histórias. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 20 - 12:30 as 13:30.

- Eu sei – Emmett falou e saiu em disparada pela porta da casa não dando oportunidade para ninguém perguntar onde é que ele achava que a noiva estava.

- Tomara que ele ache ela – Bella falou olhando para a porta por onde ele saiu.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Edward falou a abraçando por trás – Em desculpa pro tudo que aconteceu nas ultimas horas.

- Tudo bem – Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos – Desde que você nunca mais faça isso.

- Não vou fazer, eu perdi a cabeça quando soube da gravidez – Ele falou apertando mais o abraço – A Alice pode parecer durona, mas ela é bem frágil e eu tenho medo por ela.

- Eu sei disso, amor. E sei também que ela é a sua irmãzinha e você se sente super protetor com ela, mas ela e o Jasper se amam e agora vão começar uma família – Bella falou cheia de ternura e com a voz baixa e carinhosa.

- É eu acho que vou ter que aquentar então – Ele falou sorrindo e beijando o topo da cabeça da namorada.

- Eu tenho que ir até a delegacia ver o problema do carro da Rose – Jasper falou para todos na sala.

- Eu vou com você – Alice falou já se levantando.

- Nada disso, o seu dia já foi muito estressante, eu não vou permitir que fique mais um tempão em uma delegacia – Ele lhe deu um beijo breve e cheio de amor – Fica aqui e cuida do nosso pequeno.

- Mas você vai sozinho – Ela falou um pouco triste.

- Eu vou com você – Edward falou se soltando da Bella – E a Bella tem que buscar o vestido na loja, então a Alice pode ir com ela.

- Ótimo – Alice falou animada.

- Eu vou com vocês meninas – Tia Lurdes falou pegando a bolsa.

- Gente a noiva vai voltar? – O cabeleireiro que todo mundo tinha se esquecido perguntou da escada.

Todos se olharam sem saber como responder.

- Nós não sabemos que horas ela vai voltar – Alice resolveu falar – Mas eu acho que não faz sentido fazem esperar aqui pode ser até que ela chegue muito atrasada. Então podem ir embora que quando ela voltar eu mesma a ajudo a se arrumar.

- Tudo bem – Ele falou com a cara de poucos amigos – Nós ainda vamos ser pagos certo?

- Claro, depois acertamos tudo – Jasper falou.

- Ok então – O cabeleireiro saiu da casa com a equipe que deveria arrumar Rose.

- Vamos? – Edward perguntou pegando Bella pela mão.

Eles saíram da casa e deixaram Kelly sozinha na sala, que apesar de tudo que aconteceu tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela pegou o telefone e discou.

- Mãe? – Ela perguntou quando ela atendeu – Tenho ótimas noticias. Eu não precisei fazer nada esse casamento foi para o buraco sozinho, muita coisa aconteceu...

Alice, Bella e Tia Lurdes estavam no carro indo para a loja buscar o vestido.

- Esse casamento daria um filme – Alice falou rindo mudando as estações de rádio.

- Com certeza, eu nunca vi tanta coisa dar errado – Bella falou pensativa.

- Parece até mau agouro – Tia Lurdes falou do banco de trás.

Elas chegaram no loja e a dona veio logo falar com elas.

- Olá – Ela falou sorrindo falsamente.

- Oi – Bella respondeu séria – E o meu vestido?

A mulher sorriu meio sem jeito.

- Nós fizemos o que era possível, mas não teve como consertar. Só fazendo outro mesmo e para isso precisaríamos de pelo menos mais uns dois dias.

- Dois dias? – Bella perguntou hiper ventilando – O casamento é em menos de 5 horas, o que eu vou usar?

- Me desculpe, mas coisas como essas acontecem – A mulher falou com falsa compaixão, o que deixou Bella ainda mais nervosa.

- Acontecem? – Estava tão furiosa que pularia no pescoço da mulher se Alice não a segurasse.

- O que vocês vão oferecer para redimir o erro? – Tia Lurdes perguntou, com uma calma muito característica da Rosalie quando estava exigindo uma atitude de alguém.

- Me desculpe – A mulher pediu abrindo os braços.

- Claro – Tia Lurdes falou sorrindo tão falsamente quanto a mulher em sua frente – Vamos meninas – Ela foi para a porta puxando Bella e Alice com ela – Ah mais uma coisinha o meu advogado vai entrar em contato com vocês.

Dito isso ela deixou a loja ainda puxando Alice e Bella.

- Isso foi incrível – Alice falou impressionada.

- Foi mesmo, mas eu continuo sem vestido – Bella concordou.

- Esperem – A dona da loja veio atrás delas a passos largos – Acho que podemos pensar em uma solução pacifica.

- Nós já temos uma solução – Tia Lurdes falou séria – Você estragou o vestido no dia que ele deveria ser usado e agora nós vamos te processar pelo erro. Eu não sei como poderia ficar mais pacifico que isso.

Alice e Bella fizeram uma cara de muito impressionadas com a atitude da tia Lurdes.

- Talvez pudéssemos oferecer um dos vestidos que estão disponíveis para locação – A mulher mudou de atitude quando ouviu tudo aquilo.

- Nenhuma das minhas sobrinhas vai usar um vestido horroroso de locação – Tia Lurdes falou séria.

- Nós temos um coleção de luxo e alguns deles nunca foram alugados.

- Acho que podemos dar uma chance – Tia Lurdes falou já andando de volta para a loja – Com custo zero, claro – Finalizou já entrando na loja.

- Claro – A dona da loja faria qualquer negócio para não ser processada.

- Eu te adoro – Bella deu um abraço na tia Lurdes, quando elas ficaram sozinhas, olhando as araras.

- Eu só fiz o que qualquer um faria – Tia Lurdes falou sorrindo olhando os vestidos.

- Não o que a Rose faria – Alice se lembrou do episódio com a mulher do bufe – Ela teria feito a mulher costurar um novo vestido.

Elas riram juntas.

Edward e Jasper chegaram na delegacia e o policial informou que eles teriam que ir até o pátio de carros roubados, mas que ele funcionava aos sábados somente até ao meio dia. Jasper agradeceu e eles voltaram para o carro de Edward.

- É até melhor que fique pra segunda, assim não temos que ficar se preocupando em preencher papeis hoje – Edward falou dando partida no carro.

- Você tem razão – Jasper concordou com o cunhado – E ai a gente ta beleza?

Edward respirou fundo, o que deixou Jasper ligeiramente preocupado.

- Eu ainda não to 100% com essa idéia de gravidez, mas eu entendo que você ama minha irmã – Edward falou para alivio de Jasper.

- Eu amo mesmo, ela é tudo pra mim – Jasper falou apaixonado.

- Eu sei o que é isso – Edward falou olhando para a estrada e se lembrando da Bella – Agora vamos para com esse papo que ta soando muito gay.

Jasper riu e concordou.

- A gente deveria parar e comprar comida.

- Boa idéia. Vamos levar McDonalds para todo mundo – Edward concordou já procurando um lanchonete para parar.

- Acho que não é muito saudável para a Alice – Jasper falou discordando.

- Se prepara meu amigo porque se você acha que ela vai seguir alguma dieta por causa dessa gravidez ta muito enganado – Edward falou entrando no drive thru.

Emmett dirigiu pela estrada R 27 o mais rápido que o jipe permitiu, ele sabia exatamente onde estava indo, ela só poderia estar lá.

Ele pegou um acesso para uma estrada menos movimenta e logo parou perto de uma praia.

Não era o tipo de praia cheia de banhistas, as ondas eram muito grandes, então só tinham surfistas.

Ele parou na parte mais alta olhando toda a areia em busca de Rose.

_Ela ta aqui, tem que estar_. Ele pensou vasculhando a areia. Ela a encontrou parada de frente para o mar.

- Rose – Ele falou quando se aproximou dela.

- Eu adoro esse lugar.

13:30

* * *

N/A: Olá minha gente boa

Menos um, isso significa que em 4 capítulos a coisa acaba.

Emmett conhece muito bem a noiva, ele a achou, mas fica a duvida se vai ou não convencê-la a se casar com ele.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Agora são só 4...A Bella foi genial, mas a tia Lurdes foi mais. Ta continuada. Bjos

**bia carter**: Obrigada linda você é uma amor. Espero que a qualidade tenha sido mantida. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Querida sabe o que eu e lembrei? que você ia me add no MSN, o que aconteceu que você não adicionou? Será que eu estava pensando na sua madrinha quando eu criei ela e nem sabia disso? Talvez...Obrigada linda. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Que bom que você está gostando, fico feliz. Ta continuada. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Eu também não sei de onde elas saem...Não chora não essas tragédias são pra ser cômicas. E agora só falta 4. Você sumiu hoje deve ser por causa do computa, to sentindo sua falta no MSN. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Ela não foi encher a cara, buscou outro lugar. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Gabi-b**: Não morra, eu prezo muito pelas minhas leitoras para perder uma assim tão prematuramente. Ta ia mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do presente. Não ele não foi para a floresta. Obrigada. Bjos

**The Cullen's Sisters**: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado e espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Que bom que gostou, fico feliz. Agora só faltam 4. Não ela não foi para uma casinha nem para o shopping, mas valeu a tentativa. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Eu te conto tudo pelo o MSN menos o final dessa fic...rsrsrsrs. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Bjos

**Hollidaay'** : Agora são só mais 4. E é isso que tem no meio da estrada. Bjos.

**Raffa**: O grandalhão achou a loira, só resta saber se vai convencê-la a se casar. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Eu também espero, eles se merecem são feitos um pro outro. Ela tava na pressão por muito tempo foi dai que tirou a coragem. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: Em 4 capítulos você vai saber o final. Espero que você goste do presente. Eu vou continuar ela sim e tenho planos ótimos para os acontecimentos. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Não precisa se desculpar, eu é que sou muito intrometida e fico me metendo onde não fui chamada. Você acertou, mas só vamos saber o porque dessa praia ser especial no próximo. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Eu é que pergunto e agora? porque eu não tenho idéia. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Vitória Pixel Jett**: Ta ai pra onde ela foi. Agora quatro...Bjos

**Mia995**: Ela cansou e fugiu. Agora você já sabe quem disse. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

' – **nah batalha**: Eu também estou torcendo aqui, mas acho que no final tudo se acerta. Obrigada linda, eu fico muito feliz que nem me agüento em saber que te proporciono tanta felicidade. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	21. 13:30 as 14:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo é da **The Cullen's Sisters, **que adora minhas fics, segundo ela mesma. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 21 - 13:30 as 14:30.

- Rose – Ele falou quando se aproximou dela.

- Eu adoro esse lugar – Rose respirou fundo e sorriu.

- Eu também tenho algumas lembranças – Ele falou parando ao lado dela e colocando o braço nos seus ombros.

- Foi difícil te conquistar – Ela falou rindo consigo mesma.

- Eu sou do tipo que não fazem mais – Emmett falou cheio de si.

- Muito convencido isso sim – Ela falou colocando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu posso.

Ela riu mais uma vez e olhou para ele.

- Valeu a pena.

- Você ainda vai casar comigo? – Ele perguntou depois de dar um beijo na testa dela.

- Porque as coisas estão dando tão erradas? – Rose perguntou, triste, olhando o mar.

- Pra gente ter história para contar – Emmett falou brincando.

- Como era mesmo o nome daquela garota com quem você estava jogando vôlei naquele dia?

- Cíntia.

- Isso Cíntia – Ela falou rindo e balançando a cabeça.

**Flashback**

- O mar ta incrível.

- Lulu, essa praia ta muito cheia a gente devia ir surfar na Mercador – Rose falou olhando a praia enquanto desamarrava a prancha.

- Para de bobagem, essa praia está cheia de gatinhos e deus sabe o quanto você precisa de um homem – Sua amiga falou sorrindo.

- Será que dá pra me deixar curtir minha fossa um pouco? – Ela falou irritada.

- E ficar morrendo por quem não te merece? – Lulu falou com a cara de nojo – Aposto que até o fim do dia você vai encontrar alguém para dar uns amassos.

- Eu não quero da amassos em ninguém – Rose encostou a prancha no carro para amarrar os cabelos.

Uns caras passaram por elas e ficaram olhando.

- Oh! Lá em casa – Um deles falou.

Rose olhou para Lulu com a cara de nojo.

- É nisso que você quer que eu dê uns amassos? – Rose perguntou ignorando o que eles diziam.

- Qual das duas é a mais gostosa? – Um outro cara perguntou para o amigo.

- Eu ficava com as duas e juntas – Ele respondeu e riu – E ai topam?

Rose respirou fundo, pegou a prancha e andou até eles.

- Rose? – Lulu chamou preocupada, ela sabia muito bem do temperamento esquentado da amiga.

Rose parou bem perto do cara.

- Você falou comigo? – Ela perguntou séria.

Ele sorriu sem jeito e não disse nada.

- Foi o que eu pensei – Ela falou olhando ele de cima a baixo com cara de nojo – Patético.

Rose se virou para Lulu e a chamou para o mar.

- Tem cara que já nasceu idiota – Emmett falou quando passou pela cena, Rose e Lulu, já estavam na areia da praia, não se viraram apenas sorriram.

Rose e Lulu pegaram algumas ondas, mas logo o mar ficou mais calmo e elas saíram da água.

- Melou total – Lulu comentou enfiando a prancha na areia.

- Eu disse que na Mercador estava melhor – Rose falou irritada sentando na areia.

- Quer parar com essa coisa de Mercador pra lá, Mercador pra cá – Lulu falou também irritada sentando ao lado da Rose – Você só quer ir lá pra ver se encontra o Marcus, eu sei muito bem que aquela é a praia que ele surfa.

- Não é isso – Rose falou sem jeito.

- Então prova que você não gosta mais dele – Lulu a olhou com um sorriso nos lábios e falou em tom de desafio.

- NÃO – Rose falou já sabendo que Lulu iria desafiá-la a fazer alguma coisa certamente muito constrangedora.

- Beija – Ela falou olhando a praia atrás do candidato ideal – Ele.

- Quem? – Rose perguntou olhando na direção que Lulu olhava – Nem pensar ele tem namorada ta até jogando vôlei com ela.

- Quem te garante que eles são namorados? – Lulu perguntou se virando para olhar a amiga.

- Porque eles estão jogando vôlei juntos – Rose repetiu indignada.

- Tudo que você tem que fazer é ir até lá e dar um beijo nele, eu paro de te encher com a história do Marcus – Lulu sabia o quando a amiga não fugia de uma boa aposta.

- Você nunca mais vai falar nada dele? – Rose perguntou se interessando pela proposta.

- Nunca – Lulu afirmou.

- Só um beijo?

- Só um, mas tem que ser da língua – Falou sorrindo para a amiga.

Rose respirou fundo e ponderou suas opções. Ela poderia beijar um completo estranho que tinha certeza ter namorada, arrumar uma briga daquelas e se livrar da amiga insistente ou ela poderia deixar pra lá e continuar agüentando as perturbações. Ela se levantou e marcou decidia em direção ao estranho.

- Isso vai ser engraçado – Lulu falou se virando para ter uma visão melhor da cena.

- Emm você joga tão bem – A menina que estava jogando com o alvo de Rose falou se derretendo toda.

Rosalie girou os olhos e se aproximou mais confiante ainda. _Eles não são namorados, melhor_.

- Oi – Ela falou ao se aproximar dos dois.

Emmett se virou e sorriu interessado.

- Você quer alguma coisa? – A menina perguntou.

- Quero – Rose falou séria olhando Emmett nos olhos.

Ela deu mais alguns passos e fechou a distância entre eles, o beijou sem dar nenhuma chance para que pudesse dizer nada.

Emmett ficou surpreso no inicio, mas logo se deixou levar pelo beijo de Rosalie.

Rose se separou dele e sorriu.

- Obrigada – Ela falou e se virou andando em direção a amiga que sorria impressionada.

Emmett ficou parado no mesmo lugar sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Você a conhece? – A menina do vôlei perguntou preocupada.

- Ainda não – Emmett respondeu com um sorriso besta nos lábios – Até mais Cíntia – Ele falou se afastando dela.

Cíntia ficou olhando as costas dele vermelha de raiva.

- Ei espera – Emmett chamou andando rápido atrás de Rose.

Ela se virou para ele e ficou rindo debochada.

- O que foi? – Rose perguntou cruzando os braços em cima do peito.

- Como assim o que foi? Você chega do nada, me beijo do nada e vai embora do nada – Ele falou um pouco ofendido.

- Foi uma aposta – Rose olhou rapidamente para Lulu que estava quase rolando de rir.

- Aposta? – Emmett perguntou inclinando a cabeça para olhar onde ela tinha olhado.

- Isso aposta – Rose falou um pouco impaciente – Você é bem devagar.

Emmett deu mais alguns passos pra frente e segurou Rose firme pela cintura.

- Vou te mostrar o devagar – E sem dizer mais nada ele a beijou.

**Fim do Flashback**

Emmett estava rindo sentado ao lado de Rose na areia.

- O mais hilário foi a sua cara quando o beijo acabou e eu fiz igual a você – Ele ria cada vez mais.

- Daí fui eu tem tive que correr atrás de você – Rose falou também rindo.

- Eu sou inesquecível – Emmett falou cheio de si.

Rose ficou olhando para ele com quem tenta entender uma nova espécie.

- Não me olha assim que você concorda comigo – Ele falou e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela – Então vamos voltar que a gente tem um casamento para ir.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Rose.

- Você ainda quer esse circo? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele sem levantar.

- Eu quero você – Ele respondeu ajoelhando na frente dela.

- Eu também – Ela sorriu e respirou fundo – Então vamos resolver isso logo.

- A gente trouxe comida – Edward falou quando ele e Jasper entravam na cozinha.

- A gente também – Alice falou rindo e mostrando todas as embalagens em cima do balcão.

- Então eu acho que temos comida para alimentar todos os convidados do casamento – Tia Lurdes falou sorrindo da situação.

- Falando em casamento, os noivos já voltaram? – Jasper perguntou depois de dar um beijo na Alice e sentar ao seu lado.

- Parece que não vai ter casamento mesmo – Kelly falou como quem pensa alto.

Alice e Bella lançaram olhares matadores para ela.

- Não, ainda não – Bella respondeu ainda fuzilando Kelly.

- Será que o Emmett a achou? – Edward perguntou sentando entre a Bella e a Tia Lurdes.

- Acho que sim, senão ele já teria voltado – Alice falou enchendo a boca de batata frita.

Todos ficaram olhando pra ela espantados.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou com a boca ainda cheia encolhendo os ombros.

- É engraçado assistir – Edward falou rindo – Parece uma criança que cresceu no meio do mato e nunca viu batata frita.

Alice jogou a primeira coisa que estava na sua frente no irmão, um sache de cachup. Ele riu ainda mais e ela fez uma careta.

- Eu to comendo por dois – Ela falou tentando se defender.

- Alice, você descobriu que está grávida hoje, não dá pra já começar a sentir os efeitos disso – Bella falou rindo.

- Ahh. Fala de outra coisa e me deixa comer em paz – Ela falou jogando a mão e enfiou mais batata na boca.

- E o seu vestido? Ficou tudo bem? – Edward perguntou para a namorada.

Mas quando Bella ia contar o que aconteceu o telefone tocou.

- Alô - Tia Lurdes atendeu.

- Tia

- Oi meu amor, onde você está? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Fica tranqüila tia, ta tudo bem – Rose a tranqüilizou – A Alice está ai com você?

- Está sim – Tia Lurdes falou olhando para Alice.

- Deixa-me falar com ela.

- Claro – Tia Lurdes falou e depois passou o telefone para Alice – Ela quer falar com você.

- Oi cunhadinha – Alice falou animada.

- Alice eu quero te pedir um favor.

14:30

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas crianças

Eu sei que levei uma eternidade para postar esse capitulo, mas eu to tentando escrever ele há 4 dias e nada de querer sair.

Agora só faltam 3, acho que até o fim dessa semana eu a termino. Já tenho mais um projeto em andamento e assim que esta terminar eu começo a postar.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**The Cullen's Sisters**: Eu fico super feliz que você está gostando. Muito obrigada por ler minhas fics e espero que goste do presente. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra ti. Bjos

**Raffa**: Então você vai amar os últimos capítulos, muitas reviravoltas. Mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Tudo acontece mesmo. Ta ai postado mais pra você. Bjos

**bia carter**: Espero ter continuado. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Que bom que você gosta tanto fico super feliz, espero que você goste desse também. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Eu fico tão feliz em saber que você gosta tanto, flor. Eu também to achando, mas é que ele é super protetor ao extremo. To feliz que seu note voltou e os caras da loja ainda estão vivos...kk. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Tomara que sim vamos ter que esperar para ver qual é esse favor. Tia Lurdes é a melhor. Bjos

**Gabi-b**: Espero que ainda esteja...kk. Tia Lurdes é incrível. Bjos

**Hollidaay'** : Ela ainda via receber o que merece deixa comigo...Ele conhece a Rose muito bem. Espero que você goste desse. Bjos

**Vitória Pixel Jett**: Agora só 3. Eu odeio praia e sol. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado do presente e espero que goste desse capitulo também. Eu demorei me desculpa, não foi pro mal. Bjos

' – **nah batalha**: Tua Lurdes é a melhor. Sim ele vai acabar na mesma hora que começou as 17:30, não vou escrever nada mais. Eu pensei sim em fazer agora as 24 horas do casamento da Alice e do Jasper, mas o meu estoque de desgraças se esgotou nesse, sorry. Fico muito feliz que você goste tanto da minha fic. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Eu demorei me desculpa. Mas ai ta mais pra você espero que goste. Bjos

**Mariana S. Denali**: Seja bem vinda por aqui, sinta-se em casa. Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando nesse grau da minha maluquice. Essa clinica posso ser sócia to sentindo que é um negócio muito útil. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Batuta é legal eu gosto de batuta...kk. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Eu demorei sei disso, me desculpa por favor. Espero que você goste desse capitulo também. Bjos

**Mia995**: Ta ai mais pra matar a sua curiosidade, espero que goste. Obrigada por tudo. Bjos

**Sakaguchimaya**: Agora só mais 3, não fique triste tem que ficar feliz, eu to. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Espero que esse capitulo cumpra suas expectativas, e desculpa e demora. Eu olhei e não tem nenhum convite seu não, então tenta de novo juliana . morais sjc Hotmail . com (só juntar tudo). Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Desculpa a demora. Ta ai mais para você. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Bruuh Cullen**: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Agora só faltam 3 pro fim. Bjos

**Riizinha**: Não faça isso, ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	22. 14:30 as 15:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo é da **Luna Swan Cullen. **Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 22 - 14:30 as 15:30.

- Oi cunhadinha – Alice falou animada.

- Alice eu quero te pedir um favor – Rose falou uma pouco séria – Sai da cozinha que essa conversa é particular.

- Ok – Ela falou no telefone – Já volto – Falou pra todos e saiu da cozinha.

- O que foi isso? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Não sei – Jasper ficou olhando por onde a Alice tinha saído.

- Eu to cada vez mais confusa – Bella falou com a cara séria – Vai ter casamento ou não?

- Seja lá como for acho que a gente vai descobrir quando Alice voltar – Edward deu um beijo em Bella para tranqüilizá-la.

- Eu acho que a Rose está aprontando alguma – Jasper falou voltando a comer.

- Como assim? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Pensa bem, porque ela ligaria para a Alice e pediria para ela sair da cozinha? – Ele falou dando de ombros.

- Porque ela sabe que a Alice concordar com a maluquice que ela está planejando – Ela respondeu e seu rosto se iluminou em entendimento.

- Exatamente – Ele falou sorrindo pra ela.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Alice gritou ao telefone.

Todos se levantaram e foram correndo para a sala.

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Não foi nada – Alice respondeu brava – Voltem pra cozinha e parem de escutar atrás das portas.

- Nós não estávamos escutando atrás da porta – Bella falou brava com ela e voltou para a cozinha – Você gritou.

- Sério o que está havendo? – Edward perguntou quando voltou para a cozinha.

- Esse casamento está cada vez mais estranho – Tia Lurdes comentou.

- Muito bem – Alice falou quando voltou para a cozinha depois de um tempo, mas passou direto e foi para a casa da piscina e voltou com o terno do Emmett nas mãos

- O que está acontecendo, Alice? – Edward perguntou sério.

- Um casamento oras – Ela falou como se ele fosse um retardado – Agora eu tenho que sair, mas como Rose está com o meu carro eu vou precisar do seu Bella.

- Aonde você vai? – Jasper perguntou desconfiado.

- Meu amor – Alice pegou o rosto do noivo nas mãos e o olhou nos olhos – Se você não quer que eu minta pra você então não me faça perguntas – Ela piscou para ele e virou para olhar Bella

- Eu te empresto o carro só se você me disser onde está indo e o que a Rose queria – Ela falou categórica.

Alice saiu a cozinha sem dar atenção ao que Bella disse, todos a seguiram para a sala, mas ela subiu as escadas e rapidamente voltou segurando o vestido de casamento da Rosalie.

- Onde estão as suas chaves? – Alice perguntou para Bella impaciente.

- Primeiro aonde você vai? – Bella perguntou séria cruzando os braços.

- Ah que seja – Ela falou andando para a porta da saída – Eu pego o de Edward.

- O meu carro não – Ele falou indo atrás dela.

- Eu não lembro de ter pedido – Ela falou e pegou as chaves na mesa perto da porta onde ele as tinha deixado.

- Você está muito petulante – Jasper falou bravo – Você vai me dizer onde está indo – Ele parou entre ela e a porta – Agora.

Ela estreitou os olhos pra ele.

- Eu não vou dizer não – Ela se virou para olhar todos na sala – Estejam prontos na hora do casamento.

Ela deu um sorrisinho para o noivo e passou facilmente embaixo do seu braço.

- Você também – Ela falou antes de entrar no carro do irmão e sair cantando pneus.

Edward se encolheu quando ouviu isso.

- Meu carro – Ele se lamentou.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Bella olhava para todos atrás de uma resposta, mas não encontrou nenhuma.

- O que essas duas estão aprontando? – Tia Lurdes perguntou pra si mesma.

- Três – Jasper corrigiu – O Emmett está com elas.

- Ele vai nos contar – Edward falou já pegando o telefone e discando para o irmão – Emmett?

- Oi cara – Ele respondeu feliz – Eu achei ela.

- A gente já tinha imaginado isso – Edward falou impaciente – Escuta, a Alice acabou de sair de casa e não nos contou o que está acontecendo, então o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não posso contar – Ele respondeu sério.

- Como assim não pode contar? – Edward já esta ligeiramente irritado com isso.

- A Rose me falou que se eu contar ela não se casa mais comigo – Ele falou despreocupado.

- Essa mulher manda em você nesse ponto? – Edward perguntou indignado.

- Sim. Tenho que ir até daqui a pouco – Ele falou e desligou o telefone sem dar chances para o irmão falar mais nada.

- Ele desligou – Edward falou olhando todos.

- Alguém mais tem a impressão que isso se tornou um episódio de Alem da Imaginação? Eu sou só eu – Jasper falou olhando para todos na sala.

- Uma coisa a gente tem certeza – Tia Lurdes falou para o sobrinho – Esse será um casamento memorável.

Jasper olhava a porta de entrada tentando decidir o que fazer.

- O melhor a fazer é não fazer nada – Tia Lurdes falou para ele e sorriu.

- Talvez – Ele voltou para a cozinha e se juntou aos outros – Então acho melhor a gente se arrumar pra esse casamento.

- Eu tenho que dar um jeito no cabelo – Bella falou pensando alto – Contava com a Alice pra isso.

- Eu te ajudo, querida – Tia Lurdes se ofereceu.

Bella sorriu e deu um beijo em Edward.

- Até daqui a pouco.

- Até – Ele falou e deu mais um beijo nela.

- Kelly você vem? – Bella perguntou sem vontade.

- Claro eu também tenho que me arrumar, mas vou dar um telefonema antes.

Bella mal a ouviu terminar já estava saindo da cozinha com Tia Lurdes em seu encalço.

- O que nos resta fazer? – Jasper perguntou para Edward.

- Eu me arrumo em 10 minutos – Ele respondeu – Então acho que a gente pode ir jogar uma partida de futebol no quintal.

- Vamos nessa.

Bella desceu para falar com Edward e Jasper, mas não os encontrou na cozinha. Andando até o quintal ela passou por Kelly que estava falando no telefone.

- Não mãe – Ela falou com a sua voz de gralha – Parece que eles vão se casar sim, apesar de tudo. Mas o Edward ainda está disponível.

Bella que estava pronta para deixar a mulher conversando no telefone sozinha, parou quando ouviu o nome do namorado.

- Claro que não – Kelly falou para a mãe – Ele tem uma namoradinha, totalmente sem sal, ela não chega aos meus pés.

Bella começou a ver tudo vermelho em sua frente.

- Eu vou começar a agir imediatamente – Ela gargalhou – A tonta está lá em cima se arrumando para o casamento, enquanto ele está ali fora lindo e gostoso, jogando bola sem camisa. Eu tenho uma visão privilegiada da onde estou. Tudo bem que eu preferia o Emmett, mas o Edward vai servir também. Mãe, eu tenho que ir colocar o meu plano em prática, até daqui a pouco no casamento.

Quando Kelly desligou o telefone Bella está parada atrás dela, vermelha de raiva.

- Sua vadia – Bella a xingou e partiu para cima da mulher a segurando pelos cabelos – Eu vou te mostrar quem é a tonta aqui.

- ME SOLTA – Kelly gritou tentando se soltar.

15:30

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoas

Esse levou uma eternidade e meia para sair, mas é tudo culpa de uma nuvem negra que baixou aqui e não me deixou escrever. Finalmente ela foi embora, então vou atualizar tudo mundo hoje YAY.

Kelly finalmente levou o que merecia, mas todo mundo vai ter que esperar o próximo capitulo pra saber o tamanho do estrago.

Faltam só dois agora, acho que termino ainda essa semana.

Eu comecei a postar a fic que vai substituir essa, ela se chama Um amor para a vida inteira. Check it out e me digam o que acham, hoje até ela vai ser atualiza.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: A coisa vai desandar muito ainda antes desse casamento. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Já te falei que o segredo dessa fic fica muito bem guardado...kk. Não morra de curiosidade. Bjos

**Maarii**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. ta ai mais um pra te deixar ainda mais curiosa. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Ta ai mais pra você e desculpa a demora. Bjos

**Vitória Pixel Jett**: Eu vou pra praia e fico no hotel o dia todo e depois caio na balada...só assim pra me ver lá kk. Ta ai mais um capítulo pra você. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Obrigada linda desse jeito eu vou me apaixonar por você e isso vai pegar mal...kk. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Raffa**: Agora faltam só dois :( . Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Bjos

' – **nah batalha**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Mia995**: Muita água ainda vai passar embaixo dessa ponte...Espero que goste. Bjos

**Thamy88: **Bem vinda. Ta postado. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Ta postado. Bjos

**bia carter**: Obrigada linda. Mais capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: Agora só 2. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Larinha Cullen: **Continua como você ta que ta dando certo...kk Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Ta postado, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Hollidaay'** : O que será que ela quer com a Alice, também não sei...kk. Você é sempre muito bem vinda. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Feliz que tenha gostado. Bjos

**Sakaguchimaya**: Ele ta chegando mais muita coisa vai acontecer ainda. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Calma que assim você tem uma sincope...kkk Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Ta ai mais um pra você. Bjos

**Luna Swan Cullen**: Nossa que emoção só por isso vai ganhar capitulo. Espero que goste do presente. Bjos

**Riizinha**: Ta continuada espero que goste. Bjos

**Bruuh Cullen**: Que bom que está gostando. Eu já comecei dá uma olhadinha depois. Bjos

**Érika Shinoda**: Nossa já to até o google, que emoção...kk. O Emmett é tudo de bom mesmo. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	23. 15:30 as 16:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo é da** tatianne beward.** Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 23 - 15:30 as 16:30.

- Sua vadia – Bella a xingou e partiu para cima da mulher a segurando pelos cabelos – Eu vou te mostrar quem é a tonta aqui.

- ME SOLTA – Kelly gritou tentando se soltar.

- SUA VADIA – Bella gritou a puxando pelos cabelos.

Edward parou a bola no pé e olhou confuso para o Jasper

- O que foi isso?

- Parecem gritos – Jasper olhou para onde os gritos vinham.

Mas antes que Edward tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, Bella entrou no jardim puxando e sendo puxada pelos cabelos pela Kelly e as duas caíram dentro da piscina.

- BELLA – Edward gritou já correndo em direção a piscina.

- Sua puta – Bella o xingava ainda puxando seus cabelos mesmo dentro da piscina.

- Sua doida, maluca – Kelly rebatia tentando agarrar os cabelos da Bella.

- Separem as duas – Tia Lurdes chegou na beira da piscina, alarmada.

- Acho que você deveria pular ai dentro e separar as duas – Jasper falou se divertindo um pouco com a cena.

- Acho que a gente pode esperar um pouco, a Bella ainda ta batendo – Edward falou rindo para o Jasper, que também riu.

- Parem com isso meninas – Tia Lurdes falou olhando a cena.

- ME SOLTA – Kelly falou tentando se soltar da Bella e nadar para o outro lado da piscina.

- Eu vou te ensinar a não ficar cobiçando os homens alheios – Bella a agarrou pelas pontas do cabelo e a puxou de volta pra si.

- Até parece que você tem cacife pra fica com alguém como o Edward – Kelly falou desistindo de tentar fugir e agarrando os cabelos da Bella.

- Sua puta barata - Bella falou com nojo dando um soco no ombro da Kelly, que gemeu de dor.

- Edward faz alguma coisa – Tia Lurdes falou preocupada, movimento os braços em direção a piscina.

- É acho que chegou a hora de separar – Edward falou, decepcionado, para o cunhado.

- Melhor mesmo antes que alguém se machuque de verdade – Jasper concordou rindo da Bella tentando afogar a Kelly.

- Tudo bem meninas vamos parar com isso – Edward falou já pulando dentro da piscina para separar a briga.

- Eu vou te ensinar a ser mulher de verdade sua vadia – Bella gritou com a Kelly, sendo segurada pelo Edward.

- Fica calma Bella – Edward falou já nadando para a berrada com a namorada.

Jasper se abaixou para tirá-la da água.

- Até parece que você é mulher de verdade – Kelly falou rindo convencida do outro lado da piscina.

- Já chega Kelly – Edward se virou pra ela bravo.

- Ela que me atacou e você briga comigo? – Ela perguntou se fazendo de santa – Ou você vai negar que me atacou? – Falou para a Bella que já estava fora de piscina.

- Eu só defendi o que é meu – Bella falou brava.

Jasper e Edward a olharam espantados.

- Você a atacou, primeiro? – Edward perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Foi, mas – Bella parou no meio da frase, pensando em uma explicação.

- Ela estava ouvindo minha conversa – Kelly falou furiosa saindo da piscina – Sua fuxiqueira.

- É melhor ser fuxiqueira que uma puta de quinta categoria – Bella tentou devolver na mesma moeda.

- Porque você estava escutando a conversa da Kelly? – Edward perguntou mais confuso ainda.

- Eu não estava ouvindo – Bella se defendeu – Estava passando para vir aqui fora falar com vocês e sem querer ouvi ela falando de você no telefone.

- Sem querer – Kelly falou rindo – Sei. Fuxiqueira.

- VADIA – Bella respondeu já pronta para partir para cima da mulher de novo, mas o Edward a segurou pela cintura.

- Chega de brigas – Ele falou sério, arrastando Bella para dentro de casa.

- Ainda não – Bella falou brava tentado se soltar para partir para cima da Kelly de novo.

Edward a pegou e colocou no ombro e ela começou a se debater

- Edward me coloca no chão que eu vou acabar com o cara cheia de botox dessa vadia – Ela segurou no batente da porta para evitar que o Edward entrasse.

- Solta Bella – Ele falou sério.

- Pode vir, sem sal, que eu dou conta de duas de você – Kelly provocou.

- Me coloca no chão agora Edward.

- Kelly se você não parar agora com as suas insinuações e provocações, eu vou te fazer parar. E não vou gostar porque minha mãe me ensinou a tratar bem uma mulher – Edward se virou para a prima e falou cheio de raiva – Nenhum dos homens nessa família está interessado em você, se toca.

Kelly ficou imóvel e Bella riu satisfeita. Edward se virou e entrou com a namorada ainda nos ombros, antes de sumir dentro da cozinha Bella sorriu vitoriosa e mostrou a língua para Kelly.

- Edward eu posso andar, sabia? – Ela falou aborrecida quando eles já subiam as escadas.

- Se eu te soltar é bem capaz que você volta lá pra brigar mais com a Kelly.

- Não precisa você já deu uma surra nela por mim.

- O que ela tava falando de mim pra te deixar assim tão brava? – Ele perguntou curioso quando os dois já estavam entrando no quarto.

- Será que dá pra me colocar no chão agora?

Ele a colocou no chão, a segurou na sua frente e ficou encarando.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou um pouco constrangida com o olhar dele.

- Você ta linda assim toda molhada – Ele falou sorrindo cheio de segundas intenções.

- Você também – Ela sorriu e colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- Parece que essa é a primeira vez que a gente fica realmente sozinhos – Ele falou depois de beijá-la.

- Com o circo pegando fogo a nossa volta é um pouco difícil ficar sozinho – Ela riu com ele e o puxou para ainda mais perto de si.

- Agora ninguém vai nos interromper – Ele a beijou e deitou na cama.

- Será que vocês podem fazer isso um outro momento, tipo, quando não tiver um casamento em menos de uma hora – Alice falou irritada entrando no quarto.

Edward e Bella pularam de susto e olharam a baixinha parada na porta com as mãos na cintura.

- Excelente timing, Alice – Edward falou também irritado.

- Edward agora não é hora para vocês dois fazerem isso, então não me culpe. Alias vocês já deveriam estar quase prontos, o que aconteceu porque vocês estão todos molhados? – Alice disparou a falar.

- Foi só um pequeno desentendimento entre a Kelly e eu – Bella respondeu levantado da cama – Agora você vai nos contar o está acontecendo?

- Um casamento, sabe aquela coisa que duas pessoas fazem quando se amam ou quando um quer o dinheiro do outro – Ela falou sarcástica.

- Não se faça de tonta, Alice – Bella falou impaciente.

- Só uma pequena mudança de planos. Agora vai tomar banho que depois eu te ajudo com o seu cabelo, você também Edward – Ela falou e saiu porta a fora sem dar chances para nenhum dos dois falarem nada.

- Mudanças de planos? – Bella se virou para o namorado confusa.

- A gente logo vai saber, agora deixa isso pra lá. Onde estávamos? – Ele falou se aproximando dela e a segurando pela cintura.

- Edward – Bella falou quando ele beijava o seu pescoço – Eu acho melhor ir tomar banho senão é bem capaz da Alice entrar aqui e quer me dar banho ela mesma.

Ele bufou decepcionado e a soltou.

- Eu não duvido que ela seja capaz disso – Ele deu mais um beijo nela – Mas depois que aqueles estiverem casados você é toda minha.

- Ok, eu prometo – Ela sorriu.

- Vou cobrar – Ele a beijou mais uma vez e saiu do quarto.

Bela entrou no banho e ficou pensando na mudança que poderia ter sido feita no casamento.

- Bella, já terminou o banho? – Alice perguntou entrando no banheiro, já quase pronta para o casamento.

- ALICE – Bella gritou se sentindo invadida.

- Ah para de bobagem, tudo que você tem eu também tenho. Agora termina logo esse banho que a gente tem pouco tempo – Alice parou na frente do espelho e abriu o estojo de maquiagem.

- Jasper, a Alice te deu alguma dica do que ta acontecendo? – Edward perguntou entrando na casa da piscina.

- Nadinha, ela só disse que houve uma pequena mudança de planos.

- Foi isso que ela falou pra gente também.

- Ela mandou eu me arrumar depressa porque a gente já ta atrasado – Ele falou dando de ombros já colocando a camisa do smoking.

- Muito estranho – Edward falou entrando no banheiro.

16:30

* * *

N/A: Olá amores

Só falta um, posso contar uma coisa em primeira mão, no próximo capitulo vai ter um casamento kk.

Eu estou muito feliz com todas vocês que tem lido a fic e comentado, vocês são muito importantes pra mim, e tudo que eu escrevo é pensando em vocês e pra vocês. Então o meu muito obrigado do fundo do coração.

O ultimo capitulo vai ser da review muito especial, mas vocês só vão saber especial porque nele.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vamos as respostas:

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Também adoro um bom arranca rabo...Ta continuada. Bjos

**Maarii**: Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando. Ta ai o penúltimo pra você . Bjos

**Gabi-b**: Ela teve o que mereceu. Bjos

**Luna Swan Cullen**: Eu fico super feliz que você tenha gostado do presente e mais feliz ainda porque você continua gostando. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Eu espero que você goste do presente. Morte a Kelly vontade geral...kk. Posso te garantir que no próximo você via saber. Espero que goste do agrado. Bjos

**Mia995**: Muitas perguntas em tão pouco tempo, mas no próximo todas elas serão esclarecidas. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Bruuh Cullen**: No fim fica tudo bem...espero kk. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você espero que goste. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Você quer muitas coisas...paciência que tudo se resolverá. Assim espero. Ta ai o penúltimo pra você. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Posso te garantir que isso você vai descobrir no próximo capitulo. Coitada ela é uma vaca mas também não merece tanto...kk Bjos

' – **nah batalha**: Muito obrigada linda, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Ta ai o penúltimo pra você. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: Ta ai mais um pra você. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Acho que não demorei muito não...Ta ai o penúltimo pra você. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Você está certa em todas as suas considerações. Eu também estou torcendo pra ela não voltar mais, nunca mais. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Viih. best**: A resposta pra essa pergunta você via receber no próximo. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Nixx Blanchard**: Pergutna muito boa essa, no próximo eu respondo. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Sakaguchimaya**: Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Coitado do seu primo...kk Obrigada. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Hollidaay'** : Muito obrigada do fundo o meu coração, você é demais. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: No próximo você me conta se o seu palpite estava certo. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**The Cullen's Sisters**: Posso entrar para esse fã clube? Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Raffa**: Acho que não demorei, ou sim? Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Victoria Pixel Jett**: Espero que goste desse. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	24. 16:30 as 17:30

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: O ultimo capitulo é da **Mih Brandon Cullen**, que acompanha a fic desde o primeiro capitulo e foi por causa dela que eu criei a campanha**.** Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 24 - 16:30 as 17:30.

- Ela mandou eu me arrumar depressa porque a gente já ta atrasado – Ele falou dando de ombros já colocando a camisa do smoking.

- Muito estranho – Edward falou entrando no banheiro.

Jasper saiu da casa da piscina e entrou na cozinha da casa principal.

- Tia, cadê a Alice? – Ele perguntou para a tia Lurdes que estava bebendo água.

- Lá em cima ajudando a Bella – Ela respondeu

- Ela te falou alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Me mandou me arrumar que logo iria saber – Ela falou um pouco ofendida – Ela está bem impaciente com todo mundo que pergunta alguma coisa pra ela.

- A Alice é impossível, principalmente quando está aprontando algo – Ele falou coçando a testa.

- E mesmo assim você vai se casar com ela e ter um filho – Ela falou se divertindo da cara dele.

- Não sei onde estou com a cabeça – Ele falou também brincando.

- Como é que é? – Alice perguntou quando entrou na cozinha.

- A gente estava só brincando – Tia Lurdes defendeu o sobrinho para evitar que a Alice brigasse com ele.

Ela olhou feio para ele, mas Jasper a segurou e deu um beijo apaixonado nos seus lábios.

- Você sabe que eu te amo – Ele falou passando o nariz no dela.

- Eu sei – Ela sorriu para ele e se soltou do abraço – Vocês dois já estão prontos?

- Eu sim – Tia Lurdes falou.

- Eu só vou buscar meu paletó – Jasper falou apontando para a casa da piscina.

- Ok, então vai buscar e traz o Ed com você – Ela falou autoritária.

- Sim, senhora – Jasper bateu continência e saiu da cozinha.

- Estou pronta – Bella falou entrando na cozinha.

- Eu também – Kelly passou por ela e parou na frente da geladeira.

- Depois de tudo você ainda vai ao casamento? – Bella perguntou irritada.

- Não perderia por nada – Ela falou debochada.

Bella estava pronta para pular no seu pescoço quando Alice intercedeu.

- Ótimo, Kelly. Você pode ir para o salão que a gente vai passar em alguns lugares antes – Ela falou para a prima e Bella a olhou indignada.

- Tudo bem, eu vou indo então – Kelly falou sorrindo quando passou pela Bella.

- Você não deveria ter permito ela no casamento – Bella falou irritada para Alice.

Quando Alice ia responder Edward e Jasper entraram na cozinha.

- Então Alice vai contar agora o que vai acontecer? – Edward perguntou curioso.

- UM CA-SA-MEN-TO – Ela falou bem devagar.

- Como ela é engraçadinha – Ele falou sarcástico.

- Só te respondi o que me perguntou – Ela falou debochada – Agora vamos para não chegarmos atrasados. Tia Lurdes você vai com o Edward e a Bella.

- Tudo bem – Ela falou quando eles já andavam para a porta da casa.

- Ah – Alice se virou para eles – É só nos seguir.

- Alice eu sei onde fica o salão – Edward falou irritado.

- Não estamos indo pra lá – Ela falou sorrindo e entrou no lado do passageiro do carro.

Eles se olharam perdidos, mas entraram nos seus carros.

- O que elas estão aprontando? – Edward perguntou para si quando já estava seguindo o carro da Jasper.

- Eu não sei e já cansei de desperdiçar neurônios tentando descobrir – Bella falou olhando para o namorado.

- Aposto que a Rose mudou de idéia e o casamento vai ser em outro lugar – Tia Lurdes falou despreocupada.

- Isso parece ser o óbvio – Edward concordou – Mas a pergunta que não quer calar é onde vai ser?

- Estão afim de uma aposta? – Tia Lurdes perguntou animada.

- Claro manda ver – Edward falou entrando no jogo.

- Eu aposto 100 como o casamento vai acontecer em alguma igreja no meio no nada – Tia Lurdes falou colocando a cabeça no meio dos assentos da frente do carro.

- Eu aposto que vai ser no salão mesmo, mas antes vamos passar em algum outro lugar para fazer uma celebração – Edward falou a sua aposta e olhou para a Bella.

- Eu to de fora dessa aposta, mas digo que os dois estão errados – Ela falou séria.

- Como você sabe? – Tia Lurdes perguntou curiosa.

- Simples – Bella falou decidida – Rose não é o tipo de mulher que deixa o casamento os sonhos para se casar em uma igrejinha no meio do nada. E celebração definitivamente não combina com a Rose.

- Então gênio – Edward brincou – Onde vai ser?

- Eu não sei, mas vamos descobrir agora – Ela falou olhando para o carro da frente que estava estacionando.

- Alice o que a gente está fazendo aqui? – Edward desceu do carro e olhou em volta.

- Eu vou ter que soletrar de novo pra você? – Ela perguntou cansada – Um casamento – Ela sinalizou me direção a onde o Emmett estava parado, conversando com Carlisle e Esme.

- Emmett? – Edward falou quando eles se aproximaram.

- Vocês chegaram – Ele falou feliz – Agora eu posso casar.

- Aqui? – Bella perguntou desconfiada.

- Porque não? – Ele perguntou abrindo os braços – Foi aqui que tudo começou.

- Era aqui que ela estava quando fugiu, não foi? – Ela perguntou entendo a situação.

- Aqui mesmo – Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- Eu vou ver se a Rose precisa de alguma ajuda final – Alice falou andando em direção aos banheiros públicos.

- Eu vou com você – Bella segurou o vestido e seguiu a amiga.

- Rose? – Alice falou olhando dentro do banheiro.

Rosalie estava na frente do espelho passando batom. Ela sorriu quando viu Alice e Bella.

- Vocês finalmente chegaram – Ela sorriu ainda mais e as duas a imitaram.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Bella perguntou se aproximando da amiga.

- Bella – Rosalie a olhou nos olhos ainda sorrindo muito – Eu estou me arrumando, sozinha, em um banheiro publico, a barra do meu vestido perfeito já está suja e o meu cabelo não está nada perto de perfeito, mas quer saber? Eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que estou.

Bella sorriu e a abraçou.

- Então eu estou feliz por você.

Rosalie sorria cada vez mais, mas ficou séria com uma ruga na testa.

- O que aconteceu com o seu vestido? – Ela perguntou olhando a Bella.

- Longa história – Ela falou jogando a mão – Pronta para o seu casamento?

- Prontíssima – Rosalie voltou a sorrir e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu vou pedir para o Jasper vir te buscar e vou colocar todo mundo nos lugares – Alice falou já saindo do banheiro.

- Aposto que ela ficou dando ordens em todos vocês – Rosalie falou rindo da cunhada.

- Não tenha duvidas – Bella falou também rindo – Te espero lá fora.

Ela deu um beijo na cunhada e saiu do banheiro.

- Vocês tiram as gravatas? – Alice perguntou irritada.

- Alice meu anjo, relaxa – Emmett falou colocando as mãos nos seus ombros – Isso é um casamento improvisado na praia, ninguém vai ligar se nós estivermos ou não de gravatas borboleta.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Você tem razão – Ela sorriu e olhou para o noivo – Rosalie está te esperando, pode ir buscá-la.

Jasper saiu e todos se posicionaram para esperar Rosalie. Emmett parou a esquerda do padre com Edward do seu lado. Alice estava do outro lado com Bella ao seu lado. Esme, Carlisle e Tia Lurdes estavam parados na frente.

- Agora eu sei porque você mandou a Kelly para o salão – Bella falou rindo.

Alice riu junto, mas parou assim que viu Rosalie se aproximando.

Rosalie caminhou descontraída pela areia com o braço no do irmão, eles sorriram quando chegaram perto do Emmett. Jasper passou a mão dela para ele.

- Cuida bem dela – Ele falou e parou ao lado do Edward.

Os dois param na frente do padre e ele iniciou a cerimônia.

- Estamos aqui reunidos, para unir Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale, em sagrado matrimônio.

17:30

* * *

N/A: Olá flores da minha vida

Acabou ou ou ou ou ou ou ou ou ou.

Como esse é o fim eu quero agradecer todo mundo que leu, mesmo quem não deixou review. Muito obrigada, vocês são demais.

A minha felicidade vem em números:

3 meses de vida

11.298 hits

64 favoritos

29 alertas

298 reviews.

E o numero espantoso de vocês que se apaixonaram pela fic.

Obrigada o fundo do meu coração.

Avisos:

Os vestidos da Alice, Bella e da Rosalie estão no meu perfil.

Como eu sou meio maluca e tenho vários parafusos a menos, vou começar uma nova fic logo depois dessa, já que quando essa acabar vou ficar com o numero incrível de apenas três fics em andamento.

O nome é "As Especialistas" "Elas sujam as mãos para que você não tenha que sujar as suas". Vai contar a história de três amigas e tem como trabalho a vingança, até que um dia uma injustiça é feita e alguém decide se vingar delas.

Acho que é só nessa n/a gigantesca.

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Parece que foi ontem que você me perguntou no MSN o que eu escrevia por aqui e quando eu disse que era a autora de 24 horas e da quem você me disse "minhas favoritas", lembro muito bem disso. É incrível como as coisas acontecem porque tem que acontecer. Eu é que tenho que te agradecer por me ajudar a manter a mente ativa, acho que é por sua causa que tenho tantas idéias ao mesmo tempo. IlovUto. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Também estou triste que o fim chegou, mas tudo que aconteceu foi o suficiente para vida que dirá um dia. Obrigada por ter acompanhado. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Eu até te conto, mas ultimamente anda muito sumida. Ta ai o fim que você tentou em vão arrancar de mim, não te contei dessa mas te revelei algo muito grande do Manual, então de um jeito ou de outro você sempre acaba saindo na vantagem comigo. Obrigada linda por ter lido. Bjos

' – **nah batalha**: Eu espero que você não esteja chorando, escrevi esse capitulo com a intenção dele ser engraçado. Eu fico feliz pacas em saber que você tem tanto carinho pela minha fic. Sim, tudo que começa termina um dia. Obrigada por ter acompanhado e sempre deixar comentários lindos. Bjos

**Raffa**: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado e espero ter terminado com chave de ouro. Obrigada por ter lido. Bjos

**Maarii**: Ai está o ultimo pra você. Muito obrigada por ter lido e deixado review desde o primeiro capitulo. Você é um amor. Eu adoro a sua história então trate de atualizá-la. Obrigada mais uma vez. Bjos

**Victoria Pixel Jett**: Eu vi que você postou depois dou uma olhadinha e deixo um comentário. Eu fico muito feliz em saber o quanto você se apegou a essa história, mas por favor não corte os pulsos. Obrigada por te acompanhado. Bjos

**Mia995**: Agora você já sabe o que acontece. Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, e não fique triste porque esse fim tem a intenção de ser feliz. Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado e sempre comentar. Obrigada do fundo do meu coração. Bjos

**Ina Alice Cullen**: Eu fico muito feliz em saber do seu carinho pela minha história. E fico mais feliz ainda em saber que ela cumpriu o seu papel que era divertir você. Coitada da Kelly, ela é uma puta, mas também não merece tanto. Avise-me quando você estiver nervosa para que eu não passe perto...kk. Todas nós queremos um pedaço do Jasper, mas a dona mesmo é a Alice. Não morra de curiosidade, ai está o ultimo capitulo com o desfecho da história. Obrigada pelos elogios, eu também te adoro fofa. Espero que goste desse fim. Bjos

**HMSanches**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Não segui a sua sugestão porque já tinha planejado esse fim assim, mas espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado do presente. E espero que goste desse fim também. Eu é que tenho que te agradecer por ter acompanhado e deixado comentários tão lindos. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Eu fico super feliz que você tenha gostado tanto. Acho que nem em um ano acontece tanta desgraça quando aconteceram nessas 24 horas...kk. Obrigada flor, eu acho estranho tantas reações, mas quem é normal? não é mesmo. Eu também te adoro do fundo do meu coração. Ta postado e espero que exceda as suas expectativas. Obrigada por ler e deixar reviews sempre tão lindas. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Estou super feliz em saber que gostou, espero que esse seja assim também. Obrigada por ter acompanhado. Bjos

**Hollidaay'** : Você deve estar feliz em saber que acertou, deveria ter entrado na aposta da Tia Lurdes com o Edward, teria ganhado. Eu só tenho a te agradecer por ter acompanhado e sempre deixado comentários muito fofos me dando motivação para continuar até a ultima hora. Obrigada do fundo do meu coração. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Eu te agradeço por ter lindo e sempre deixado reviews me motivando. Obrigada sempre e sempre. Espero que esse fim esteja à altura que você merece. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Agora acabou realmente, eu também estou triste. Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado, você é demais. Espero que esse fim tenha sido do seu agrado. Bjos

**Bruuh Cullen**: Acabou de vez, espero que você tenha gostado. Obrigada por ter lido, você é incrível. Espero que goste do fim. Bjos

**Marianne S. Delacour**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Obrigada por ler e espero que goste desse fim. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.

P. S.: To postando um bônus junto com esse capitulo, contando como foi a festa.


	25. Bônus

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Bônus

Depois do casamento

Emmett e Rosalie estavam abraçando todos os poucos presentes.

- Aproveita a minha festa por mim – Ela falou quando estava abraçando Alice.

Alice e olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Vocês não vão à festa?

- Não – Rosalie respondeu sorrindo para o marido – Vamos direto para Bora Bora, aproveitar nossa lua de mel.

- Mas as pessoas que estão esperando vocês? – Edward perguntou.

- Diz pra todo mundo que a gente agradece a presença, mas não podemos comparecer – Emmett respondeu.

- Vocês são malucos – Ele falou e todos concordaram.

Depois das despedidas, Emmett e Rosalie foram para casa trocar de roupa e os outros foram para o salão onde seria a festa.

Alice entrou na capela do salão e todos os convidados estavam sentados esperando o inicio da cerimônia. Ela parou no altar e se virou para todos.

- Com licença – Todos ficaram em silêncio – Como todos devem saber eu sou a Alice, irmã do noivo, em nome deles gostaria de informar, que os noivos decidiam de ultima hora por uma cerimônia intima de casamento. Então eles já estão casados e pediram que todos vocês aproveitem a recepção que será feita no salão ao lado. Obrigada.

Ela sorriu e saiu do altar.

- Isso é sério? – Um dos convidados perguntou.

- Sim, senhor – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Podem ir para o salão as bebidas já estão sendo servidas.

- Que coisa mais maluca – Um outro convidado comentou com a esposa.

- Alice – Kelly segurou o seu braço – Porque você me mandou para cá se o casamento iria acontecer em outro lugar?

- Pra você não ir – Ela falou séria e saiu da capela. Deixando Kelly com a boca aberta para trás.

Todos estavam se divertindo na festa, mesmo sem a presença dos noivos.

- Então vocês vão se casar? – Carlisle perguntou olhando para Alice e Jasper.

Eles balançaram a cabeça sorrindo.

- E você está grávida? – Esme perguntou apontando para a filha.

Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

Esme olhou para o marido e deu de ombros.

- Estamos muito felizes por vocês – Ela falou abraçando a filha e o genro ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada mãe – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

- Vamos dançar, querida? – Carlisle perguntou para a esposa depois de abraçar a filha e o genro.

Ela concordou e os dois andaram até a pista de dança.

Alice parou na frente do noivo e apoiou a cabeça no seu peito.

- Ta cansada? – Ele perguntou a abraçando.

- Muito – Ela respondeu depois de um longo suspiro – É incrível a quantidade de coisas que acontecem nas ultimas 24 horas.

- Daria para escrever um livro – Ele falou sorrindo – Quer ir pra casa dormir um pouco?

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Eu quero ir pra casa, mas não quero dormir – Falou cheia de malícia.

- Vou buscar o carro – Ele falou e saiu em disparada pela porta do salão.

Alice gargalhou e foi se despedir da Bella e do Edward.

- Eu e o Jasper estamos indo – Ela falou quando se aproximou do irmão e da cunhada que estavam bebendo champanhe no bar.

- Já? – Bella perguntou já um pouco alta.

Alice riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Juízo os dois – Ela falou depois de dar um beijo em cada.

- É claro que não – Edward falou ofendido, como o que a irmã disse tivesse sido um absurdo.

Ela riu da resposta dele.

- Tudo bem, então – Ela parou para pensar na palavra mais adequada – Aproveita.

Os dois riram e ergueram as taças.

Bella olhou para o namorado e tentou fazer uma cara séria, sem muito sucesso.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou rindo da cara dela.

- Você está tentando me embebedar, para se aproveitar de mim – Ela falou estreitando dos olhos.

- Ta funcionado? – Ele se aproximou e passou o braço na sua cintura.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu sensual.

- O que eu to fazendo de errado? – Ele perguntou aproximando ainda mais o rosto do dela.

- Você não precisa me embebedar – Ela sorriu mais e passou os braços pelo seu pescoço – É só uma pena – Ela se afastou dele de repente.

- O que? – Ele perguntou um pouco incomodado com a abrupta distância.

- Tem muita gente na nossa volta – Ela falou fazendo uma carreta.

- O que você tem em mente senhorita Swan? – Ele perguntou se aproximando dela novamente.

- Quem sabe um lugar onde poderíamos ficar sozinhos? – Ela se perguntou fazendo charme para ele.

- Algum lugar em especial? – Ele perguntou parando com o rosto a centímetros do seu, sem tocá-la.

- Não precisa ser especial – Ela falou depois de pensar um pouco – Só precisa ser um lugar.

Edward fechou a distância e a beijou.

- Vem comigo – Ele falou depois do beijo a puxando pela mão.

Continua em uma próxima hora.

* * *

N/A: Olá chuchus

Esse foi para todas vocês que ficaram me cobrando um pouco de interação entre a Bella e o Edward.

Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado.

Agora acabou mesmo.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


End file.
